warrior Princess
by BlueKittiesRock
Summary: on hiatus possibly for forever...
1. teh fat cat

Blue: time for my second story!

Doughnut: let's get on with the story already!

Disclaimer: Blue-Chan doesn't own Warriors

A/N: story starts sometime in Fire and Ice

--Chapter 1: Teh Fat Cat--

Fireheart was taking Cinderpaw out around the forest for the first time and they're just about to the twolegnests.

Fireheart and Cinderpaw were running over by the twolegplace when they caught a scent, a kittypet scent! Then they saw a pregnant tabby with white paws and chest.

"A kittypet! Let's chase her out!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

"That's my sister, Princess!" Fireheart stared for a second the exclaimed.

Cinderpaw was shocked but she wanted to know what her mentor's family was like.

"Really?! Let's say hi!" she mewed.

"Wait! We'll scare her." Fireheart warned-or at least tried to.

Cinderpaw just over ran to Princess anyway, and shouted, "HI!!"

Princess jumped, looked at the apprentice, and then replied, "H..hello, what are you doing out here?"

Cinderpaw puffed out her chest and purred, "I'm learning the boundary's of the Thunder Clan!"

Fireheart finally arrived at the chatting she-cats, which is odd since the girls must have been talking for half a minute already and he ran over as soon as he saw Cinderpaw run off. He studied his sister, as she exclaimed, "Rusty!"

"Actually he's Fireheart now. I'm Cinderpaw by the way." Cinderpaw corrected.

"Princess?" Fireheart cautiously said and when his sister nodded he finished with a, "you sure are fat now."

Princess was offended by that and told her brother, "I'm not fat! I'm PREGNANT!"

Fireheart stared disbelieving at the kittypet, before cheerfully replying, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Princess yowled, "FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

--ThunderClan camp--

The clan cats were asking Yellowfang what the message was. Yellowfang replied, "Fireheart is in danger."

The clan stared in wonder at her infinite wisdom of interpreting signs and stuff like that.

--WindClan camp--

Onewhisker turned to the medicinecat and asked, "Barkface did the StarClan speak to you?"

Barkface, got in to his wise cat pose and spoke in a wise voice, "Yes, a cat is about to lose his warrior pride."

--Shadow and River clan camps were the same--

--With Cinderpaw and gang--

Princess was practically mauling Fireheart. What do you expect he called her fat; girls are sensitive about that sort of thing. Cinderpaw was too shocked to move due to Princess' sudden violence. Then when Princess was satisfied, she left her now unconscious brother to talk with Cinderpaw. The she-cats chatted until Fireheart regained consciousness, then the clan cats left.

--ThunderClan camp--

A bouncing Cinderpaw and a gravely inured, limping, bleeding Fireheart came into camp attracting attention from all around, Graystripe and Bluestar where among the firsts to reach the cats.

"Fireheart, dude what happened to you?" Graystripe chuckled.

"H3 50 g07 pwn3d by 4 k177yp37." Cinderpaw laughed.

"Huh?" Bluestar ever so wisely asked.

"Fireheart got beat up by a kittypet, a pregnant one too." Cinderpaw clarified.

Then for the next week, Fireheart was the laughing stock of the whole camp.

--End chapter--

Blue: well tell me what you think

Doughnut: I'm not in this chapter though am I even in this story?

Blue: maybe, well please review


	2. new warrior

Blue: and now it's time for chapter 2

Doughnut: am I in this chapter?

Blue: Doughnut you're a character from another story you can't be in every story

Doughnut: I can't?

Blue: no, but its review time anyway

Doughnut: fine

Blue: evilkillerprincess, I'm glad you liked the chappy thanks again for the idea and more

Doughnut: more?

Blue: yeah our reviewer said to write more

Doughnut:sigh: to the chappy

Disclaimer: Blue-Chan doesn't own Warriors

--Chapter 2: new warrior and chicken--

-A week after chapter 1-

In Bluestar's den, Tigerclaw and Bluestar where discussing clan status and stuff.

"Tigerclaw we're losing a lot of battles lately." Bluestar worriedly mewed.

"Ever since Fireheart got beat up by his sister he's been a terrible fighter." Tigerclaw hissed.

"That gives me an idea." Bluestar thoughtfully meowed.

"Kick Fireheart out?" Tigerclaw excitedly meowed.

Bluestar flicked her ear and hissed, "No, recruit his sister. Go get Cinderpaw to recruit her."

-1 hour later-Princess' house-

"Princess? Where are you?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"BOO!!" mewed a voice behind Cinderpaw. She jumped 1,000 feet in the air, ran into an airplane, and then the airplane and herself fought (Cinderpaw won) then a mouse flew by and finally Cinderpaw landed. Then she looked behind her and saw everyone's favorite tabby kittypet, (Doughnut: is it Cody? Blue: No it's) Princess!

"Princess!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

"HI!"Princess purred.

"Will you join the ThunderClan?" Cinderpaw mewed.

Princess pondered, "Let's see…… give up my kit's guaranteed safety, always having my meals guarantied, and being stuck out in the cold all the time. Hmmmm…. Of course I'll join!"

"Really?! Can you come now?" Cinderpaw excliamed.

"Sure just let me grab dinner first." Princess replied. Then she ran inside a minute later the twolegs started shouting and then Princess ran through the cat door with some thing in her mouth "RUN!" she yowled as she passed Cinderpaw, don't ask me how she yowled with her mouth full but she did, anyway, Cinderpaw led the way back to camp.

-A few minutes later-ThunderClan camp-

"WE'RE HERE!!" Cinderpaw announced.

"Welcome Princess. I'm glad you joined, I see you brought some food we can share it with the clan. We'll have the naming ceremony after we eat" Bluestar greeted.

Cinderpaw looked at Princess and realized that the thing she had in her mouth when she left her house was a HUGE cooked chicken. Princess put the chicken down and said, "I'm glad you to be here and I'd love to share my chicken."

So most of the cat started to eat then Fireheart came back from hunting and saw the chicken, then he shrieked, "EWWWW CHICKEN DISTUSTING!!" Then he ran around screaming until he ran out of energy. Bluestar ran over to see what was wrong with Fireheart, then he caught a glimpse of the chicken again, so Fireheart puked all over Bluestar.

"FIREHEART I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" the enraged vomit covered cat screamed.

--RiverClan camp--

The cats were all swimming in the river when they heard Bluestar's scream.

"What does that mean, Mudfur?" Leopardfur asked.

"Thunder clan has chicken!" Mudfur meowed

"Why don't we have chicken?" Silverstream pouted.

"Let's steal it!" Crookedstar decided.

The RiverClan cats looked at each other then purred, "YEAH!! LET'S GOO!!"

Then RiverClan speed out of their camp then stopped when Silverstream asked, "Wait, and where exactly is the Thunder clan camp?"

Then all the cats just looked at each other, then Leopardfur said, "I assume it's in ThunderClan territory."

"Good enough! To ThunderClan territory!" Crookedstar determined.

The RiverClan cats cheered, "YEAH!! LET'S GOO!!"

--WindClan camp--

Onewhisker and Barkface were sharing tongues.

"What does that mean?" Onewhisker asked while the medicinecat groomed his shoulder.

Barkface paused in grooming and chuckled, "Fireheart is screwed."

--ShadowClan camp--

ShadowClan was having a rave with Aqua'a "Barbie Girl" blasting and strobe lights.

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Nightstar cheered.

"LETS DANCE!!" Runningnose yowled.

"PARTY TILL THE SUN COMES UP!!" Cinderfur declared.

"LADIES I'M ALL YOURS TILL THE SUN COMES UP!!" Littlepaw flirted.

"I LIKE SUGAR!!" Whitepaw announced.

--ThunderClan camp--

Bluestar is mauling Fireheart. In addition, the other cats are cheering their leader on. Then Bluestar stopped, deciding that it wouldn't be good to kill her own warrior.

"Yellowfang, go heal Fireheart." She ordered. Then she jumped on to the high rock and called the cats together to start Princess' naming ceremony. Then she made Princess Mousefur's apprentice and renamed her Princesspaw.

Has any one seen the RiverClan? They seem to be lost. Therefore, I guess they didn't attack this chappy.

--End chapter--

Blue: hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: Blue-Chan doesn't own Aqua's "Barbie Girl"

Blue: also the Fireheart grossed out by chicken-puke on Bluestar-Bluestar kill him incident was evilkillerprincess' idea

Doughnut: you didn't include me in this chappy either : (

Blue: sorry, review!


	3. the lost clan

Blue: now it's time for chapter 3, and our reviews we'll do chapter 2 and most 0f 1's review since we only did one last time

Doughnut: then let's start then

Reviews

Blue: Sasuketeme, Snowfeather, Tigerstripe, and Tigerfrost, I'm glad you liked the story so far and Roselizzi this chappy he won't get beat up by a leader or his sister

Doughnut: now can we start the chappy?

Blue: yep, and sorry for taking so long to update I would promise not to do that again but, I know I would…

--Chapter 3: the lost Clan--

--A week after chapter 2--

In ThunderClan territory, near the tall pines, a ragged RiverClan was searching around while Crookedstar and Leopardfur stood talking off to the side.

"Leopardfur. I think we're lost." Crookedstar stated.

"What was your first clue?" Leopardfur hissed. Then a gray warrior bounded over to his leader and deputy.

"Crookedstar! Leopardfur! We found something!" Stonefur announced.

Crookedstar, desperate to not be lost any more quickly mewed, "Let's go!"

The RiverClan cats all followed Stonefur over to the twolegplace. The warriors kept walking until they met Smudge.

Crookedstar greeted him with a "WHERE IS THE ThunderClan?!"

Smudge gave the lost leader a funny look before asking, "What's ThunderClan?"

The RiverClan did the anime fall thing, then Leopardfur hissed, "THE CATS LIVING IN THE FOREST!!"

Smudge's eyes widened in realization and helpfully mewed, "Oh, well they live in the forest behind you."

"Good enough, TO THE FOREST!!" Crookedstar declared. Then the Clan in need of a guide ran off into the forest….again.

--1 hour later--

RiverClan was looking more than a little pissed when they burst out of foliage and saw Fireheart(he was hunting or something).

Fireheart, who just noticed the RiverClan, shrieked, "AHHHH!! INTURDERS!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" while running around in circles.

"No, you idiot we're just here for your chicken!" Mistyfoot hissed.

Fireheart stopped shrieking (he was still running in circles though) and stared at the lost Clan, then after a long pause says, "Oh! You mean the gross chickenish chicken?" Then he continued after he realized that the directionally challenged cats were nodding "We finished that about a week ago!" he cheerfully replied.

Leopardfur flinched then looked at Fireheart with murderous intent and yowled, "FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

--ThunderClan camp--

Yellowfang immediantly burst into the main part of camp from her den.

"Another cat is scratching up our attack toy!" Yellowfang panted.

"What?! Only we can attack him!" an outraged Princesspaw gasped.

"Let's organize an attack party!" Bluestar ordered.

--RiverClan camp--

Mudfur was in his den with a large collection of sushi.

While munching on sushi, he mewed, "About time they found them."

--WindClan camp--

Onewhisker bounded up to Barkface.

"Barkface, what did that mean?" Onewhisker asked.

"It wasn't even a sign from StarClan figure it out yourself." Barkface growled as he turned around to walk away.

--ShadowClan camp--

A drunk/hung over ShadowClan was lounging around camp.

"Rainbows are pretty." Nightstar slurred

"I love unicorns." Runningnose giggled

--Somewhere in ThunderClan territory--

The poor ex-kittypet, Fireheart, was being mauled by Leopardfur. Then the ThunderClan reinforcements arrived . Graystripe saw Silverstream and their eyes locked, both of them started to blush.

Princesspaw leaped on to Leopardfur knocking her off her brother and hissed, "Back off he's ThunderClan's scratching post."

"Umm… instead of fighting us can you just show us the way back to our territory, we're kinda lost." Crookedstar embarrassedly mewed. Bluestar growled but still lead the clan back to their territory.

--Later at ThunderClan camp--

In the apprentices den Swiftpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw lounged in a circle a little bit ticked at something.

"I can't believe they made Princess a warrior." Swiftpaw hissed.

"It's like some kittypet conspiracy." Dustpaw growled.

"Still, you have to admit becoming a warrior in a week is pretty amazing." Sandpaw admitted.

--End chapter--

Blue: sorry again it took so long…. Review and I'll try not to take so long again. Mwahaha now he's getting beat up by deputy


	4. lousy mentors

Blue: I'm really bad a updating fast I'm soo sorry

Blue: let's thank hyper.girl.me.ya and Snowfeather for reviewing and get on to the chapter

--Chapter 4: lousy mentors…. --

-Few days later-apprentice's den-

"Grrrr!! Where is Graystripe?! He's gone most of the good hunting hours." Brackenpaw growled.

"At least he's gone Fireheart has been ranting about how he's going to join the queens soon in the nursery." Cinderpaw countered.

Brackenpaw, shuddered then mewed in a creped out voice, "But he's a tom…."

"I know." Cinderpaw hissed.

Fireheart entered the den and cheerfully declared, "Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Time to go hunting this could be my last one before I move into the nursery!"

Cinderpaw gave her brother a what did I tell you look, then Brackenpaw said, "But you can't be pregnant, you're a guy."

"That's what I thought too until I realized that maybe I'm a girl!" Fireheart giggled.

Cinderpaw screamed, "YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT YOU'RE JUST FAT!!" at her gender-confused mentor.

Fireheart stared at his fuming apprentice for a while before sarcastically saying, "Riiiiight, and I'm reeeeeeally a guy toooo."

"Idiot." said Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw at the same time.

-Later-medicine cat den-

Cinderpaw was chilling out while whining about Fireheart to Yellowfang. Yellowfang was treating a training injury for Swiftpaw.

"Yellowfang, you've got to help me I'll go crazy if I have to be Fireheart's apprentice a day longer." Cinderpaw cried.

"What can I do?" Yellowfang asked distractedly as she put marigold on Swiftpaw's cut.

"Let me be your apprentice. PLEASE?" Cinderpaw pleaded as she looked at Yellowfang with puppy eyes of doom.

"I wish I could but some idiot decided you could only switch from a warrior apprentice to a medicine cat apprentice if you suddenly couldn't become a warrior any more." Yellowfang distractedly sighed.

"Kuso!" Cinderpaw cursed.

Yellowfang jumped then asked, "Since when could you swear in Japanese?"

"uhhh I dunno…. Bye." Cinderpaw mewed, then she backed out of the den.

-Main area of camp-

A little R/C car (okay, it's not so little to the cats) is riding through ThunderClan's camp causing trouble, freaking the cats out then it heads for Bluestar but, Cinderpaw sulks on to it's path.

"EEEK!!" Cinderpaw shrieked.

"CINDERPAW!!" someone yowled.

The R/C car had run over Cinderpaw's leg. Tigerclaw had this look on his face that clearly said 'o crap' on it as he hid a remote control. Fireheart caught a glimpse of Tigerclaw hiding something and came over.

"What was that?" Fireheart asked.

"What was what?" Tigerclaw innocently mewed.

"The thing you just hid."

"I didn't hide anything."

"Yes, you did."

"What makes you think I hid anything?"

"My women's intuition."

"……..You don't have a women's intuition."

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"I'm a woman of course!"

"No, your not."

"Riiiiiight." Fireheart sarcastically meowed.

"I'm serious your not a woman."

"If I'm not a woman then how am I pregnant?"

"YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT YOU'RE JUST FAT!!" Tigerclaw yowled.

"Riiiiiight." Fireheart sarcastically meowed.

Desperate to end the conversation with Fireheart, Tigerclaw meowed "………uhh did you know that Cinderpaw got hurt?"

"CINDERPAW GOT HURT? WHERE?" then he ran over to Cinderpaw "Ohh Cinderpaw if only I'd of been a better mentor this never would of happened! It's all my fault. Now you're dead and it's all my fault."

"I'm not dead yet……..I'm getting better." Cinderpaw informed.

"Any ways she can't ever be a warrior again." Yellowfang informed

"SCORE!!" Cinderpaw cheered.

"Yellowfang isn't there any chance that she might become a warrior again?" Fireheart pleaded.

"Well I suppose-" Yellowfang ammended.

"NOPE, NO CHANCE OF ME BECOMING A WARRIOR EVER AGAIN!" Cinderpaw interrupted.

"There's no chance of Cinderpaw becoming a warrior." Yellowfang stated.

"FIREHEART I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Frostfur bent on getting her rage out yowled. As you probably figured it out by now, she proceeded to maul him.

--RiverClan camp--

Mudfur was in his den sorting herbs and chuckled, "I wonder what he did this time?"

--WindClan camp--

Morningflower walked up to Barkface and nervously asked, "Umm… Barkface? Onewhisker asked me to ask you what that sign meant?"

Barkface hissed, "Tell Onewhisker that it wasn't even a sign from StarClan so he should figure it out him self."

"Okay." Morningflower said. Then she left to find Onewhisker. She told Onewhisker, "It wasn't a sign figure it out yourself."

--ShadowClan camp--

Nightstar jumped into camp and announced, "Guys 'Blue's Clues' is starting in 5 minutes. Let's GO!!"

The ShadowClan cats cheered then followed him in to the TV den.

--ThunderClan and RiverClan's border--

Graystripe and Silverstream were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Silverstream, I love you so much." Graystripe purred.

"Graystripe, I love you too." Silverstream cooed.

"Silverstream, will you bear my kits?" Graystripe asked.

Silverstream licked Graystripe the purred, "Of course I will."

­--somewhere else--

In the Inu-Yasha universe a monk(Miroku) somehow knew what was happening in the Warriors universe.

He turned to Sango, his demon hunter companion(who also somehow knew what was going on) and asked, "why does that never work with me?"

"Perhaps because he actually knows and loves her." Sango sighed.

"No, that can't be it I know I'll ask Graystripe for advice." Miroku disagreed.

"Baka…" Sango growled.

--ThunderClan camp--

"Where's Graystripe?! He hasn't been a round all day!" Brackenpaw whined.

--End chapter--

Blue: sorry it took so long I'll try to be faster in updating

Disclaimer: Blue doesn't own Warriors or Miroku and Sango from Inu Yasha or Blue's Clues

Blue: that's a HUGE relief I'd hate myself if I owned Blue's Clues


	5. Kits are cute

Blue: chapter 5 and the reviews are at the end this time

--Chapter 5: kits are so cute--

-1 week later-nursery-

In the ThunderClan nursery he queens were chatting on one side of the den while Fireheart watched the kits on the other side of the den.

"I don't mind Princess being in here, but does Fireheart also have to live in here? It's getting crowded." Brindleface complained.

"I can't believe actually thinks he's pregnant." Willowpelt stated.

"Fireheart why are you still in here!? Are you expecting kits!?" Speckletail hissed.

Frostfur shook her snowy white head and muttered, "Bad choice of words….."

"Why yes, I am expecting kits." Fireheart exclaimed.

-few hours later-Yellowfang's Den-

Yellowfang was showing herbs to Cinderpaw, and explaining their uses, when Frostfur ran in shouting, "YELLOWFANG!! COME QUICK! PRINCESS STARTED KITTING!!"

"It's about time." Yellowfang muttered.

"Yeah, she was due a week ago." Cinderpaw agreed.

Frostfur nodded then replied, "Yeah, but there is something else too…."

"What?" Yellowfang asked worriedly.

"Fireheart didn't do anything stupid again did he?" Cinderpaw hissed.

Frostfur looked a little unsure and shifted her weight a few times, then nervously told the other cats, "Uhhh….no ….in fact he uh started kitting too."

Cinderpaw and Yellowfang looked at the white queen with pure disbelief. Then they told her to wait a second while they got a drink then when they came back they did the shocked-spit-type-thing on Frostfur.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

Frostfur disgustedly shook the water off of her pelt and growled, "Fireheart really was pregnant."

"But that's impossible! Wait, was he a girl too?" Cinderpaw shrieked.

"No just his idiocy made it possible to be pregnant." Yellowfang answered.

"Amazing he defied all logic." Frostfur mused.

-An hour later-at a ThunderClan meeting-

Bluestar was on the highrock where she had just assembled a clan meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan, a little while ago two of our cats gave birth to 7 kits, incase you didn't know the cats were Princess and Fireheart-" Bluestar started.

"WHAT?!" Mousefur gasped.

"Does this mean that Fireheart was actually a girl?" Brackenpaw asked.

"No, it just means he's able to defy logic now." Bluestar hissed.

"Can he fly?" Tigerclaw wondered.

"………I really don't know maybe if he believes he can?" Bluestar shrugged. While Bluestar was ansering Tigerclaw, Graystripe snuck into camp.

Longtail asked the next stupid question, "Can he transform?"

"Can who transform?" Graystripe asked

"Fireheart!" Swiftpaw hissed.

"What?" Fireheart responded.

"Why could he be able to transform?" The near deaf One-eye asked.

"Well he already defied logic by giving birth." Darkstripe reasoned.

"WHAT!?" Graystripe gasped.

"That's what I gasped!" Mousefur exclaimed.

"No, you said 'WHAT?!'." Willowpelt corrected.

"What were we talking about?" Whitestorm wondered while trying to get the meeting back on track. At the white warriors question the clearing immediately quieted down. Hey now you can hear the tree-cut monster in the distance wait…. I thought it was leaf-bare/late leaf-fall what's it doing running? Then the crickets started chirping even though they're another leaf-green only thing. Ok, Dustpaw's going to speak.

"I think we were talking about the new kits, but more importantly is can Fireheart transform?" Dustpaw mewed.

"MOVING ON!!" Sandpaw hissed.

"What? It was a good question." Longtail protested.

"MOVING ON!!" Goldenflower hissed.

"Right, the new kits-" Bluestar tried.

"MOVING ON!!" Fireheart interrupted.

"What are you doing? This is what the clan was called together to hear." Princess growled.

"Well I thought it was something that she-cats did." Fireheart exclaimed.

"Do yourself a favor, just be quiet." Princess sighed

"ANYways, the new kits. Princess's kits are Cloudkit, Rockkit, Treekit, and Emberkit. And Fireheart's kits are Sugarkit, Coffeekit, and Nipkit. Now before any more stupid questions get asked let's end this meeting." Bluestar hurriedly mewed, and then she leapt off high rock and hid in her den.

--Kit looks--

Clouldkit: he's the same as he is in the book a white long haired tom

Rockkit: a gray tom with amber eyes

Treekit: a light tabby she-kit with green eyes

Emberkit: a red she-kit with white paws and chest with deep blue eyes

Sugarkit: a white she-kit with green eyes

Coffeekit: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nipkit: an overweight red tabby tom

--back to the story--

-That night-nursery-

Fireheart and Nipkit were curled up together, most of the other cats in the nursery were ducking with their paws over their heads- most being everyone except for Sugarkit, Coffeekit, and Rockkit. Those the kits where darting everywhere seeming more like rockets then newborn kit.

Rockkit jumped to the top of the nursery, then let out a shrill shriek and darted down the walls.

"Hee heee hee! Why are you all sleeping? I'm not tired Sugarkit isn't tired neither is Rockkit! None of you guys should be either!" Coffeekit giggled. (Yes a tom is giggling)

While putting on socks (I guess they appeared out of thin air)…don't ask how she was putting them on either I don't know Sugarkit shrieked, "PARTY! PARTY! SOCKS!! HEE HEE I'M A SOCK NINJA NOW!!"

"I run fast!!" Rockkit shrieked.

Sweet Fernkit fluffed up then hissed, "GO TO SLEEP!!"

"COMMON FERNIE-WERNIE LETS PARTY!!" Sugarkit invited as she was swinging from the roof.

"STFU already!" Thornkit yowled as he threw moss at the kits, his plan back fired though the moss only fueled the 3 kits' party.

"RUN RUN RUN!!" Rockkit laughed.

"Fireheart can I see you out side right now." Speckaltail asked calmly as she could, and her eye was twitching.

"Sure!" Fireheart cheerfully replied and followed her. As he left Nipkit rolled over and mewed something about catnip.

A few minutes later you could hear Speckletail shrieking, "FIREHEART I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" all the way to the sun drown place. And I don't think I'll have to tell you what happens next.

--Yellowfang's den—

Yellowfang was being kept up by the kits and was attempting to put moss and cobwebs in her ears so she could get to sleep.

"Beating him up isn't going get the kits to sleep." Yellowfang growled.

--RiverClan—

In the warrior's den a few warriors woke with a start.

"GRAYSTRIPE! I LOVE YOU!!" a confused Silverstream yowled.

"What?" Stonefur asked.

"Nothing!" Silverstream squeaked.

--WindClan—

Onewhisker woke a little bit then muttered, "I should ask Barkface what that meant but I want to sleep some more." So he rolled over and went back to sleep.

--ShadowClan--

All the cats are sleeping so shush!

--Nowhere in general--

Well the ThunderClan didn't get that much sleep that night and Rockkit, Sugarkit, and Coffeekit still haven't tired out.

--end chapter--

Blue: sorry if that was lousy toward the end I'm trying to study for an AP test and I wrote this now it's my bed time and I'm tired so good night

Reviews

Blue: hyper.girl.me.ya reviewed again and I updated faster this time

Blue: tsugi, Spottedstar reviewed I'm not sure if turning Fireheart in to a girl would work but, your other idea I'll try I hope you liked them

Blue: hyper.much911 I have been in therapy before but I didn't think it helped but, thanx for I guess your compliment


	6. normal day, get used to it!

Blue: time for chapter 6! Here's the reviews,

Reviews 

Blue: k' here's Flamecat01's review…. Yay! Let's all go to therapy together! Let's see if we can send the therapist into therapy! Next is Demon Kitty Girl well I'm glad you liked the story! Lastly is Dragonpelt, yep he did that and I'm glad Firepaw(Dradonpelt's OC) liked it, sorry I didn't update soon though… sorry again…

---Chapter 6: normal day, get used to it!---

-The next day-nursery-

"Man, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night!" Speckletail whined.

"It didn't help that Princess had another kit." Frostfur added.

---A/N---

Blue: Sorry… I found out after I posted the last chappy that Princess had five kits not four… so umm… here's her fifth kit!

Name: Frostkit

A white tabby she-kit with icy blue eyes

Blue: sorry about that anyways

---A/N: end---

"Now it's really crowded in here!" Willowpelt complained.

"Just wait until their kits start playing." Speckletail growled.

"My last two kits are ready to be apprenticed." Frostfur mewed meekly hoping to calm down the other queens.

"Brightkit and Thornkit? That would make it less crowed in here. But still, it's cramped, I'll see if I can make a new nursery for Princess and Fireheart." Goldenflower meowed.

"Why? There's enough room now?" Willowpelt protested as Sugarkit ran by the queens giggling something about evil space kitties.

"Can you imagine if Fireheart and Princess' other kits are at all like Sugarkit, Coffeekit, and Rockkit? Those 3 are only a day old and already they're driving us crazy!!! But how will you get anyone to build a new nursery?" Speckletail hissed.

Goldenflower looked at the other queens before mysteriously mewing, "I have my ways." Then she left to seduce her Tigerclaw into getting a new nursery built. Half way to Tigerclaw, she was run over by Coffeekit, who was claiming to be an evil space kitty. Then a few fox-lengths later she tripped over Nipkit, who was sleeping and mewing something about catnip. Finally she reached Tigerclaw, who was just ran over by Rockkit, who was also claiming to be an evil space kitty.

Back in the nursery Frostkit ran up to the queens. "HELP!!!!!!!! MOMMY IS NOT MOVING I THINK SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!" she shrieked.

"Frostkit? Your mommy is not dead she's just sleeping." Willowpelt reasoned.

"Oh…. That's good!" Frostkit sighed. Then she left until she saw her sleeping cousin, Nipkit (he's still sleeping). She freaked out and ran back to the queens.

Frostfur spoke before the kit could scream, "Frostkit, Nipkit is also sleeping he's not dead either."

"Oh! OK!" a relieved Frostkit squeaked .

---1 minute later---

Frostkit ran over to the queens freaked out again screaming, "HELP-"

The queens all yelled in unison at the kit, "NO ONE IS DEAD!!!!! THEY'RE JUST SLEEPING!!!!"

"Oh! I see…" Frostkit mused, then she left the queens alone to talk.

---Middle of the camp---

"Bluestar we found this weird object by the thunderpath." Longtail informed.

"What object? You don't have any thing with you." Bluestar asked.

"Oh, Swiftpaw is carrying it." Longtail replied. Then Swiftpaw strolled in to camp with with a lighter.

"What is that?" Bluestar gasped.

"I dunno that's why I called it a strange object." Longtail sighed.

"Then why did you bring it here?" Bluestar hissed

Longtail looked at his pale paws and shrugged, "I dunno."

"What do we do with it?" Bluestar asked.

"Maybe if we leave it here…. A hawk will come and take it away or something…." Swiftpaw suggested.

"Well that's the best idea I've heard all day." Bluestar cheered. Then the 3 cats left the lighter in the middle of the clearing, and went on with their duties.

---A few minutes later---

Emberkit was bored. Nothing in this world was interesting it was all super boring. So now she was wandering around camp and whineing

"Bored, bored, bored! I'm sooo bored!" She complained. Then she tripped over the lighter. "Owww…" she protested, then she started to play with the lighter and eventually lit it. "SWEEET!" she cheered, and as she was fangirling the flame it went out. "But. But. It was so pretty…" she cried. Then she turned on the flame again "AWSOME!!" she cheered and then she took her new firestick to a more secluded place.

And Treekit was also wandering around camp until she saw a bird. "Hey Mr. Bird wanna be my friend?" Treekit asked.

The Bird cocked it's head and asked, "Tweet?"

"I'm sorry don't speak bird…. Don't worry I'll learn to speak bird!" Treekit declared, then she ran off to play her CD called, 'Foreign Tongues for Cats: Bird Edition.'

Then off in a corner somewhere, Fireheart pounced Princess' tail because it was moving. Princess sighed, "I already mauled him but… FIREHEART I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" then she mauled him, again.

---RiverClan---

Mudfur looked up from his herbs and sighed, "Is ThunderClan running out of queens to maul Fireheart? We have some willing to maul him."

---WindClan territory---

Onewhisker, Whitepaw, and some other unimportant WindClanners were on a hunting patrol.

"NOOO!!!!!!!! I can't ask Barkface what that meant!!!!!!"Onewhisker yowled in anguish.

Whitepaw shook her head and hissed, "Idiot."

---ShadowClan---

The ShadowClan warriors was looking around for some thing to do when Nightstar ran into the clearing.

"Hey everyone! Lets go to the showing of 'Sesame Street Live!'" Nightstar yowled as he waved around a bunch of backstage passes to said show. The ShadowClan cats cheered the followed their leader to the show.

---Back in the nursery---

Cloudkit was reading a book called 'Dealing with Your Insane Family for Idiots' when Brightkit came over and admiringly mewed, "I didn't know you could read!"

"I can't." Cloudkit,

Brightkit blinked in disbelief at the white kit.

---end chapter---

Blue: Well… I'm out of school now so I should up date faster but… I got out almost a week ago… any way I'll try to update faster… shouldn't be too hard


	7. angry kitties

Blue: Here's chapter 7

Sandpaw and Dustpaw::GLARE:

Blue: EK! Here's the reviews… will you two stop glaring at me?

Sandpaw and Dustpaw: No. :GLARE:

Reviews 

Blue: GAH!! Sorry Dragonpelt did take forever to update I'm trying to be faster.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw::GLARE!:

Blue: EP! Besides I don't think those two will let me slack off.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw::GLARE!:

---Chapter 7: I think those cats want to kill me---

---one month later-nursery-

Thornkit and Brightkit were lounging around.

"How long is it going to be before we're apprenticed?" Thornkit whined.

"I have no clue, we're already around 8 moons old." Brightkit sighed. Both of the kits turned to see their mother bounding towards them.

"Guys guess what!" Frostfur panted.

"What?" Brightkit asked.

"We're getting apprenticed soon?" Thornkit hoped.

Frostfur snorted and mewed, "No… the new nursery is built now we can actually get some sleep!"

The other queens and kits (except for Fireheart and his relatives, they were some where else in camp) cheered(they were eavesdropping).

---Middle of ThunderClan camp---

Sandpaw was staring at the empty gorse tunnel with some bones near by and mewed, "Well there goes the rest of the warriors….. Off to attack ShadowClan."

Yellowfang walked into the clearing sniffed flashed a confused face. then she acted like a bloodhound and sniffed over to the bones and hissed, "Brokenstar…."

"WHAT?!?" Sandpaw gasped.

"Brokenstar's scent is on these bones." Yellowfang clarified.

"But, Tigerclaw just took the rest of the warriors to attack ShadowClan." Sandpaw informed.

"That idiot, you warn the clan I'll go send Brackenpaw after them." Yellowfang growled as she hurried off to the apprentice's den.

Sandpaw darted in the other way, jumped on top of the highrock, and yowled, "ThunderClan!! HELP!! BROKENSTAR HAS BEEN SCENTED IN THE TERRITORY!!"

All the remaining clan cats ran over to the highrock to help defend the camp as Brokenstar and his gang of rogues tried to sneak in each holding a blade of grass or a leaf in their mouths. Frostfur fluffed her fur and hissed, "They're here!"

"Damn there goes the element of surprise…" Brokenstar cursed.

"How could she see through our disguises? They were fool proof!" Clawface cried.

Fireheart walked over to Brokenstar stared in his face and said, "Ya know, Frostfur, you might be going senile. I don't see Brokenstar or any of his followers. All I see are some ugly bushes, I mean why do we keep such ugly bushes around? They are sooo ugly. I think the forest patrol is going to come around soon and destroy the bushes for being _soo_ ugly!"

The rest of the clan cats just sweat dropped. Brokenstar and his rogues seethed at the insults hurled at them. How dare Fireheart call _THEM _UGLY! Clawface leaped at Fireheart and the clearing explode into battle (the elders took all the original kits into the nursery and Cinderpaw joined them). Fireheart ran away from Clawface screaming that the ugly bush was trying to kill him. Then Clawface pinned Fireheart and was about to tale a bite out of his neck when Graystripe ran over and bit his arm off.

"Run away Clawface, your as good as dead." Graystripe growled.

"'Tis but a scratch." Clawface protested.

"A scratch? Your leg's off!" Graystripe disagreed.

"No, it isn't." Clawface denied.

"Well, what's that, then?" Graystripe reasoned as he flicked his tail in the misplaced leg's direction.

"I've had worse." Clawface snorted.

"You liar!" Graystripe declared.

"Come on, you Foxdung!" Clawface taunted.

Then the cats got in to another fight where Graystripe bit of another one of Clawface's legs

"Hah! Come on, then." Clawface challenged.

"What?" Graystripe asked.

"Have at you!" Clawface said as he swiped at Graystripe.

"……..Eh. You are indeed brave, you stupid furball, but the fight is mine." Graystripe stated.

"Oh, had enough, eh?" Clawface taunted.

"Look, you stupid furball. You've only got two legs left." Graystripe hissed.

"No, I don't." Clawface countered.

"Look!" Graystripe pointed out.

"Just a flesh wound." Clawface shrugged, as he scratches at Graystripe.

"Look, stop that." Graystripe, growled.

"Chicken!" Clawface taunted, then he swiped at Graystripe again "Chickennn!"

"Look, I'll have another one of your legs." Graystripe hissed, Clawface scratched him again. Then Clawface and Graystripe fight again causing Clawface to lose another leg.

"Right. I'll do you for that!" Clawface growled.

"You'll what?" Graystripe mocked.

"Come here!" Clawface ordered.

"What are you going to do, bleed on me?" Graystripe teased.

"I'm invincible!" Clawface declared.

"You're a Mouse-brained fool." Graystripe contradicted.

"Clawface always triumphs! Have at you! Come on, then." Clawface yowled.

Then Graystripe just walked over and bit off Clawface's last leg

"Oh? All right, we'll call it a draw."mewed Graystripe as he turned and walked away, then he called over his shoulder, "Come, Fireheart."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you. I'll bite your legs off!" Clawface hissed.

(A/N: sorry I love Monty Python)

"Graystripe, you saved me from that really ugly bush!" Fireheart cheered as he looked at his idol.

"What bush?" Graystripe confusedly asked.

With everyone else, the kits that weren't hiding were tormenting the rogues. Sugarkit, Coffeekit and Rockkit were just sugar high as usual(gave the rogues a headache and occasionally ran over them). Nipkit was mauling a rogue because it wouldn't give him catnip even though it smelled of catnip. Emberkit was being mesmerized by her firestick again (most clan cats have a fear of fire) so she was terrorizing them. Frostkit was panicking telling the nearest rogue everything that could go wrong making him paranoid. Lastly Treekit was explaining to a rogue why birds, mice, and squirrels can be such good friends to them and why fighting is very wrong. The other fights aren't interesting so why bother explaining them, but there is only a few rogues left.

---1 hour later---

The battle is over, everyone is back, and Bluestar is addressing the clan.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw it is time you were made warriors. Dustpaw you will be known now as Duststorm and Sandpaw you will be known as Sandpelt." Bluestar meowed. (A/N: I know those aren't the right ceremony words, but pretend they are)

The clan cats, stared confusedly at Bluestar, most of them pulled out a script, nodded, put it away, and gave Bluestar more funny looks. Whitestorm hopped over to Bluestar whispered something in her ear then leapt away.

"Sorry about that Dustpaw and Sandpaw will now be known as Dustpelt and Sandstorm." Bluestar corrected.

"Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm!" The Clan cats cheered. As the two newest warriors jumped down for their vigil.

Fireheart ran over to Sandstorm and said, "Congratulations, Sandpelt!" Sandstorm gave him a death stare. Then seeing as how he wouldn't figure out that she was mad at him she mauled him. But since she didn't scream 'FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!' the other clans didn't react.

---Nursery---

"Did you see how fast Sandstorm and Dustpest were made warriors after they just glared at the authoress for awile?" Thornkit suggested.

"Let's try it!" Brightkit agreed.

---My Computer's Room---

I squeak, then I type some thing into the computer.

---Middle of ThunderClan camp---

Bluestar is still on top of the Highrock when she suddenly becomes rigid and meowed in a monotone voice, "We have some thing else to get through before the chapter can end." The clan cats groaned. "Thornkit, you're now Thornpaw Mousefur is your mentor. Brightkit you're now Brightpaw, Whitestorm's apprentice." (A/N: I know those aren't the right words either but you get the idea)

"Now I have a new apprentice?!? Couldn't I have a day's break from them?" Whitestorm whined.

---End chapter---

Blue: well there's chapter 7

SandSTORM: finally Dustpelt and I were made warriors now we can stop glareing at you byes :leaves:

Blue: anyway Fireheart and Princess's kits will become apprentices in a few chappys any ideas for mentors? Anyone?


	8. the nameless chappy

Blue: time for chapter 8! I cant believe how many people reviewed! I'm so happy! Thank you, you guys. Heres the reviews,

Reveiws: 

Blue: first is Dragonpelt…. Thank you! I'm trying to update faste

Blue: then Streamheart…. Yay the story's insane!! Thank you!

Blue: here's .x…. don't worry I'm far from being done there will be a lot more of Fireheart's (and Princess') kits and thank you!

Blue: lastly is Dustclaw…. I love the way you chose the mentors for the kits it's what I did for Treekit(can anyone guess who her mentor is gonna be?) and once again thank you for reviewing

---chapter 8: needs a name---

---one day later---

In Bluestar's den Bluestar was staring off into space as Tigerclaw approached her.

"What do we do with Mudclaw and Brokenstar?" Tigerclaw growled.

Bluestar jumped and confusedly asked, "Huh?" her eyes clearly showed she had no clue what Tigerclaw was talking about.

"From yesterday's battle. Mudclaw doesn't have any legs and Brokenstar is blind." Tigerclaw clarified.

Bluestar eyes widened in understanding, "Oh. Right, I forgot about them Sandstorm and Dustpelt being warriors sounded more important than deciding what to do with the rogues…. I guess they stay as prisoners." she decided.

"Sounds good. I'll spread the word" Tigerclaw agreed.

---One day later, before dawn-Fireheart's dream---

On a wind swept moor, Spottedleaf hopped up to Fireheart with a purr.

"Fireheart, beware of a warrior you can't trust." Spottedleaf purred.

"OMG! Smudge is gonna turn against me?" Fireheart gasped.

"Smudge isn't a warrior…." Spottedleaf sighed.

"Henry?" Fireheart guessed.

"He's not a warrior either." Spottedleaf corrected.

"I know, FERNKIT!" Fireheart declared.

"……………….. that's it! I'm gonna give prophecies to someone smarter!" Spottedleaf roared then she vanished in a gust of wind, cause ghosts are just that awesome.

Fireheart looked around his dream and mewed, "Spottedleaf? Where are you? ……… screamo song time! (insert random screamo song here)." Then he woke up.

---ThunderClan camp---

As Fireheart was waking up, Nipkit was growling at the rest of the kits as the queens lounged nearby.

"What a quiet morning." Willowpelt stated. Because she said that, a scratched Onewhisker runs into the clearing.

"Help! RiverClan and ShadowClan are attacking our camp!!!" Onewhisker begged.

"Right, I'll organize attack patrols and while your waiting Onewhisker you can talk to Nipkit." Bluestar ordered.

Nipkit glared at Onewhisker and hissed, "….. Got any catnip?"

"No? who's your mother?" Onewhisker mused.

"Fireheart." Nipkit growled.

"No, I meant who is your mother, not father." Onewhisker clarified.

"Fireheart." Nipkit spat.

"NO! I meant who is the cat who gave birth to you?" Onewhisker tried again.

"Oh? Fireheart." Nipkit growled at he scratched Onewhisker.

Onewhisker jumped to a fox-length from the anger issues kit and sighed as he thought of ways to get Nipkit to understand. But before he could attempt to clarify himself again, Bluestar called and told him to lead the way to the WindClan camp.

---On the way---

Onewhisker turned to Tigerclaw and asked, "So, Tigerclaw, who is Nipkit's mother?"

"Don't ask." Tigerclaw growled.

"I already did…." Onewhisker muttered.

"Then you're not getting an answer." Tigerclaw sighed.

---WindClan camp---

The WindClan was viciously getting attacked by RiverClan and ShadowClan. Then the ThunderClan patrol burst in to the clearing fallowed by a curious Onewhisker (still wondering who Nipkit's mother is). And a while later, the intruders were getting thrown out of camp when Sugarkit, Coffeekit, and Rockkit ran into the clearing with pop, cookies, and really strong coffee.

"Woot! PARTY!!!" Coffeekit yowled.

"This party is boring! Good thing we came to liven it up!" Sugarkit shrieked.

"Where's the music player? You can't have a party without music!" Rockkit declared.

"GO HOME!!!" Longtail hissed.

Of course the kits didn't listen, they were already downing the sweets and drinks. Then Rockkit and Coffeekit start to break dance. While Sugarkit insisted on playing 7 minutes in heaven so she shoved a confused Leopardfur and an annoyed Tigerclaw in to Barkface's den. (They just stared at each other then mauled each other.) 7 minutes later a frantic Fireheart and a bored Princess joined the cats in the clearing, by now the RiverClan cats were running home to try to keep their sanity (little did they know that they lost it by chapter 2). ShadowClan cats ran home to stop from dancing with the kits (they have to keep up their evil image).

"HAS ANY ONE SEEN MY KITS?!?" Fireheart hollered.

"Coffeekit is over here dancing with Rockkit and Sugarkit is over there, forcing cats to play 7 minutes in heaven." Princess sighed.

"Oh… What about Nipkit?" Fireheart asked.

"We left him at camp." Princess sighed.

"Not with Fernkit?!" Fireheart gasped.

"Yes he is with Fernkit. Why do you want to know?" Princess mewed

"NOOO! NIPKIT I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!" Fireheart shrieked as he ran back to camp but somewhere around FourTrees Leopardfur jumped him and produced to maul him. Tigerclaw stood off to the side laughing at Fireheart's misfortune. Back at WindClan's camp, Onewhisker asked Sugarkit who her mom was.

"Fireheart!!!!" Sugarkit shrieked.

Before Onewhisker could reply some random ThunderClan cat called their clan mates to go, leaving a very confused Onewhisker. Onewhisker vowed that no matter what he would find out who Nipkit and Sugarkit's mother really is(he doesn't believe a tom can give birth). Fireheart's clan mates stopped Leopardfur from beating him up even more, as they passed by them. And then they all walked home(except the kits who ran and for Fireheart who decided to fly). And they all lived happily ever after…. YEAH RIGHT!! The story isn't even over! But the chapter is….

---End Chapter---

Blue: Sorry readers I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks starting today so it'll be a while before I can update.

Blue: also I'm still taking requests for kit's mentors


	9. 3 moons

Blue: I'm back!! Once again you reviewers made me so happy! Depending how you look at it I got 4 or 5 reviews! HUG TIME:hugs Dragonpelt, Streamheart, magride, and asais:

Reviews 

Blue: first up is Dragonpelt…. Sorry but I really don't want to get your oc's personalities wrong sorry… but thank you for your review!

Blue: next is Streamheart's review…. Thank you and sorry I couldn't fast forward through my vacation I was on a sailboat and those don't move too fast!

Blue: then it's magride….. umm…… why I'm beating up Fireheart…. I guess just because it's fun! Thank you for your reveiews!

Blue: Lastly is asais's review….. that would be hilarious but going to ShadowClan would mean that Nipkit couldn't get catnip from the twolegplace… he wouldn't like that

---chapter 9: the kits are 3 moons old---

-Two moons later-ThunderClan camp-

Tigerclaw and his hunting patrol were returning from their hunt with a bird in Tigerclaw's mouth. Then Treekit spotted them.

Treekit, "TIGERCLAWY, YOU'RE A COLD BLOODED MURDERER!!!!"

Tigerclaw, "WHAT NO WAY AM I COLD BLOODED MURDERER!!!" as he thought, '_# how did she learn about Redtail? Wait…_ _'Tigerclawy'?' _so he added, "and stop calling me Tigerclawy!"

Treekit, "YES YOU ARE, YOU MURDERED ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!!!"

Tigerclaw thought, '_ok who have I killed recently? Maybe someone from the battle a moon ago? No she's never left ThunderClan territory… I think. She's too young to know Redtail… and I haven't killed Fireheart or Bluestar…yet' _then he said, "Treekit, I don't know what you mean I haven't killed anyone."

Treekit, "DON'T LIE TO ME!!! YOU HAVE HIS DEAD BODY IN YOUR JAWS!!"

Tigerclaw checked what was in his jaws, it was a bird. Tigerclaw, "……………..you're kidding right?"

Treekit, "NO I'M NOT KIDDING!! THAT'S MR. BIRDIE!!! HE HAD A WIFE AND 10 CHILDREN, but only 3 are living at home right now. AND YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

Tigerclaw, "Umm… you do know what we eat, right?"

Treekit, "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, MURDERER!!" then she stormed away.

Tigerclaw, "Good riddance." Then he dumped poor Mr. Birdie on the fresh kill pile. Then he was ran over by Sugarkit who giggling about having to steal socks, whatever socks are, then he got up proudly walked 10 steps before tripping on Nipkit, and then he just sulked away cursing about Fireheart and his family.

-outside the nurseries-

Fireheart glare suspiciously at Fernkit before hissing, "I'm on to you, Fernkit I know you're not as innocent as you appear."

Fernkit just stared at him before saying, "Right I'm just gonna go over there away from you bye." Then she ran across camp.

Fireheart, "My work here is done." Then he proudly walked back into the nursery leaving Rockkit and Coffeekit to have a very animated nonsense contest.

Rockkit was flailing his arms and said, "So when I woke up I slid down to the living room to have dinner!"

Coffeekit, "There was a bunny there but, it wasn't a bunny it was a dinosaur!"

Rockkit, "I see your dinosaur and raise you one horse!"

Ashkit, "Wait what's a dinosaur, horse, or a living room?"

Coffeekit, "Purple stocks just went up by green!"

Ashkit, "What are stocks?!?"

Rockkit, "AHHH!"

Ashkit, "What?!?"

Rockkit, "Buy yes today!"

Ashkit, "You two aren't making any sense I'm leaving."

Coffeekit, "There are currently 2604 a's!"

-Somewhere else-

Tigerclaw, "Emberkit what are you doing here?"

Emberkit, "Pretty fire…"

Tigerclaw, "WHAT?!? FIRE!?!" then he took a few steps toward the pyromaniac kit, he tripped over the sleeping Nipkit, then crashed into Emberkit and somehow wound up setting his tail on fire with Emberkit's firestick.

Emberkit, "Pretty tail…."

Tigerclaw, "MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!" then he ran around camp screaming. However the fire never spread to the rest of his body so he only had a charred tail by the end of the day.

-Somewhere else-

Frostkit, "OMG!! WHAT IF FIREHEART IS RIGHT?!? WHAT IF FERNKIT REALLY IS EIVL?!?"

Frostfur, "Frostkit… Fernkit isn't evil."

Frostkit, "Well that could very well be a mask put up so we never think any thing is wrong!"

The Queens, "…………….."

Brindleface, "Could you guy excuse me for a moment? Thanks!" Then she ran off.

Tigerclaw charred tail and all walk walking through the camp when he heard, Treekit and Cloudkit yell, "Murderer!"

Tigerclaw, "I am not a murderer!"

Cloudkit, "I never said you were."

Treekit, "Well 'murderer of my close friend', we were just singing, it had nothing to do with you, although it does fit."

Tigerclaw, "What song were you singing?"

Cloudkit, "Murderer by the Helloween."

Treekit, "Can't we sing songs?"

Tigerclaw, "Uhh… I guess you can continue." Then he left.

Cloudkit, "You're right! He does freak out when you say murderer near him! This is fun!"

Treekit, "Yeah, but we made a bet so pay up!"

Cloudkit, "But I don't have 30 mouse-tails! How about I just give to a flower headband for your apprentice ceremony."

Treekit, "I like that idea even better!!"

Then the kits jumped as they heard, "FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

Cloudkit, "Was that Brindleface?"

Treekit, "I think so."

-RiverClan camp-

Mudfur, "Wow he stayed out of trouble for a long time."

-WindClan camp-

Whitepaw, "Umm… Barkface? What did that mean?"

Barkface, "Tell Onewhisker that it wasn't a sign from StarClan."

Onewhisker, "How did you know I told her to ask you that?"

Barkface, "I was only a tail-lengh away when you asked her to."

Whitepaw, "He does have a point there."

-ShadowClan camp-

Nightstar, "Time for a jump rope tournament!"

ShadowClan cats, "YAYY!!!"

-ThunderClan camp-

Coffeekit, "-and then he turned into a steamroller to fly under the water."

---End Chapter---

Blue: there it is chapter 9. I think I figured out what apprentices will go with what mentor, so yeah… review please!


	10. the bushes strike back

Blue: now it's time for chapter 10! And the reviews,

Reviews 

Blue: First is dragonqueenc…. Thank you for reviewing and thank you to Dragonpelt too!

Blue: next is Streamheart….. thank you too!

Blue: Lastly is Leafstorm… thank you for reviewing

Blue: now that the reviews are done its time to hug the reviewers…… AIR HUG!!!

---chapter 10: the bushes strike back---

-Two moons later-

Brackenpaw went out to hunt when he saw ShadowClan and WindClan creeping by. Okay, they were trying to creep, they were constantly stepping on twigs and tails, they had Brokentail's gang's idea for camouflage(you know, the blade of grass in there mouths), and that CD player blasting the Star Wars theme song didn't help.

Brackenpaw thought, '_they must be here to try to kill Brokentail and Clawface!' _

-Flashback-

Treekit, "TIGYWIGYCLAW IS A MURDERER!!!!!"

Tigerclaw, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!!" then Tigerclaw got ran over by a white blur.

-End flashback-

Brackenpaw, "AHH!!!! WRONG FLASHBACK!!!!" (The invaders are making too much noise to hear him yowl.)

-Correct flashback-

Nightstar, "ThunderClan is sheltering Brokenstar!"

Bluestar, "And Mudclaw! You forgot Mudclaw! Anyways BrokenTAIL is blind and Mudclaw has no legs! They're harmless!"

Tallstar, "Yeah right!"

Bluestar, "See Tallstar agrees."

-End Flashback-

Brackenpaw, "…. I should tell everyone." Then he left to tell everyone that ShadowClan and WindClan were gonna attack ThunderClan.

-a few minutes later-outside ThunderClan camp-

Tallstar, "BOO!!!"

Nightstar (wearing a kittyhat), "RAR!!!!"

Fireheart, "AHHH MORE UGLY BUSHES!!!! THIS TIME THEY BROUGHT A CREEPY KITTY FRIEND!!! GRAYSTRIPE! HELP!!!" Then he ran back into camp.

Bluestar, "I figured he would say that… I guess it's time for our secret weapon"

Tigerclaw, "What's our secret weapon again?"

Bluestar, "I got this idea two moons ago watch. Hey Emberkit! Guess what, those bushes over there are flammable!"

Emberkit, "Cool! Wait what does flammable mean?"

Lionheart, "Flammable means catches on fire easily."

Emberkit, "SWEEET!!!" Then she ran over to set the invaders on fire.

Sandstorm, "Aren't you dead?"

Then Fireheart emerged from the gorse tunnel because he couldn't find Graystripe in the camp. He saw Lionheart and shrieked, "AHHHH!!!!! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!!" and ran away.

Lionheart, "You're right I've been dead for a while bye-bye!"

Then the clans got in to a fight, which ended in WindClan and ShadowClan fleeing into the river to put out their flaming pelts (much to Emberkit's dismay).

-With Fireheart-

Fireheart ran over to sunningrocks were Graystripe and Silverstream were.

Fireheart, "WAHH GRAYSTRIPE SAVE MEEE!!!"

Graystripe, "Fireheart can you go away I'm kinda in the middle of some thing."

Silverstream, "The clan idiot?"

Graystripe, "Yep."

Fireheart, "But, Graystripe! The ugly bushes returned!"

Graystripe, "I'm sure they're gone now."

Fireheart(noticing Silverstream for the first time), "Who's that? She sure is fat!"

Silverstream, "I'm not fat! I'm PREGNANT!"

Fireheart stared disbelieving at the RiverClan queen before cheerfully replying, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Graystripe, "Whoa Deja vu."

Sliverstream screamed, "FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Graystripe, "More déjà vu!"

---ThunderClan camp---

Yellowfang, "This seams very familiar."

---WindClan camp---

Onewhisker, "I know what that means!"

Barkface, "Really?"

Onewhisker, "Yeah! A warrior is about to lose his warrior pride!"

Barkface, "……………………………………………………………………………………….Baka(idiot)."

---ShadowClan---

Littlecloud, "Ugly?"

Nightstar, "WAHH!!! Fireheart called me creepy!"

Littlecloud, "Ugly?"

Wetfoot, "MY BEAUTIFUL FUR NO!!!!!! THAT KIT BURNED IT!!!!"

Littlecloud, "Ugly? HOW DARE FIREHEART CALL ME UGLY!!!"

---RiverClan---

Brackenpaw, "ShadowClan and WindClan are gonna attack ThunderClan!"

Crookedstar, "You want us to help?"

Brackenpaw, "Not really."

Crookedstar, "Then why did you tell us!?!"

Brackenpaw, "Hey Leopardfur! ShadowClan and WindClan are gonna attack ThunderClan!"

Leopardfur, "So?"

---ThunderClan camp- later---

Bluestar, "Brackenpaw for warning everyone that ShadowClan and WindClan were gonna attack you get to be a warrior, your new name is Brackenfur. And for next time, don't tell the attackers or a clan that has no business knowing."

Brackenfur, "That's a good idea!"

Everyone else, "Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"

Brakenfur, "Cinderpaw, I wish you could have become a warrior with me…."

Cinderpaw, "That's okay! I would have had to put up with Fireheart for a longer time! I would've gone crazy already!"

Brackenfur, "That's good!"

Swiftpaw, "Kittypet conspiracy."

Dustpelt, "How is that a kittypet conspiracy?"

Sandstorm, "Yeah he wasn't a kittypet or mentored by one."

Swiftpaw, "It's still the kittypet conspiracy."

---End Chapter---

Blue: I can't believe the story already has 10 chapters…. Anyways next chapter is where the kits get mentors (Fireheart's, Princess's, and Brindleface's kits) well til then, ja nee!


	11. Mentors

Blue: here's chapter 11. Wow. Just wow! I can't believe how much people reviewed. Thank you all so much and here are the reviews;

Reviews 

Blue: First up is Silameara!... thank you! I bet Fireheart could change colors if someone planted the idea in his head(when he flew home from WindClan it started with an interesting conversation with Tigerclaw). Princess' warrior name is Princess although her apprentice name is Princesspaw her name got changed back to Princess when she became a warrior, I did that to try to stop the confusion but I guess it just caused more sorry. And thank you again!

Blue: then it's sam.. thank you too!

Blue: next is dragonqueenc… ummm… I mean Dragonpelt! Thank you again!

Blue: after that is Raccoonheart…..lol I had to laugh reading your review thank you!!

Blue: Tsugi! Streamheart…. Sorry I went on a long weekend trip but here's the next chapter and thank you so much

Blue: Lastly is Leafstorm!... Don't worry as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep updating! 

Blue: Hugs and cookies for every one who reviewed!

---Chapter 11: mentors---

Treekit, "Cloudkit, guess what!"

Cloudkit, "What?"

Treekit, "Tonight we're becoming apprentices!"

Cloudkit, "Sweet finally!"

Treekit, "Pay up."

Cloudkit, "Huh?"

Treekit, "The flower headband, from our bet."

Cloudkit innocently replied, "Bet? What bet?"

Treekit, "The bet from when we were three moons old! We bet about yelling 'murderer' at Tigywigyclaw and I won! So pay up!"

Cloudkit, "Darn I thought you'd forget…." Then he left to make her flower thingie.

---later---

Bluestar, "Hey everyone! Time for another apprentice ceremony."

Most of the clan, "Groooaaan."

Bluestar, "Be quiet. Right, would the following kits come up here, Ashkit, Fernkit, Cloudkit, Emberkit, Sugarkit, Rockkit, Coffeekit, Treekit, Nipkit, and Frostkit."

Frostkit, "AAHHH!!! We're being called to the highrock!!! Bluestar want to exile us!!!"

Princess, "Relax Frostkit, Bluestar already said that it was an apprentice ceremony, you're not being exiled."

Frostkit, "Oh, okay!"

Bluestar, "Ashpaw, your mentor is gonna be Darkstripe."

The cats all purred in approval as the pair touched noses.

Bluestar, "Next is Fernpaw, Princess will mentor you."

Fireheart, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The rest of the clan ignored him and watched as the two she cats touched noses.

Bluestar, "Then we have Cloudpaw, his mentor will be Fireheart."

The rest of the clan groaned after all Cloudkit was the only sane one in his family (besides for Princess) they didn't want him to go crazy too. Ant then toms touched noses.

Bluestar, "Swiftpaw, I think you are ready for an apprentice-"

Swiftpaw, "No I'm not! I'm only an apprentice!"

Bluestar, "You will mentor Emberpaw."

Swiftpaw, "Great I get the pyromaniac…."

Dustpelt, "Better than one of the sugar high kits."

Sandstorm, "Yeah I'd hate it if I had to mentor one of those three."

Then Swiftpaw reluctantly walked over to touch noses with the flame-obsessed apprentice, grateful she wasn't her hyper brother or cozens.

Bluestar, "Next is Sugarpaw, and her mentor is Sandstorm!"

Bluestar, "Then I shall mentor Rockkit."

The cats breathed a sigh of relief as their leader touched noses with the young gray cat.

Bluestar, "And Coffeepaw, shall be mentored by Dustpelt!"

Dustpelt, "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Well go over and touch noses with your new apprentice!" Sandstorm mocked while pushing him in to Coffeepaw.

Bluestar, "Now for Treepaw, she will be mentored by Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw, "But, she calls me Tigywigyclaw!"

Bluestar, "Sorry my mistake Treepaw's mentor is Tigywigyclaw!"

Most of the clan purred in amusement, as Tigerclaw hissed and touched noses with the flower-wearing apprentice.

Bluestar, "Sorry Runningwind but you're stuck with Nippaw."

Runningwind just sighed and walked over to touch noses with his new apprentice only to realize that Nippaw was sleeping a few feet away.

Runningwind, "Nippaw wake up we have to touch noses."

Nippaw sleeply mewed, "Dun wanna….." then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Runningwind just looked around like 'what do I do now?' before deciding to touch noses with Nippaw while he was sleeping.

Bluestar, "Lastly, Whitestorm, now that Sandstorm is a warrior, you are ready for another apprentice-

Whitestorm, "But I already have an apprentice you gave me Brightpaw the day that Sandstorm was made a warrior."

Bluestar, "Who cares? You're getting Frostpaw as your second apprentice."

Whitestorm, "But Willowpelt doesn't have an apprentice……"

Willowpelt, "Shut up!"

Bluestar, "Willowpelt isn't gonna mentor Frostpaw Whitestorm, you are end of discussion!"

Whitestorm, "You're mean to your family……"

ThunderClan cats, "Ashpaw! Fernpaw! Cloudpaw! Emberpaw! Sugarpaw! Rockpaw! Coffeepaw! Treepaw! Nippaw! Frostpaw!" and after they chanted the new apprentices names once everyone was out of breath so I guess it wasn't really chanting. Then everyone left to go their own ways.

-With Darkstripe and Ashpaw-

Darkstripe, "Well I think I got lucky, Ashpaw time for your first lesson; mocking."

-With Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw-

Longtail, "…. So do I have 2 apprentices now? My apprentice has an apprentice….. I'm confused."

Swiftpaw, "I'm confused too. Am I a warrior or an apprentice now? Why me why not one of the queens, Graystripe, or Brackenfur."

Longtail, "Well you're older than Brackenfur, but other than that I really don't know."

Swiftpaw, "AAHHH!!! Emberpaw stop playing with fire!!"

Emberpaw, "But it's so pretty…." Then she drops her firestick and sets Swiftpaw and Longtail's tails on fire.

Swiftpaw and Longtail, "HELP!!!! OUR TAILS ARE ON FIRE!!!!!!!"

Emberpaw, "Pretty fire…………."

-With Bluestar and Rockpaw-

Rockpaw, "Bluestar what are we doing today? What are we doing? What are we doing? What are we doing? What are we doing?"

Bluestar, "Nothing, go play with your cozens."

Rockpaw groaned and reluctantly said, "Fine."

Bluestar sighed when he left and thought, 'what have I got my self in to?'

-With Dustpelt and Coffeepaw-

Coffeepaw, "Let's play!!!"

Dustpelt, "No."

Coffeepaw started chanting, "Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!" while jumping around Dustpelt until Rockpaw came and got to go play. Dustpelt fled in to the warriors den to get some rest.

-With Sandstorm and Sugarpaw-

Sugarpaw, "Hey Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm snapped, "WHAT!"

Sugarpaw, "Do you like mommy?"

Sandstorm blushed before mewing a quick, "no."

Sugarkit, "So you do!"

Sandstorm, "NO I DON'T"

But Sugarpaw didn't listen she was to busy singing, "You like mommy! You like mommy!" while dancing around Sandstorm until Coffeepaw and Rockpaw came over to get her to play with them. Sandstorm groaned and joined Dustpelt in the warriors den.

-With Whitestorm, Brightpaw, and Frostpaw-

Brightpaw, "I say we call our selves team white!"

Whitestorm, "Is that because my name is Whitestorm?"

Brightpaw, "that too actually I was thinking team white because we are all white based cats!"

Frostpaw, "OMG!!! YOU'RE RIGHT WHAT IF WE GO OUT THEN A BLIZZARD COMES AND WE GET LOST, AND THEN BECAUSE WE'RE TOO WHITE NOONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND US!!!"

Brightpaw, "But it's almost Greenleaf…."

Frostpaw, "It could happen."

Whitestorm, "I've been hunting, patrolling, and fighting in these woods for many moons now. We won't get lost. Anyways, I guess team white will work what do you think Frostpaw?"

Frostpaw, "I guess it would be fine….. But we still could get lost"

Brightpaw, "YAYY!!!"

-With Tigerclaw and Treepaw-

Tigerclaw, "First off no more calling me 'murder'"

Treepaw, "But Tigywigyclaw, I got bored of that a week ago."

Tigerclaw, "Stop that!"

Treepaw, "Stop what Tigywigyclaw?"

Tigerclaw, "Stop calling me 'Tigywigyclaw.'"

Treepaw, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "But it's not my name."

Treepaw, "It is now!"

Tigerclaw, "No it isn't!"

-With Runningwind and Nippaw-

Runningwind, "Nippaw are you gonna wake up any time soon?"

Nippaw, "Zzzzzzzzz."

Runningwind, "Well soon you're gonna have to wake up to go to bed."

Nippaw, "……………dun wanna……."

Runningwind, "……….." then he left to do whatever.

-With Princess, Fireheart, Cloudpaw, and Fernpaw-

Fireheart, "PRINCESS NOOO!!!! WHY DID YOU GET THE EVIL ONE!?!?"

Princess, "Fernpaw isn't evil so just shut up!"

Fernpaw, "What's he talking about?"

Cloudpaw, "I dunno one morning he woke up and decided that you were evil."

Fireheart, "NOO MY SISTER WILL BE TAINTED BY FERNPAW'S EVILNESS!!!"

Fernpaw, "Can I maul him?"

Cloudpaw, "He would think you're even more evil than before….."

Fernpaw, "He already thinks I'm the most evil cat ever so…. FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Princess, "Wow she has a long patience!"

Cloudpaw, "Yeah…" in the background Fernpaw was just mauling Fireheart.

-With RiverClan-

Mudfur, "Wow she sounds pretty young. I wonder what he did now."

-With WindClan-

Onewhisker entered the medicine cat den. As soon as Barkface he leaves the den.

Barkface, "Good bye! Off to collect more herbs!"

Onewhisker, "Darn I wanted to ask what the sign meant…."

-With ShadowClan-

Littlecloud, "I'm board…"

Whitethroat, "Then let's throw a party!!!"

Runningnose, "Did someone say party??"

ShadowClan cats, "YAY PARTY!!!"

Then ShadowClan started a huge party!

-With Graystripe and Brackenfur-

Both, "Yay! No apprentices!!"

Graystripe, "I have more than that reason to celebrate!"

Brackenfur, "Huh?"

Graystripe, "Silverstream had her kits!"

Brackenfur, "………..Who's Silverstream?"

---End chapter---

Blue: Yay now the kit's are apprentices they can do apprentice stuff now!

Blue: Will Nippaw ever wake up? Will Tigerclaw ever get Treepaw to stop calling him Tigywigyclaw? Will Team White get lost in a blizzard? Find out next time in warrior Princess! Yeah I just had to do that. Anyway bye!


	12. trip around the territory

Blue: now it's time for chapter 12!

Reviews 

Blue: first up is bluepaw95... thank you and only the she-cats are beating up Fireheart

Blue: then its Silameara... thank you! i was gonna make Treepaw mentor Emberpaw but the i couldn't really come up with any reasoning...especially since Treepaw is younger……yes the story actually has logic behind it.

This story is one of the funniest things I have EVER read! An aprentice getting an apprentice, and Graystripe, that was a totally idiotic thing to say... laughs so hard that it's hard to breath I can't wait to read the next chapter!

Blue: after that is Streamheart... thank you! Dustclaw chose Sugarpaw, Coffeepaw, Nippaw, and Rockpaw's mentors but i think i chose the rest

Blue: Tsugi! Leafstorm... thank you!... great now i'm being threatened to update...

Blue: lastly is Dragonpelt! Yay! Good for you! 1:he will wake up...eventually 2: You'll just have to read and find out  
3: Yeah, you're probably right.  
4: Well this is a fanfic although it has been sorta fallowing the original storyline, it doesn't fallow the story all the way. So I guess a reason might be, Graystripe has to watch out for the clan idiot now so he and Silverstream couldn't see each other as much. So, she was at RiverClan when Featherkit and Stormkit were born and with Mudfur by her side the whole time, though her kitting was painful, she and the kits survived.

---chapter 12: a trip around the territory-

-The next day-before dawn-ThunderClan camp-

Rockpaw, Sugarpaw, and Coffeepaw were all creeping up on their mentors (Rockpaw is in Bluestar's den). Rockpaw, Sugarpaw, and Coffeepaw yowled, "WAKE UP!!!!"

-Bluestar-

Bluestar jumped and hit her head on the ceiling, she got knocked out after that. Rockpaw left got a stick and started to poke her. Then about an hour later Bluestar woke up.

Bluestar hissed, "Rockpaw stop poking me! And no more waking me up you made me lose a life!"

Rockpaw, "Sorry……………So what are we doing today?"

Bluestar, "All the new apprentices will be shown around the territory."

Rockpaw, "Cool!" and then they left to check out the territory.

-Dustpelt and Sandstorm-when the apprentices yowled-

Dustpelt jumped and got stuck in the branches above him, and Sandstorm decided to be boring and just rolled over and went back to sleep. With their mentors umm….unable to teach Sugarpaw and Coffeepaw decided to play the-floor-is-lava-tag (you play tag but you can't touch the ground). Unfortunately, there no furniture so they just jumped on the warriors. Then about an hour later all the warriors had left(tired of being jumped on) and Dustpelt finally got him self untangled from the branches. Dustpelt took Coffeepaw out patrolling and Sandstorm had ran away from camp with Sugarpaw (the senior warriors really weren't happy with being jumped on) about half an hour ago.

-Apprentice den-

Runningwind, "Nippaw I have to show you the territory today wake UP!"

Nippaw, "Dun wanna……"

Longtail, "Swiftpaw you have to show Emberpaw around the territory today."

Swiftpaw, "……….the day really came to early today………."

Longtail, "Blame Coffeepaw and Sugarpaw."

Swiftpaw, "What?!? Why?"

Emberpaw, "Are you guys gonna show me where my firestick was found?"

Swiftpaw, "Sure. But you have to leave it here."

Emberpaw, "Leave what here?'

Swiftpaw, "Your firestick."

Emberpaw, "NEVER!!!!!!!!!!" then she ran out of camp in a random direction (with her firestick of course). Swiftpaw and Longtail glared in the direction she left for a minute before deciding they'd get in huge trouble if she didn't come back, was found on enemy territory, or the most likely option started a fire somewhere, so her mentor and her mentor's mentor started to track her down.

Whitestorm, "Brightpaw, Frostpaw. Lets go."

Brightpaw, "WAHHH!!! You didn't like my team white idea you won't call us team white!!!!"

Whitestorm, "Fine team white let's go." Then team white left.

Darkstripe, "Ashpaw lets go."

Ashpaw, "Okay!"

They got halfway to the den entrance when Darkstripe turned around and asked, "Ashpaw aren't you forgetting something?"

Ashpaw, "Oh yes!" he turned toward Fireheart and Princess and mocked, "Hey kittypet you're stupid you know why you're stupid? It's because you're a kittypet! Wanna know why you're a kittypet? It's because you're stupid! Wanna know why you're-"

Fernpaw, "Will you be quiet already!!"

Princess, "Yeah what are you Ashpaw-paw-paw(like Mojo-jo-jo the extremely repetitive monkey villain from the powerpuff girls)?!?"

Then Ashpaw and Darkstripe slunk out of the den.

Princess, "Well, Fernpaw shall we go?"

Fernpaw, "Sure." Then they left.

Fireheart, "Quick Cloudpaw! Wake-up!"

Cloudpaw, "But Aunty, I'm sure mommy can handle herself."

Fireheart, "Princess can handle her self with any one except the ultimate evil!"

Cloudpaw, "'Ultimate evil'? That's new."

Fireheart, "She convinced me of that last night when she beat me up."

Cloudpaw, "………..but a lot of she-cats have beat you up."

Fireheart, "Your point is?"

Cloudpaw, "That beating you up doesn't make anyone evil."

Fireheart, "…………..Okay? Anyways their trail is getting cold lets hurry!" Cloudpaw sighed then hurried after his mentor.

Then a half-asleep Tigerclaw hissed, "Treepaw wake up."

Treepaw suddenly wide-awake exclaimed, "MORNIN' TIGYWIGYCLAW!!!!"

Tigerclaw groaned, "Will you cut that out!!" then the zombie known as Tigerclaw stalked out of the den fallowed by the ball of sunshine known as Treepaw!

Runningwind, "Come on Nippaw everyone else has left we have to go."

Nippaw, "Dun wanna…….."

Runningwind, "Then you leave me no choice." Runningwind reached down, dragged his apprentice out of then camp, and started to give him the tour.

-Bluestar and Rockpaw-twolegplace-

Bluestar, "This is the twolegplace."

Rockpaw, "What's that?"

Bluestar, "What's what?"

Rockpaw, "That sound!"

Bluestar, "Music, I believe."

Rockpaw, "It's amazing……"

Bluestar, "You're not gonna turn out like Emberpaw and fire are you?"

Rockpaw, "That's a good idea!"

Bluestar, "WHATTT!!!!

-Bluestar and Rockpaw-sunningrocks-

Bluestar, "This is sunningrocks."

"Who's she?" Rockpaw asked while flicking his tail towards Leopardfur who was looking under rocks while muttering something about chicken. Then she looked up and saw the ThunderClan cats.

Leopardfur, "BLUESTAR TELL ME WHERE YOUR CHICKEN IS!!!!!!"

Bluestar walked to the river then started to flick water at the RiverClan deputy while meowing, "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!"

Leopardfur hissed in annoyance, she hated getting wet so to avoid more splashes she dove in the water and swam to the other side.

Rockpaw, "Umm…. Who's she?"

Bluestar, "Leopardfur, RiverClan deputy and chicken manic."

-Darkstripe and Ashpaw-twolegplace-

Ashpaw and Darkstripe, "Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet!"

Smudge, "NO!!!!!!!!!! WILD CATS HEEEEELP!!!!"

Ashpaw and Darkstripe, "Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kittypet! Stupid kitty-oww…." Yeah Smudge's twolegs threw some shoes at them for being noisy.

-Bluestar and Rockpaw-owltree-

Bluestar, "This is the owltree. You wanna know how to know if it's an owl's tree."

Rockpaw, "Do you just run strait up there and peek in?"

Bluestar, "No. Sniff under the leaves! It smells really good."

Rockpaw, "Yuck! What is that stuff?!? It smells terrible!!"

Bluestar, "HAHAHA gotcha! That's owl pellets they are wherever owls are!"

Rockpaw, "…………………..I'm going back to the twolegplace to listen to music."

Bluestar, "What! I was only kidding!! Come back!"

-Bluestar and Rockpaw-thunderpath-

Bluestar, "This is the thunderpath and on the other side is ShadowClan territory."

Rockpaw, "I hear music."

Bluestar, "WHAT! WHERE?!?"

Rockpaw, "In ShadowClan territory."

Bluestar, "That's impossible!"

Rockpaw, "No I'm serious! Listen, _'cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly_."

Bluestar, "I wonder why ShadowClan's playing music?!?"

Rockpaw, "Let's GOOO!!!!"

Bluestar, "Hey wait!!! You can't just run into other territorys!" but it was too late Rockpaw had already crossed the thunderpath and disappeared behind the bushes on the other side. Bluestar hissed in annoyance then fallowed him.

-ShadowClan camp-

You guessed it another party's going on!

Then Rockpaw ran in and started to party with ShadowClan. When Bluestar arrived a few songs later, she went in to a catatonic state (ShadowClan cats are good at preserving their bad image). And they left a long while later.

-Team white-snakerocks-

Whitestorm, "These are the snakerocks."

Brightpaw, "Watch out for snakes, their bite can kill you!"

Frostpaw, "OH NO!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!"

Brightpaw, "But, we haven't been bitten yet………."

Whitestorm, "Let's just leave."

-Team white-fourtrees-

Tigerclaw, "And this is fourtrees where all the clans meet at gatherings."

Treepaw, "Isn't that Emberypaw?"

Tigerclaw, "Where?"

Treepaw, "Over there strait across."

Tigerclaw, "But that's WindClan territory why would your sister be there?"

Treepaw, "Don't ask me Tigywigyclaw ask Emberypaw."

Tigerclaw, "That's probably just a similar looking WindClan apprentice."

Treeepaw, "No it's Emberypaw. See she just lit that clump of bracken on fire."

Tigerclaw, "There's no way Longtail would be so irresponceible to let his apprentice's apprentice wander."

Then Swiftpaw and Longtail ran by yowling, "Wait Emberpaw!!! You can't start fires especially on other clan's territory"

Treepaw, "Told ya so!"

-Team white-sandy hollow-

Whitestorm, "This is the sandy hollow where we hold all our training sessions."

Frostpaw, "EEEEEK A SNAKE!!!!!!!!"

Brightpaw, "Where?"

Whitestorm, "That's a worm….."

Frostpaw, "Oh, okay!"

-Team white-twolegplace-

Brightpaw, "And here's the twolegplace."

Frostpaw, "EKK WHAT IF WE'RE CAUGHT BY TWOLEGS AND TURNED IN TO KITTYPETS!!!!!!!!!!"

Whitestorm, "That might happen….."

Brightpaw, "She freaks out a lot."

Whitestorm, "At least she's not freaking out about blizzards any more."

Frostpaw, "WE'RE GONNA GET LOST IN A BLIZZARD!!!!!!!!! AND NOONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND US!!!!"

Brightpaw, "You just had to say some thing didn't you?"

Whitestorm, "Let's just go back to camp…."

Frostpaw, "Hopefully the camp hasn't been attacked…"

Whitestorm, "……..Umm you know what? Let's run back to camp!"

-Runningwind and Nippaw-Thunderpath-

Runningwind stopped dragging his apprentice, and said, "This……is ……the ………thun….der…..path….it's….very….danger….ous……." (He's out of breath from dragging Nippaw around.)

Nippaw, "……flying monsters eat orange bunnies……"

Runningwind, "?!?!?! Let's just walk back to camp."

Nippaw, "Dun wanna…."

Runningwind hissed then dragged his apprentice back to camp.

-Fireheart and Cloudpaw-Sunningrocks-

Fireheart, "Sunningrocks, I can't believe we lost track of Princess now the ultimate evil will corrupt my sweet sister….."

Cloudpaw, "Who is she?" he flicked his tail at Leopardfur who is once again muttering about chicken and looking under rocks.

Firehaert, "I think that's a tom… let's ask him who he is!" Then Fireheart walked up and asked Leopardfur, "Who are you?"

Leopardfur, "I am Leopardfur of the RiverClan."

Fireheart, "Yeah right! Leopardfur is a she-cat."

Leopardfur, "I am a she-cat!!!"

Fireheart, "Riiiiiiiiight!"

Leopardfur, "Calm down Leopardfur you were ordered not to attack anyone… Where is your chicken?"

Fireheart, "Chicken? EWWW NOT CHICKEN!!! I HATE CHICKEN!!! CHICKEN IS SOOO GROSS!!!!!" then he threw up on Leopardfur.

Leopardfur, "FIREHEART I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" and she once again started to maul him!

-RiverClan-

Mudfur, "Sigh, we told her not to attack anyone…."

-WindClan-

Onewhisker, "EEK!!! THE KIT THAT LIGHTS YOUR TAIL ON FIRE!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!"

-ShadowClan-

Nightstar, "No Bluestar! You gotta put more emotion in to your dance!"

Tallpoppy, "Let the music take control."

Littlecloud, "Just go with the flow…."

Bluestar, "Okay I think I got it!" (Bluestar can't dance too well.)

-Princess and Fernpaw-Twolegplace-

Princess, "You can't leave him alone for a day can you?"

Fernpaw, "No you can't. What's this place called?"

Princess, "Twolegplace. Where Fireheart and my self were born."

-Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Sugarpaw, and Coffeepaw-great sycamore-

Sandstorm, "Why don't you two come down?"

Sugarpaw, "Not till we reach the top!"

Dustpelt, "But you've already done that!"

Sandstorm, "67 times to be exact!"

Coffeepaw, "Let's try to get to 100 times!!!"

Sugarpaw, "I bet I could get there before you!"

Coffeepaw, "YOU'RE ON!!!!"

Sandstorm and Dustpelt sighed and watched their apprentices climb the giant tree 33 more times hoping this might actually tire them out. (Tire those two out? YEAH RIGHT!!)

---

By the end of the day, Fireheart came back to camp all scratched up, Bluestar was barely a decent dancer, Longtail and Swiftpaw had retrieved Emberpaw from a burned-in-places-WindClan, and the two apprentices that ran up the great sycamore 100 time weren't tired at all.

-End chapter-

Blue: that was long….

Treepaw: you didn't answer any of the questions from the end of the last chapter in the spoiler type thingie

Blue: Right….. well maybe in some other chapter…. Next up is a trip to the moonstone!


	13. To the Moonstone!

Blue: time for chapter 13! And the reviews!

Reviews

Blue: First up is Leafstorm….. thank you! And yay bazookas!!

Blue: next is Streamheart….. thank you

Blue: after that is magride….. thank you! Who's being cheerful again? I guess whoever is cheerful is cheerful is because they're happy….. I guess…. Yeah I had the same problem, the can't upload stories or chapters, then I surfed the forums and found a solution it only works if you have a story though…sorry….

For everyone who have stories uploaded you go to where you add new chappies, then to any chappy click export, now it's in your documents just delete the text, and add your new text. And that's one way to get stories up. But if you didn't have any chappies I don't know what to tell you….

Blue: then it's Dragonpelt being lazy again and reviewing as her sister…. But thank you!

Blue: Lastly is Silameara…..Rockpaw doesn't poke hard, he just surprised her and she jumped and hit the ceiling of her den so hard that she lost a life, Sugarpaw and Coffeepaw just have an extreme case of ADHD… Bluestar was just trying to avoid a war between the two clans then she decided to have some fun!! Anyways thank you!!

Blue: now every one who reviewed gets a cookie!!

--chapter 13: off to the moonstone-

-One week later-ThunderClan camp-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" someone shrieked.

Fireheart ran into the clearing and asked, "What did Fernpaw do?"

Fernpaw, who was right next to him, hissed, "I didn't do anything!"

"Riiiiiiiiight." Fireheart sarcastically meowed.

"Emberpaw is moping." Swiftpaw informed.

"What? Why?" Treepaw gasped.

"Her firestick broke." a relieved Longtail meowed.

"Finally!" Tigerclaw cheered.

"Poor sissy….. I'll go comfort her" Treepaw sadly mewed.

-wherever Emberpaw is-

Emberpaw was moping in the corner when Treepaw came up behind her.

"Sissy!! Need a hug?" Treepaw asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M EMOING!!" Emberpaw snapped.

-Highrock-

Bluestar jumped on top of the rock then meowed, "I'm going to the moonstone and the following cats will come with me; all the apprentice except for Thornpaw."

"What why??" Thornpaw protested.

"Because you already went!" Bluestar reasoned.

"So did Brightpaw and Swiftpaw!" Thornpaw argued.

"They're going because of Frostpaw and Emberpaw! (And you're a minor character.)" Bluestar stated Thornpaw hissed but said no more. "Moving on, the warriors that I will take with me are Whitestorm, Fireheart, and Longtail. We're leaving now." Bluestar continued. Several cats cheered at Fireheart and his crazy kin leaving.

So, Whitestorm(taking the place of Runningwind) picked-up Nippaw and left.

-few fox-lengths outside of camp-

"I'm board!!" Coffeepaw whined.

"Race you to fourtrees!" Sugarpaw challenged.

"I'll go too but, first I'll stop by ShadowClan camp and pick up some music so we can have a dance off there!!" Rockpaw added.

"Then let's race there and back until Rockpaw gets his music!!" Coffeepaw agreed.

"Okay! Treepaw count down!" Sugarpaw ordered.

"Right 3……2…..1….. GO!!" Treepaw counted. At that the three apprentices ran off. Longtail had a look on his face saying 'what should we do now?'Frostpaw suddenly realized something.

"OMG!! WHAT IF THEY GET ATTACKED BY A BEAR!?" she shrieked

"What's a bear?" Brightpaw asked.

"If fike a bif haify twofeg." Whitestorm tried to answer but holding Nippaw was giving him issues.

"Are we there yet?" Treepaw asked.

"No." Bluestar answered.

-Halfway to fourtrees-

"Are we there yet?" Treepaw asked.

"NO!" Bluestar screamed.

Then a sound came just as loud as Bluestar's scream. Treepaw looked up and saw a gigantic nuclear missile heading straight for them. It came faster and faster as Treepaw's heart began to beat very, very fast. Then finally, it came and plunged into the ground killing everyone.

Then the grim reaper came and started to break dance!

-The end-

Blue: what a way to end a story…. 13 really is an unlucky number!

Blue: Byes!

Blue: lol! Jk! that really wasn't the real ending to the story by brother wrote that or at least the nuke paragragh. And "-The end-". I'll put up the real chapter later on this week-hopefully- the beginning will be the same though.


	14. the REAL trip to the moonstone

Blue: Yes I'm back! And **the part of the story that over laps will be italicized (so you don't have to read it again)** now on to reviews!...!!!!!! wow! I got a lot of reviews again thank you all so much!!! Hugs and cookies to you all!!!!!

Reviews 

Blue: first is Dragonpelt, tisk tisk still reviewing as your sister, thank you for reviewing!-P.S. if any one else in my family was on I probably wouldn't change my username either so I guess I can't scold-

Blue: after that Sweptoverbypuppylove reviewed 8 times 1, 2, 3: thank you! 4: I just thought of some thing that the clan with a reputation for being evil wouldn't be caught dead watching, 6: who knows although it's weird Leopardfur mauled Fireheart the most and she's not even in his clan….9: I got the nonsense contests idea from crfh one of the characters keeps thinking that people are playing them, 11: where would the fun be in having normal apprentices? 13: then thank you again!

Blue: next is Raccoonheart…..thank you! …….:Joins the Grim Reaper and Raccoonheart breakdancing:

Blue: then Crowpelt……Thank you!

Blue: Here's HayHay123456…..Thank you!!

Blue: tsugi! Silameara….. riiiight suuuure you didn't have anything to do with the nuke lol and thank you!

Blue: Seventh is Streamheart…. Thank you and hey, I actually updated fast for once!

Blue: lastly is deviL a.wakenn….. thank you! And I hope your head didn't roll away!

-Chapter 14: the REAL trip to the moonstone-

_-One week later-ThunderClan camp- _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" _

_Fireheart, "Huh?? What did Fernpaw do?" _

_Fernpaw, "I didn't do anything!" _

_Fireheart, "Riiiiiiiiight." _

_Swiftpaw, "Emberpaw is moping." _

_Treepaw, "What? Why?" _

_Longtail, "Her firestick broke." _

_Tigerclaw, "Finally!" _

_Treepaw, "Poor sissy….. I'll go comfort her" _

_-wherever Emberpaw is- _

_Treepaw, "Sissy!!! Need a hug?" _

_Emberpaw, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M EMOING!!!" _

_-Highrock- _

_Bluestar, "I'm going to the moonstone and the following cats will come with me; all the apprentice except for Thornpaw." _

_Thornpaw, "What why??" _

_Bluestar, "Because you already went!" _

_Thornpaw, "So did Brightpaw and Swiftpaw!" _

_Bluestar, "They're going because of Frostpaw and Emberpaw! (And you're a minor character.)" Thornpaw hissed but said no more. Bluestar, "Moving on, the warriors that I will take with me are Whitestorm, Fireheart, and Longtail. We're leaving now." Several cats cheered at this. _

_So, Whitestorm picked-up Nippaw and left. _

_-few fox-lengths outside of camp- _

_Coffeepaw, "I'm board!!!!" _

_Sugarpaw, "Race you to fourtrees!" _

_Rockpaw, "I'll go too but, first I'll stop by ShadowClan camp and pick up some music so we can have a dance off there!!!" _

_Coffeepaw, "Then let's race there and back until Rockpaw gets his music!!!" _

_Sugarpaw, "Okay! Treepaw count down!" _

_Treepaw, "Right 3……2…..1….. GO!!!!!" _

_At that the three apprentices ran off. Longtail had a look on his face saying 'what should we do now?' _

_Frostpaw, "OMG!!! WHAT IF THEY GET ATTACKED BY A BEAR!?!?" _

_Brightpaw, "What's a bear?" _

_Treepaw, "Are we there yet?" _

_Bluestar, "No." _

_-Halfway to fourtrees- _

_Treepaw, "Are we there yet?" _

_Bluestar, "NO!" _

Fireheart, "So Emberpaw, How are you?"

Emberpaw, "Stop calling me Emberpaw…. My new name is Emopaw….."

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "NO!!"

-fourtrees-

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "NO!!!!!!!"

Longtail, "Come on Coffeepaw, Sugarpaw, and Rockpaw. You have to stay close to us in WindClan territory."

Coffeepaw, "Groooaaaan…."

Sugarpaw, "But you walk soo slow!!!!"

Longtail, "Deal with it."

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "NO!!!!!!!!!!"

-WindClan territory-

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fireheart, "Did you know that the moonstone gives you superpowers!"

Longtail, "WHERE DID YOU HEAR SOME THING AS MOUSE-BRAINED AS THAT?!?"

Fireheart, "Tigerclaw! That's how I figure out about my ability to fly!"

-Flashback-

-end of chapter 8, after then battle in WindClan's territory-

Tigerclaw, "Hey Fireheart, why don't you fly home?"

Fireheart, "How could I fly home? Cats don't fly."

Tigerclaw, "Well……. Um ……. The moonstone!!!"

Fireheart, "Huh?"

Tigerclaw, "When you spend the night at the moonstone you might gain superpowers! Where else did Princess get her strength or me and my claws?"

Fireheart, "Okay that makes perfect sense! I'll fly home!!"

-End flashback-

Longtail, "Are you serious?"

Fireheart, "Yep!!!"

Emberpaw, "Well I hope I get the power to control fire!"

Swiftpaw, "If you do I better be able to control water."

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Barley's farm-

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "Whimper…."

-Highstones-

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "Finally! All of you stay out here! While I go and share tongues with StarClan!"

-Bluestar's dream-

Spottedleaf, "Fireheart is a complete idiot!! I tell to beware of a WARRIOR he can't trust then he thinks of TWO kittypets and a harmless kit! How mouse-brained can you get?? What did I ever see in him?!?"

Bluestar, "Ummm…. Spottedleaf? Can you just chill? Do you have any messages for me?"

Spottedleaf, "Quiet! I'm ranting here!!!

-The following morning-

Bluestar, "Time to head back."

-Barley's farm-

Barley, "Bluestar!!!"

Bluestar, "Barley!!!" then they gave each other a cat hug.

Then the cats wondered around to give Barley and Bluestar some time to catch up.

-With Fireheart-

Ravenpaw, "Fireheart!!!"

Fireheart, "EEEEEKS!!! DEAD CAT!!!!! DEAD CAT!!!"

Ravenpaw, "Fireheart you know I'm not dead you sent me here and you visited me when you brought WindClan home."

Fireheart, "EEEEEE!!!!!! THE ZOMBIE CAT WANTS TO EAT MY BRAIN!!!!!"

Longtail yowled, from the other side of the barn, "YOU HAVE NO BRAIN!!!!!!!"

Ravenpaw, "When did you become such an idiot? You sent me here because Tigerclaw wanted to kill me for knowing how Redtail really died!!!"

Fireheart, "AHHHH!!!!! NOOOO THE ZOMBIE WILL KILL US ALLL!!!!" then he fainted and Ravenpaw just had a really confused expression on his face. Then Frostpaw and Treepaw walked around the corner.

Frostpaw, "NOOO AUNTIE IS DEAD!!!!!" then she left to freak out to every one else.

Treepaw, "You're cute! What's your name?"

Ravenpaw, "Whaa?"

Treepaw, "That's a funny name!"

Ravenpaw, "I gotta go bye…." Then he ran away. treepaw looked around for a minute then ran off. A little bit later Frostpaw came back, dragging Whitestorm, and Brightpaw just fallowed them.

Whitestorm, "I assure you Fireheart is not dead…………….. Ummmm. He's not moving and it doesn't look like he's sleeping so maybe he is dead….."

Frostpaw, "NOOO!!!!!"

Brightpaw, "Fireheart I'll avenge your death!! MEW MEW MOUSE METAMORPHO-SIS!!!"

Then Brightpaw was surrounded by light. When the light cleared, she was a twoleg with her ears and tail, had long white hair, and ginger eyes. Also she was wearing a skimpy white dress, white boots, white gloves, a white collar, white arm poofies, and a white garder each trimed with fluffy ginger stuff. (What? I like Tokyo Mew Mew…………if you're confused she turned into a magic girl like 'Sailor Moon')

Whitestorm, "WHAAAT?!?!?"

Mew Mouse(Brightpaw), "For the future of the planet, I will be of service!!! Nya!!" Then she ran off.

Fireheart, "Oh hi, Whitestorm and Frostpaw!"

Frostpaw, "Auntie! You're alive!!!!"

Fireheart, "Sorry I fainted from seeing a zombie you haven't seen him around have you?"

Whitestorm, "There are no zombies here."

Frostpaw, "AHHHH!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIES!!!!!!" Then she ran off screaming, again.

-With Emberpaw and Swiftpaw-inside the barn-

Emberpaw, "This is so awesome!!" Then she lights some hay on fire.

Swiftpaw, "No, it's not!" He summons some water to put out the flame.

Emberpaw, "You're no fun…." Then she lights more hay on fire and Swiftpaw puts it out. This goes on for a while or at least until Frostpaw runs in.

Frostpaw, "ZOMBIESSSS!!!!!" As she runs past she freezes the wet hay.

Emberpaw, "Zombies are flammable…" Then she left to set the zombie on fire Swiftpaw scowled then followed her.

-With Longtail-

Longtail, "Where is everyone?"

Then Mew Mouse ran by screaming something about saving the world.

Longtail, "Stupid twolegs although she did look a lot like……. No way it couldn't be….."

Then Frostpaw ran by. Frostpaw, "AHHHH!!!! ZOMBIESS!!!!"

Then it was Fireheart, "AHHH!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!

After that, Emberpaw ran by. Emberpaw, "Zombiess!!!!"

Then Swiftpaw ran by and after seeing his mentor's confused expression he explained, "Zombies are flammable." And continued running after Emberpaw.

Longtail, "Zombies? What are they smoking?"

Then Treepaw wandered by. Treepaw, "Whaa? Where are you Whaa? Longywongytail have you seen Whaa?"

Longtail, "Whose Whaa?"

Then Sugarpaw and Coffeepaw raced by. Rockpaw holding an i-pod ran past being chase by a twoleg. Then a sleeping Nippaw floated by.

Longtail, "Great all the crazy ones find me……."

-Few hours later-halfway to fourtrees-

Treepaw, "Are we there yet?"

Bluestar, "Twitch twitch."

-Back at ThunderClan camp-

Bluestar, "All StarClan said was that Fireheart is an idiot."

Tigerclaw, "But, we already knew that!"

Swiftpaw, "We also gained superpowers just like you said Tigerclaw!"

Bluestar and Tigerclaw, "WHAT!?!?"

Then the apprentice den catches on fire. Swiftpaw, "That would be Emberpaw! I have to put it out now."

Bluestar, "TIGERCLAW I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

Then Tigerclaw was mauled by Bluestar.

-RiverClan camp-

Mudfur, "Whoa, Tigerclaw is getting mauled this time?"

-WindClan camp-

Onewhisker, "Hey Barkface what does that mean?"

Barkface, "…………………………."

Onewhisker, "Barkface?"

Whitetail, "He went in to shock…"

Onewhisker, "That explains the funny expression and that he's not moving."

-ShadowClan camp-

Nightstar, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"

-ThunderClan camp-

Willowpelt, "Wait. If you guys gained superpowers what ones did you get?"

Swiftpaw, "I can control water."

Whitestorm, "Brightpaw can turn into a magic girl."

Swiftpaw, "Frostpaw can freeze stuff."

Longtail, "Nippaw can float……"

Swiftpaw, "And Emberpaw controls fire."

Treepaw, "Tigywigyclaw guess what! I met this really cute cat at the farm!"

Tigerclaw, "Barley?"

Treepaw, "No, his name is Whaa!"

-End chapter-

Blue: almost everyone who went to the moonstone gained superpowers ThunderClan life will never be the same…. Bye!


	15. the rock gathering

Blue: I'm back here's chapter 15! And wow! Once again all my reviewer get hugs and cookies…I'm gonna need to find something else to give you guys….

Reviews 

Blue: first is HayHay123456…… thank you! I wanted to turn Brightpaw in to a magic girl ever since she first started the 'team white' thing

Blue: next is devil a.wakenn……thank you!!

Blue: after that is Ghostkit…..O.o okay... you can keep up murdering cats I guess…. Um… thanx for reviewing… I guess…….

Blue: then Silameara….. thank you, Emberpaw will really have fun lighting things on fire, yep Fireheart can fly! In reality Frostpaw wouldn't be able to freeze fire, I think……But since this is a fan fic lets say screw the laws of nature and make it able to happen! So it is possible! in this story anyway….

Blue: tsugi! Streamheart…… when isn't there disasters in the making? And thank you!

Blue: Sorekara…. Sparklingstar –aka Sparkles… yeah I was gonna do a gathering chappie soon so I guess now will work! And thank you! Blue: seventh is SilverStar of Moonclan……thank you! Doughnut is gonna appear soon, and I really don't update fast….

Blue: and then we have Dragonpelt! Who actually signed out of her sister's account YAY!! Yay more tmm fans!!

Blue: Lastly is Sweptoverbypuppylove…..thank you!

--Chapter 15: the rock gathering--

3.141592653589793 yay pi!!

-ThunderClan camp-the day of whenever the nearest full moon is-

Frostpaw was just worrying to herself quietly in a secluded part of camp. Emberpaw was randomly setting things on fire with Swiftpaw putting out the flames. Nippaw is sleeping in the middle of the camp. Fernpaw was debating weather or not to comfort Frostpaw, and everyone else is somewhere…..hopefully. Then Emberpaw lit some grass near Frostpaw on fire Swiftpaw tried to put out the fire but he tripped over Nippaw and his blast of water hit Fernpaw and sent her flying.

"AHHHH!! FIRE!!" Frostpaw sheirked. As she ran in circles freaking out, she froze everything around her including the fire.

"……… WAHHHH NO MORE FIRE!!" whined Emberpaw, as her sister froze the camp.

When she realized what damage she had caused, Frostpaw shrieked, "NOOO I'M A DANGER TO THE CLAN!! I'LL FREEZE EVERYTHING!!" then she ran around in more circles.

Then Fernpaw who was still soaring (from Swiftpaw's umm… water gun?) over the ground(don't ask how she did, my guess is that due to loop holes in this story she hovered over the ground or something), fell. Like any normal cat would be, she was startled by suddenly hitting the ground and shot a bust of light(Okay, that isn't something a normal cat can do...) over to the ice fire then the uh… fire? turned into a prism and refracted light all over camp (Random readers grasped their heads an hollered, "NOO THINKING!!") sigh fine… the light hit the ice fire and shot pretty rainbow all over camp (Random readers sighed, "Much better!"). Then Longtail came over. (He also tripped over Nippaw on the way.)

Longtail stood up and announced, "Hey! We're all going to the gathering."

Swiftpaw, looking for any chance ignore the panic behind him, mewed, "Cool who all is going?"

"All then apprentices except for Thornpaw." Longtail replied.

Thornpaw turned to give a hurt look and yowled, "WHAT DOES BLUESTAR HAVE AGAINST ME!? THAT'S RASIST OR SEXIST OR SOMETHING I WILL SUE!!"

"What are you a lawyer?" Longtail scoffed.

Cinderpaw appeared next to Longtail and with big shiny eyes she asked, "Me too?"

Longtail stared at her the gray apprentice for a minute the asked, "Who are you?"

Cinderpaw flinched then hissed, "I'm Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice."

Longtail looked confused and muttered to himself, "We have a medicinecatapprentice?" then he looked over at Swiftpaw and company who returned his blank stare, although Fernpaw did shrug and Emberpaw said something like she's never seen Cinderpaw before. Then everyone just stared at Cinderpaw.

"Hello? I was Fireheart's apprentice before I was run over by a toy monster!" Cinderpaw hissed.

Everyone else only returned her rage with blank stares.

Cinderpaw looked around then hissed, "I see how it is you disappear for 10 chapter then everyone forgets about you! I'm gonna complain to the authoress!" then she stormed off.

Swiftpaw gained an even more confused expression. "Authoress?" he asked.

Longtail stared after the medicinecatapprenice and mewed, "Chapters?"

"What was she talking about?" Fernpaw wondered as she looked at Cinedpaw like she needed to have the guys in white coats come after her.

"So…. Umm…. The gathering? Any thing flammable there?" Emberpaw asked, immediately shooing away the confused aura that her friends had surrounding them.

Longtail mussed, "Well there are four huge trees… Wait. NO! NO SETTING ANYTING ON FIRE!!"

Frostpaw, who was still panicking shrieked, "NOOO!! I'LL FREEZE EVERY ONE I LOVE!!"

--at near fourtrees-that night--

ThunderClan was all assembled on top of the ridge with Tigerclaw and Bluestar in front.

Tigerclaw turned to Bluestar and informed, "The rest of the clans are already here."

A few fox lengths away, Rockpaw mewed to the rest of the apprentices, "I know what this is!"

Treepaw focused all of her attention on her music-loving brother and mewed, "What is it?"

Rockpaw let out a loud purr and exclaimed, "It's a rock show!!"

Brightpaw's face went from curious to confused in a split second. "Huh?" she asked.

"You see that rock that has to be a stage and what other reason than having all these cats here than to listen to music." Rockpaw clarified. Realization hit most of the other apprentices at that moment as they realized that Rockpaw's theory actually made since.

Coffeepaw and Sugarpaw, being out of the loop and unable to sit still for more than a minute shrieked in unison "LAVA-TAG!!" Then they ran in to the gathering and started play tag with out touching the ground, however because the is no furniture there, they were jumping on cats instead.

Emberpaw climbed up one of the trees and set it on fire before joining the crowd (and setting tails on fire). Frostpaw, feeling heroic, streaked up the tree to freeze the flame. Then she realized how high she was and freaked out(heroic fealing didn't last long did it?), then much to Fireheart's dismay Fernpaw climbed up there to save Frostpaw. Before any more apprentices could run off, Bluestar quickly called the clan down to the gathering.Swiftpaw then decided that the 'rock show' needed lights.

Swiftpaw looked up towards the she-cats in a tree and yowled, "Hey Fernpaw, Do you mind making more rainbows? I think that would help the concert!"

Fernpaw, jumped then happily mewed, "Sure!"

Swiftpaw walked away but, not before tripping over Nippaw though…

Swiftpaw looked around and hissed, "WTF?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE??"

Nippaw mumbled and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Of course…." Swiftpaw sighed.

It was about then that Treepaw and Rockpaw jumped up on to the great rock. The hallow immediately quieted down as everyone gave the apprentices on the rock funny looks.

Treepaw looked around then yowled, "Hello clan cats! I'm Treepaw and this is my brother Rockpaw!! I would like to dedicate this song to my mentor Tigywigyclaw and my dead best friend Mr. Birdie…. It's Murderer by the Helloween!"

Tigerclaw arched his back and hissed, "Treepaw will you cut that out!! And I thought you stopped calling me a murderer"

Rockpaw, intent on having the best rock show ever, summoned a stereo and it started to play the background music.  
Treepaw cleared her throat and started to sing, "He said get out of here nobody wants you here  
You smashed his head and the man died  
And there's a murmur loud  
From the appearing crowd  
Searching for motives and reasons why

"Now take a look at yourself and you'll see  
What you are in the eyes of the world  
You didn't want it but now he's dead  
And you're on the run from the law

"You're a murderer - in every town  
murderer - to the whole world  
murderer - you're on the run  
murderer - you'll have to kill...again!

"And like an animal which escaped from the cage  
They're hunting you over their holy land  
Traps waiting everywhere you fall in deep despair  
Darkness and night your only friends

"One day the chase will be over for you  
And you'll find your own peace in the end  
Some day you will find sanctuary  
Death!...but so long my friend!

"You're a murderer - in every town  
murderer - to the whole world  
murderer - you're on the run  
murderer - you'll have to kill...again!

"Look for a safe place where noone will find you  
And try to escape from the law  
Wherever you are there's a killer behind you  
Wanting to get you for sure  
To lose the fear that one day he will get you  
Be faster and kill him and run  
Now you don't have to fear him no more  
But in his place another headhunter will come  
...run away!"

All the clan cats just stared at Princess's crazy spawn not sure on how to react but, Tigerclaw was shrinking further back.

Treepaw, mistaking the confused silence for amazed silence, meowed "Now it's time for another song, American pie by Don McLean!" and she started to sing, "A long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while but February made me shiver with every paper I delivered, bad news on the door step, I couldn't take one more step, I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride but something touched me deep inside, the day, the music, died. So...

"Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so, and do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your mortal soul and can you teach me how to dance real slow? Well I know that you're in love with him cuz I saw you dancin in the gym you both kicked off your shoes and I dig those rhythm and blues. I was a lonely teenage bronkin buck with a pink carnation and a pick up truck but I knew I was out of luck, the day, the music, died. I started singin..."

At this time Bluestar and the ShadowClan cats got up and started to dance. WindClan was booing and yowling insults at Treepaw who didn't notice…. And RiverClan was demanding chicken….

And Treepaw was still singing, "Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die."

Around this time the rest of the ThunderClan cats started to dance…. Man they really can't dance… they make Bluestar look like a pro and that's saying something!

"Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rollin stone but that's not how it used to be, when the jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean and a voice that came from you and me, oh and while the king was looking down, the jester stole his thorny crown the courtroom was adjourned, no verdict was returned, and while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park and we sang dirges in the dark, the day, the music, died. We were singin..." Treepaw continued, "Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die."

"Helter Skelter in a summer swelter the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and fallin fast, its the land that falled on the grass the players tried for a forward pass with the jester on the sidelines in a cast, now the half-time air was sweet perfume while the sergeants played a marching tune we all got up to dance oh but we never got the chance oh as the players tried to take the field the marching band refused to yield do you recall what was revealed, the day, the music, died. We started singin...

"Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Oh and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again, so come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candle stick because fire is the devils only friend, oh and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clinched in fists of rage, no angel born in hell could break that satan's spell and as the planes climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial right I saw satan laughing with delight, the day, the music, died. He was singin...

"Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"I met a girl who sang the blues and I asked her for some happy news but she just smiled and turned away, I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before but the man there said the music wouldn't play and in the streets the children screamed, the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed but not a word was spoken, the church bells all were broken and the three men I admire most, the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they caught the last train for the coast, the day, the music, died, and they were singin...

"Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"They were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die."

WindClan hissed, "BOOO!! GET A JOB!!"

Treepaw, mistaking WindClan's insult for 'Wooo!! Need a job?!' purred, "Thank you!!" then she sang some more songs, and I don't feel like deciding which ones….

After four or so songs someone who looks like a twoleg just he has long elfish ears and he's floating…… and long flowing blue hair…… wait. that looks like…. DOUGHNUT GET OUT OF THE STORY!!

Doughnut struck a sexy pose and declared, "I'm too sexy to be deleted!!"

Brightpaw, seeing this as a chance to finally be a hero, jumped up on the great rock with Treepaw and Rockpaw and yowled, "MEW MEW MOUSE METAMORPHO-SIS!!" and once again she turned into Mew Mouse!

Mew Mouse struck a heroic pose and declared, "For the future of the planet, I will be of service! NYA!"

"AAAAAAAAAH TWOLEGS!!" WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan shrieked as they cowered from the twolegs that suddenly appeared. Then they all ran back to their respective camps. ThunderClan I guess is just used to insanity or something….. Doughnut was taken aback by the clans fleeing.

"Yeah I was to sexy for all you kitties anyway……" Doughnut grumbled.

Then Fireheart randomly jumped up on the great rock and started to sing in a really terrible voice, "BYEEEEEEE BYEEEEEEEEE-"

Doughnut grasped his head and yelled, "I'm to sexy for terrible singing!" and then he left.

"AMRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!-" Fireheart continued.

Treepaw angry that all of her audience left yowled, "AUNTIE I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" then the rest of ThunderClan cheered as Treepaw stopped the terrifying wail by mauling her aunt... or uncle maybe?

-RiverClan-

Barkface was talking to Crookedstar after he just got back.

"You didn't get any chicken…… that's lousy….." Barkface complained.

-WindClan-

Onewhisker cornered Barkface before he could flee.

Onewhisker cluelessly asked, "Barkface, what did that mean?"

Barkface shuddered and mewed, "I guess I should tell you, NEVER CHALLENGE FIREHEART TO A KAREOKE COMPETION!!"

"So he's that good…." Onewhisker guessed.

"Are you kidding he sucks! It would be terrible just to listen to him sing a song!" Barkface snapped.

-ShadowClan-

The clan was sitting around and planning their next awesome party.

"I wonder if Treepaw does parties….." Nightstar pondered.

-Fourtrees-

"Well besides for the gathering turning in to a rock show…. And no one able to find out about what happened in the other clans… I think this gathering turned out really good!" Bluestar sighed.

-End chapter-

Blue: 15 chapters done! I hope you liked it!

Doughnut: Of course they liked it I was in it!!

Blue: riiiiiight any way bye!


	16. YTTC, Blizzards, and Birds

Blue: time for chapter 16!

Reviews 

Blue: first is HayHay123456…….. thank you! And Treepaw also says thank you and Nippaw… is snoring……

Blue: then Sweptoverbypuppylove… Sure! That would be fun!!! It's toward the end of this chappy!

Blue: after those two we have Dragonpelt on her sister's account again….. is it bad when I get more surprised when you review in your name? Yeah it is depressing that most of us all have to go back to school soon….

Blue: Next is Sparkles! Thank you! And again with the threats….. at least this doesn't involve the bazooka…

Blue: tsugi! SilverStar of MoonClan….. thank you! And huh? I'm kinda confused…..

Blue (sarcasticly): Wow Ghostkit you really love Tigerclaw don't you?

Blue: lastly is Streamheart, thank you!

---Chapter 16: Y.T.T.C., Blizzards, and Birds---

-ThunderClan territory-a few days later-with Tigerclaw and Treepaw-

Tigerclaw, "Now I'm gonna teach you how to hunt." Then he starts stalking a random bird.

Treepaw yowled, "WATCH OUT MRS. BIRDIE!!!!!" then of course the bird flew away but not before pecking Tigerclaw's head.

Tigerclaw hissed, "Grrr! Treepaw, why did you tell that bird to fly away!!"

Treepaw hissed, "I can't believe you would MURDER another one of my best friends!!!! And you MURDERED her mate just a few moons ago do you want their chicks to become orphaned? You are so rude!!!"

Tigerclaw hissed, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY HUNTING!"

-Somewhere else-team white-

Whitestorm, "Frostpaw, do I keep on having to tell you were not going to get lost."

Frostpaw, "I JUST KNOW WE'RE GONNA GET LOST IN A BLIZZARD!!!!!" then a blizzard suddenly comes.

Brightpaw, "Wow. This is weird we should get back…"

Whitestorm, "…..Right this way!" Then he leads them away from camp.

-Twolegplace-

Fireheart yowled, "Young tom, there's no need to feel down I said, young tom, pick yourself off the ground I said, young tom, 'cause you're in a new clan There's no need to be unhappy  
Young tom, there's a place you can go I said, young tom, when you're short on your luck You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find Many ways to have a good time.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. They have everything for young tom to enjoy. You can hang out with all the she-cats!  
It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. You can share tongues! You can have a mouse You can do whatever you feel.  
Young tom, Are you listening to me I said, young tom, where do you want to be I said, young tom, you can make real your dreams, but you've got to know this one thing.  
No tom, does it all by himself I said, young tom, put your pride on the shelf And just go there, to the Y.T.T.C. I'm sure they can help you today  
It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. They have everything for young tom to enjoy. You can hang out with all the queens!  
It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. You can clean the elders You can have a rabbit You can do whatever you feel.  
Young Tom, I was once in your paws, I said, I was down and out with the blues I felt, no cat cared if I were alive I felt the whole world was so mean!!!!  
That's when Bluestar came up to me and said young tom take a walk up the path There's a place there called the Y.T.T.C. They can start you back on your way.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. They have everything for young tom to enjoy. You can hang out with all the medicine cats.  
Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. It's fun to stay at the Y.T.T.C. Young tom, Young tom, there's no need to feel down Young tom, Young tom, pick yourself off the ground  
Y.T.T.C. just go to the Y.T.T.C. Young Tom, Young Tom, I was once in your shoes, Young Tom, Young Tom, I was out with the blues  
Y.T.T.C. Y.T.T.C. Y.T.T.C. Y.T.T.C." (an edited version of YMCA by the Village People.)

Cloudpaw, "Auntie, cats are staring……"

Smudge, "I'll join if you don't sing any more!!!!"

Cody, "What is the Y.T.T.C.?"

Fireheart, "Young Toms Thunder Clan! Join today!"

Cody, "But I'm a she-cat….."

Fireheart, "So am I!!!"

Hattie, "Huh?"

Smudge, "But when you were Rusty you were a tom….."

Fireheart, "But since then I realize I was mistaken! I have 3 kits!"

Henry, "Stop with the craziness and let me sleep…."

-Nearby-with Tigerclaw and Treepaw-

Treepaw runs over to Tigerclaw with something, bundled in a leaf, in her mouth. Treepaw, "I found some food!"

Tigerclaw, "Finally!" Then he looked inside the leaf and saw…..birdseed. Then he yowled, "What is THIS!?! We can't eat it!!!"

Treepaw, "Well, Mrs. Birdie said it tastes good….. so I thought we should try it… it takes so long to get out though!"

Tigerclaw, "We only bring fresh kill back."

Treepaw, "Oh okay! I know where to find that!"

Tigerclaw, "You know it will be harder to hunt in this random Greenleaf blizzard."

Treepaw, "Never fear Tigywigyclaw! I still have an idea!"

-Near the tribe of rushing water-team white-

Whitestorm thought, '_Hmmm…. I think Frostpaw was right…. We are lost…..' _

Frostpaw, "We're doomed!!!"

Whitestorm, "We're not doomed let's just track our scent back to ThunderClan territory."

Brightpaw, "We're out of ThunderClan territory!?!?"

-Thunderpath-Tigerclaw and Treepaw-

Tigerclaw, "What are you doing?"

Treepaw, "Hunting."

Tigerclaw, "But your just scanning the thunderpath."

Treepaw, "You said you wanted fresh kill."

Tigerclaw, "YEAH I WANT FRESH KILL! NOT ROADKILL!!!"

Treepaw, "What's the difference?"

Tigerclaw, "Let's just head back."

-somewhere in ThunderClan territory-team white-

Whitestorm, "Okay! We're back! I think……."

Frostpaw, "NOO!!! WE'RE LOST WE'LL HAVE TO RESORT TO EATING EACH OTHER FOR FOOD!!!!"

Brightpaw just started at Frostpaw then backed away slowly.

-ThunderClan camp-

Bluestar, "Where's Whitestorm he was supposed to be back an hour ago?"

Tigerclaw, "Should we send out a patrol for them?"

Bluestar, "Sure I may be mean to my family but, I still love them!"

Tigerclaw, "Right let's send Fireheart and Cloudpaw since Cloudpaw is the best tracker."

Bluestar, "Can't do that."

Tigerclaw, "Why not?"

Bluestar, "They're at the twolegplace recruiting kittypets!"

Tigerclaw, "Are you serious?"

Bluestar, "Of course!"

Tigerclaw, "Then who do we send?"

Bluestar, "Hmmm…. How about Thornpaw?"

Thornpaw, "REALLY!!! Are you serious?"

Bluestar, "No. Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw will go and Runningwind and Nippaw will help them."

Thornpaw, "I thought it was too good to be true."

Runningwind groaned then walked over to his apprentice. Runningwind hissed, "Nippaw wake up we have to find your sister."

Nippaw, "Dun wanna…….."

-somewhere-

Brightpaw, "HELP!! WE'RE LOST!!!"

Then Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw walked by, calling for the members of team white, and lighting trees on fire… Oh, only Emberpaw is doing that, Swiftpaw's putting them out.

Whitestorm, "Hello? We're over here!"

Longtail, "Where?"

Frostpaw, "WAHHHH!!!!! I told you we were too white!!"

Swiftpaw, "She does have a point….."

Longtail, "We'll come back when the snow's gone."

Brightpaw, "We're becoming very unlucky……"

-twolegplace-

Runningwind, "I don't think they're here but, you never know…."

Nippaw, "Catnip!"

Runningwind, "GAK YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!" then he went into a catatonic state.

Nippaw started to eat the whole catnip bush then when he was finished he went back to sleep!

-Few twolegnests down-

Fireheart, "Now to thank you for joining the Y.T.T.C. I will sing a song!"

All the other cats, "NOO!!!!"

Then a new cat appears out of thin air and yowled, "FIREHEART I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" then the cat starts to maul Fireheart!

Cloudpaw, "Who's that?"

Hattie, "How are we supposed to know?"

Then another cat appears out of thin air.

Cody, "Stop doing that!"

New Cat #2, "But it's the first time I did that… anyways, I just came to tell you that the cat mauling Fireheart is Mooseantler."

Smudge, "Oh! Okay I get it! Go Mooseantler!"

NC2, "Yay Mooseantler!"

Then Cloudpaw, well he's used to his mentor getting mauled so he just took a nap.

-RiverClan-

Crookedstar, "If ThunderClan doesn't keep their chicken at sunningrocks I wonder where the keep it?"

RiverClan, "Hmmm……"

-WindClan-

Barkface thought, _'Oh no Onewhisker is gonna come in any time to ask what that meant…. I'll pretend to be asleep! Then he shouldn't bother me!'_ and he quickly curled up and shut his eyes. Then of course, Onewhisker came in.

Onewhisker, "Barkface what did that sign mean? Oh you're asleep….HEY BARKFACE ARE YOU HAVING ANY DREAMS FROM StarClan??????"

Barkface, _'#$#' _

Onewhisker, "Well I guess he's in a deep stage of sleep."

-ShadowClan-

Nightstar, "Cough."

Runningnose, "That's not normal…. I'll try to fix it……. too bad the only thing I can't cure is colds."

Littlecloud, "WAHHHHHH NO PARTIES TODAY!!!!!"

-ThunderClan-

Brightpaw, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Whitestorm, "We're kinda lost here…."

Frostpaw, "WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!"

(Yes, they make it back to camp before the next chapter)

-End chapter-

Blue: Well this is probably the last chappy for a while…. School starts on Tuesday (some crazy law Grandhom made) personally I would like to have more vacation during school. I'll try to update at least once a month. However, my parents still use their summer get away 'till around October so I probably won't get the time to write 'till October. So the next chapter will be up in October or sooner… Please review! Maybe I'll update sooner!


	17. a worser mentor

Blue: I'm back!! Now let's check reviews :looks at amount of reviews:has heart attack:

-a few days later-

Blue: wow I can't tell you how happy I am right now, You guys ROCK!! I love you all!!

Reviews

Blue: First is Streamheart…..Thank you!! and you'll see Smudge again soonish…

Blue: Next is Silameara……Thank you!! Right now the only cats that can call Fireheart, Auntie, are Cloudpaw, Emberpaw, Rockpaw, Treepaw, and Frostpaw but they all call him 'Auntie' there is another song in this chappy hope you like it! But there isn't any other cat interactions so no one can ask why he thinks he's a she-cat

Blue: After those two is HayHay123456…..chicken is starting to become the theme of this story…. And yaeh Mooseantler is The Awesomeness of Moosey here on if you didn't know you probably did though….

Blue: Tsugi! Teh awesome Moosey! I'm glad you liked it!! And thank you and your welcome!!

Blue: Then we have devil a.wakenn…… Thank you!!

Blue: Sorekara….. Sparkles! Thank you so much and yeah stupid school:Throws brick at school:

School:Throws Homework back:

Blue: Not again!!

Blue: Then SilverStar of MoonClan…… oh! Um thanks for telling me I guess….. but I really don't mind, it'd be kinda funny if I did though….

-In Blue's imagination-

Random Dude: So I read this story called warrior Princess-

Blue and some random lawyer:Pops out of a near by garbage can: SUE!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Garbage can:tips over then rolls away……:

Random Dude: W……T……F……?

-stop imagination-

Blue: Ummm… yeah. Does any one else want to hide in a garbage can now? I think that would be fun…..and STOP ADDING LOGIC TO THE STORY!! I don't care if the freezable fire isn't being put out by the blizzard it's just happening….. so Swiftpaw does need to put it out. But thank you for reviewing! Sorry I shouldn't tease so much… I really do appreciate your review!

Blue: eighth is Ghostkit! ………….. yeah……………. Good evil laugh……….

Blue: ….Yeah. Dragonpelt I'd be very surprised to see you actually sign in as your own name… and yep you were right about the blizzard

Blue: Lastyly is Dustclaw, thank you!! I don't mind I just love it when I see that my stories are being read! And yeah Nippaw woke up in chapter 15 I believe but all he did was say 'catnip', give Runningwind a heart attack, and eat a catnip bush…. So it was easy to miss  
Blue: so.. yeah…. Cookies and hugs for everyone!!

-chapter 17: an even worse mentor-

-ThunderClan camp-a week later-

It was around sunhigh all the warriors were asleep or almost asleep. But, like usual the boring peacefulness didn't last long at all.

"Tigerclaw come into my den, NOW!!" Bluestar yowled.

Treepaw was be her mentor's side in a second and teased, "Ooooo!! Tigywigyclaw's in troooouble!!" (Like what elementary school kids do whenever some on is called down to the office.)

Tigerclaw flicked his tail and growled, "Shut up…." As he sunk over to Bluestar's den.

"OH NO!! TIGERCLAW IS GONNA GET EXILED!!" Frostpaw shrieked as she ran around in circles.

-In Bluestar's den-

Tigerclaw brushed pass the curtain of lichen and muttered, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's about Treepaw's progress. She can't hunt at all, ever since you showed her how to hunt all she's been bringing back is birdfood and roadkill." Bluestar stated.

"I talked to her a few days ago though….." Tigerclaw protested.

"All she started to do was bring kittypet food." Bluestar snapped.

"What am I supposed to do? She's friends with practically everything in the forest!" Tigerclaw growled.

"Well that's your own fault isn't it?" Bluestar retorted.

Tigerclaw tried to come up with another part of the argument but he was just drawing blanks.

Bluestar sighed, "You may leave until I create a suitable punishment." Tigerclaw bowed his head and left. Sandstorm came in a few minutes later.

Sandstorm shifted her weight from paw to paw and uncertainly mewed, "Bluestar, Sugarpaw has been gone a lot recently……"

Bluestar looked up and mewed, "What do you want me to do about it? If I confine her to the camp, her sugar highness will destroy the camp!"

"I know, but she suddenly vanishes, and then appears with these twoleg things." Sandstorm complained as she pulled out a fuzzy sock. "And all she says has to do with something called 'socks'"

Bluestar gave the young warrior a blank look and mewed "And?"

"She started to wear one of those things on her head and calling herself a sock ninja….." Sandstorm informed.

"That's bad….. We should do something!" Bluestar stated.

"Like what?" Sandstorm purred as she looked at her leader expectantly.

Bluestar, immediately going into leader mode, commanded "First we tell Sugarpaw to collect more of these things, then because they are so awesome and fuzzy and soft and warm and-"

Sandstorm now giving the leader odd looked queried "Does this have a point?"

"We can use these 'socks'!" Bluestar exclaimed.

Sandstorm, now completely lost, asked, "And that gets rid of Sugarpaw's problem how?

Bluestar squealed, "It doesn't! Just these things are so cozy! Tell Sugarpaw to get more!!"

"I thought we were trying to stop Sugarpaw's habits instead of encouraging her…" Sandstorm grumbled.

"Stop her habit? No that was only you!" Bluestar clarified.

Sandstorm sighed and muttered, "Of course."

"Do you have any thing else to tell me about?" Bluestar asked.

"Not really just unimportant things like Tigerclaw wandering around camp muttering something about killing you and taking over the clan….." Sandstorm meowed.

"Haha that is soo silly!! That would never happen!!" Bluestar laughed.

"I know!!" Sandstorm chuckled.

-Random twolegnest-

Sugarpaw is in a bedroom looting through a sock drawer picking in out the best socks.

"SOCKS!!" Sugarpaw shreiked, as she climbed out a window with 5 pairs of socks in her mouth. Then a twoleg kit walks in.

Twoleg kit looked around and exclaimed, "Hey what happened to all my socks?"

-American idol (or some show like that)-Finale night-

The crowd is on the edge of their seats waiting for the winner to be announced.

Announcer dude, "This is the night we've all been waiting for now it's time to announce our winner! Wait- there's a cat jumping on the stage it looks like he's gonna start singing… Cute." yeah… Fireheart was the cat on the stage preparing to sing and Cloudpaw was outside locking himself in a soundproof box.

Fireheart started to meow "A long, long time ago I can still remember how that deputy used to make me smile and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those cats dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while but February made me shiver with every mouse I delivered, bad news in the den step, I couldn't take one more step, I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed queen but something touched me deep inside, the day, the deputy, died. So...

"Bye, bye Miss Spottedleaf rode my mouse to the gorge but the gorge was dry an them good ol' toms were drinkin water and honey yowlin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Did you eat the book of love and do you have faith in StarClan above, if the code tells you so, and do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your warrior soul and can you teach me how to fight real slow? Well I know that you're in love with Sugarpaw cuz I saw you dancin in the den you both kicked off your socks and I dig those beats and socks. I was a lonely apprentice tom with a red yew berry and a messed up duck but I knew I was out of luck, the day, the deputy, died. I started singin...

"Bye, bye Miss Morningflower rode WindClan to the canon but the canon was dry an him bad ol' Whiteclaw was eatin fish and vole yowlin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Now for ten moons we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a twolegnest but that's not how it used to be, when Treepaw sang for the leader and deputy in a crown she borrowed from Cloudpaw and a voice that came from you and me, oh and while the leader was looking down, Rockpaw stole her music crown ThunderClan was adjourned, no consequence was returned, and while Frostpaw read a book on Bourne, Mew Mouse practiced in the park and we sang songs in the dark, the day, the deputy, died. We were singin...

"Bye, bye Miss Thunderclan rode my beak to the creek but the creek was dry an them good ol' toms were drinkin water and milk yowlin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Hitler Skitler in a summer heater the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and fallin fast, its the land that falled on the grass the warriors tried for a forward attack with the apprentice on the sidelines in a cast, now the after battle air was sweet perfume while the medicine cat played a healing tune we all got up to help oh but we never got the chance oh as the enemy tried to take the chicken the medicine cat refused to yield do you recall what was revealed, the day, the deputy, died. We started singin...

"Bye, bye Miss RiverClan rode my beam to the stream but the stream was dry an them good ol' toms were drinkin water and chicken yowlin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"Oh and there we were all in one clan, the warriors lost in the woods with no time left to find a guide, so come on, Red be nimble, Red be quick, Redtail sat on a candle stick because fire is Fernpaw's only friend, oh and as I watched her on the rock, my back was arched in the fluffiness of rage, no cat born in hell could break that demon's spell and as Emberpaw climbed high into the night to burn the twolegnest I saw Fernpaw laughing with delight, the day, the deputy, died. She was singin...

"Bye, bye Miss ShadowClan rode my harsh to the marsh but the marsh was dry an them good ol' toms were drinkin kitty cocktails yowlin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

"I met a she-cat who yowled the reds and I asked her for some nice words but she just hissed and turned away, I went down to the sacred tree where I'd seen the deputy moons before but the tom there said the music wouldn't play and in the camp the kits shreaked, the mates cried, and the warriors dreamed but not a word was mewed, the vocal cords all were broken and the three toms I admire most, Redtail, Ravenpaw, and Lionheart, they caught the last trip for the sky, the day, the deputy, died, and they were yowlin...

"Bye, bye Miss Chicken Pie rode my chicken to the river but the river was dry an them good ol' RiverClan were drinkin chicken and chicken singin this will be the day I eat chicken, this will be the day I eat chicken.

"They were singin... Bye, bye Miss Chicken Pie rode my chicken to the river but the river was dry an him good ol' me was drinkin chicken and water singin this will be the day that I fly." (I told my mom to pick a song and that's what she came up with. It's based off American Pie; by, Don McLean.)

Judge 1 was grasping his hear and hollered, "MY EARSSS!!"

Judge 2 was unconscious. And Judge 3, who was Simon from American Idol, cheered, "When's the CD coming out?!"

The crowd booed. The finalists where crying in a corner.

Fireheart cheered, "Thank you for listening to my song! It's called Chicken Pie I wrote it with a friend of a friend, named Silverstream!! Now good night everyone!!"

Then he jumped off the stage and flew off or at least that was his plan I think…. Anyways he started to fly then the crowd noticed that he was a cat, and he was flying. So the crowd tried to capture him….. Of course Fireheart thought it was because he was such an awesome singer, and he barely made it outside and by then he realized the crowd was bad.

"RUN CLOUDPAW!!" Fireheart hollered.

"Finally you're making sense Auntie!" Cloudpaw approved.

So they ran until they were very lost and tired. Also they just ran into Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw, who where fleeing from a building Emberpaw just set on fire. (Emberpaw was of course was being dragged…..) So now Fireheart, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, and Emberpaw were cornered by the two crowds.

Longtail glanced between both crowds and hissed, "What is with these twolegs?!"

Swiftpaw growled, "I think we might have to fight them off."

Longtail sighed, "Fine…"

Then Longtail created a wave of earth that knocked one crowd back while Switfpaw used his uh water gun, and blasted the other crowd away, then Cloudpaw shocked everyone by creating gale winds to blow away the remainders.

"I see Emberpaw gets into tons of trouble too huh?" Cloudpaw laughed.

"Yep." Swiftpaw sighed.

Emberpaw stomped on of her white paws and whined, "You guys are so mean! I was enjoying the pretty fire!!"

"This still doesn't change the fact that we're lost… and we have no clue how to get back to the forest." Longtail sighed.

"Hi!!" Fireheart exclaimed while waving in Longtail's general direction.

"Uh hi Fireheart…." Longtail mewed, in a kinda creeped out voice.

"I was talking to Brackenfur!" Fireheart retorted.

"Huh?!" Swiftpaw gasped as his head whipped around.

Then everyone looked behind Longtail and saw a patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Mousefur, and Thornpaw. The patrol was in the forest (that was 2 feet away) just staring awkwardly at the group of lost cats.

"Yay I found you guys!! Now I'll finally be important in the story!!" Thornpaw exclaimed.

"No you won't… Brackenfur will receive all the credit because he plays a major role in the story." Mousefur corrected.

"WHAT?!" an outraged Thornpaw gasped.

"At least everyone knows you exist…" Cinderpaw muttered. If you're confused about why she's here well the patrol was formed to collect herbs, the sad thing is that she's supposed to be leading this patrol...

Brackenfur cocked his head and asked, "Who are you?"

Cinderpaw was taken aback the she hissed, "I'M YOUR SISTER!!"

"Riiiiiiiiight." Fireheart sarcastically mewed.

"Shut up……" Cinderpaw growled.

-Bluestar's Den-

Bluestar was sitting all curled up and in deep thought suddenly her head snapped up.

"I just thought of the perfect punishment!!" Bluestar exclaimed.

- Sandy hallow-

Tigerclaw and Treepaw sat facing Cloudpaw and Fireheart.

"So Bluestar sent you two to rate us?" Tigerclaw growled.

"Yeah…. On Treepaw's skill and your mentoring abilities." Cloudpaw muttered.

"Isn't this fun Tigywigyclaw!! We get to be followed around by Cloudywoudypaw and Auntie for the next halfmoon!!" Treepaw purred.

"Joy." Tigerclaw sarcastically mewed watching Fireheart chew on a clipboard.

"Fine let's start, Treepaw show us a hunting stalk." Tigerclaw sighed.

"Okey-dokey!" Treepaw purred as she started doing a perfect hunting stalk.

"Well? How'd she do?" Tigerclaw growled.

"I think my IQ just dropped 6 points!" Fireheart informed.

Treepaw froze then shrieked, "What?! WAHHHHHHHH!!" Then she ran all the way back to the camp.

"What are you talking about? She did that perfectly!" Cloudpaw argued.

Fireheart looked at his dark ginger paws and embarrassingly admitted, "I'm a teapot!"

"Of course..." Cloudpaw sighed.

Tigerclaw, letting curiosity get the best out of him, asked "So what's your IQ now?"

Fireheart stared for a few minutes then figured, "Umm… Let's see… 5…..34…….Fernpaw is evil…….89…..Mice…..Okay! My IQ is -152!!"

"Are you serious?" Cloudpaw gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Tigerclaw pondered.

"You must have been adopted." Cloudpaw decided.

-ThunderClan camp-

Treepaw ran in to the camp and right up to Princess.

"MOMMIEEEEEEEE!! AUNTIE INSULTED MY STALK!! SHE SAID IT DROPS HER IQ!!" Treepaw shrieked.

"WHAT!!" Princess excliamed then she stalked out of the camp to find her brother.

-With Tigywigyclaw, Cloudpaw, and Fireheart-

"Why did the scene change call me Tigywigyclaw?" Tigerclaw growled.

"Corn!!" Fireheart shrieked.

"It's an outrage!!" Tigerclaw roared.

"I don't know what's worse than getting -152 on an IQ test…." Cloudpaw sighed

-Psychologist office-a few weeks ago-with RiverClan and a psychologist-

The psychologist walked in to the waiting room where all of RiverClan was waiting.

"Well it got the results back from your IQ tests and the average IQ is….." The psychologist started then he looks at his results with a blank stare be for confusedly replying, "Chicken?"

RiverClan yowls, "CHICKEN!!" in unison.

-Back with Tigywigyclaw, Cloudpaw, and Fireheart-

Tigerclaw arched his back and hissed, "SEE! SHE DID IT AGAIN!!"

Then Fireheart who suddenly dressed up as a banana started singing, "Peanut butter jelly time!"

"Is any one listening to me?" Tigerclaw mewed.

"I love how birds sound." Cloudpaw stated.

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL THE AUTHORESS!!" Tigerclaw roared then he stormed off, only to be hit by a falling tree. Princess wearing a Godzilla suit climbed over the tree.

"ROAR!! FIREHEART! KILL!! MUST!! KILL!!" Princess roared.

"Well I'll go hunt…." Cloudpaw sighed, as he walked off you could see Princess mauling Fireheart and Tigywigyclaw struggling to get out from under the tree!

-with RiverClan-

At some twolegnest RiverClan was tring to steal chicken.

Mistyfoot hissed, "Give us chicken or else!"

A Twolegkit squealed, "Aww.. what a cute kitty!" and started for Mistyfoot until her parents grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

"Run away!! It'll attack!!" another Twoleg shouted while heading for the house.

"Some how I though this would turn out better…." Crookedstar mewed.

-WindClan-

Barkface just dove in to a clump of thorny bushes to avoid Onewhisker.

-ShadowClan-

Runningnose hissed, "CURSE YOU MY ACHNEMESIS THE COMMON COLD!!" then he continues to curse at his computer where apparently he just lost to some guy with the pen name of 'Common Cold' in some game called fluffy bunny rescue…..

"Runningnose could you stop playing your game and try to cure us?" Whitethroat asked.

Runningnose's suddenly turned red as he turned to glare at the white throated warrior and hissed, "NEVER!! Or at least not until I beat the common cold….."

-ThunderClan-

Bluestar ran up to Cloudpaw who was putting his fresh kill on the pile.

"Where's Tigerclaw? We need to do some thing funny to end this chapter!!" Bluestar asked.

"He kinda ran away…." Cloudpaw shrugged.

"Grrr… he's on apprentice life for the next half moon!!" Bluestar growled

-End chapter-

Blue: Sorry for not updating I did tell you guys though…. Expect the next chapter late October or early November oh and I might change my pen name soon….. I really appreciate the support(reviews)

Blue:Also I'm so excited!! I just got accepted in to one of the college I want to go to!! Yay!! and besides for the homework school is going fine!

(leaves and turns off lights)  
(Tigerclaw appears)  
Tigerclaw: Grr... I'm too late to attack the author...


	18. Leopard Fudd

Blue: I'm back! And wow! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!! Wow 100, thank you all!!

Reviews

Blue: First is Hayhay123456……. Thank you! And that would be one major crack pairing (if I understood correctly)

Blue: then Silameara also reviewed…….thank you! Emberpaw would like that…..deathberries? I had them in the story before? And the bushes will return when ShadowClan is feeling better (or maybe the rogues will bring them back sooner…..)

Blue: next is :gasp: Dragonpelt who actually signed in as herself!! Thank you!! and is about a month soon? If not sorry Firepaw…..

Blue: tsugi! Wolfheart!... thank you! And yeah, I was thinking some thing along those lines if you don't mind, I think I'll use Sugarrush(Sounds more warriorsish!) if it's okay that is…

Blue: Sorekara, Ghostkit………..Hi! and thank you and sorry it took so long I warned you guys that school would really affect my updating times…..

Blue: Sixth is Moonclan's Silverstar…….thank you! and It's an engineering college, I shouldn't tell you more though….and really? Sorry I hope this chappy is better. Thank you again, and not yet but I do have a relatively hard class schedule and a clueless boyfriend(Me: I have a lot of homework this weekend…./Him: Great! See you Saturday!) I'll try to update faster

Blue: then after those guys is Streamheart…. Thank you! And I guess my classes do too but they've learned which color of paper are the bad ones! And as I told Silverstar, it's a engineering school and I probably shouldn't say any more.

Blue: Dustclaw also reviewed…. Thank you and a few minutes are is a long time, I don't think he can stay up _that_ long…..I suppose if there is a big enough catnip bush then maybe…..

Blue: Ninth is the awesome Moosey…..corn? oh right Corn! Yay Corn!(socks too) and thank you!

Blue: Lastly is Sparkles!! Thank you!!

---Chapter 18: Leopard Fudd---

-RiverClan-a week later-

Leopardfur yowled, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN???"

Silverstream, "How could what happen?"

Leopardfur, "You won't believe this but, Princess now has mauled Fireheart the same amount of times I have!"

Featherkit, "Well it's not hard seeing as they're both in the same clan….."

Leopardfur, "I won't stand for this!!"

Mistyfoot, "What are you gonna do?"

Loepardfur snickered evilly, and then changed into an Elmer Fudd costume, and mewed, "I'm going Fiweheawt hunting!!" (If you're clueless about Elmer Fudd he's a hunter from looney tunes and pronounces his 'r's like 'w's)

Crookedstar, "Okay…..."

-ThunderClan-

Emberpaw, Swiftpaw and Longtail were standing outside of a space ship when curiosity gets the better of Emberpaw and she runs inside.

Swiftpaw, "Emberpaw get out of that monster now."

Emberpaw, "Okay…. Huh? BUTTONS!!!!" She just spotted the launch button. Of course, she ran over and pushed it. And the ship flew away.

Swiftpaw, "Oh no."

Longtail, "Umm… now what?

Swiftpaw, "I don't know."

Bluestar, "Hey guys! Where's Emberpaw? I was gonna have an assessment for her."

Swiftpaw, "Well…. She's uhhh…… ummmm…."

Longtail, "Ummmm……… uhhhh………."

Swiftpaw, "Hunting!"

Longtail, "That's right she was hunting!"

Bluestar, "Well find her soon."

Swiftpaw and Longtail nodded then ran off.

-In space-

Emerpaw is driving the ship towards the sun.

Emberpaw, "Pretty….."

-with Leopardfur-

Leopardfur, "Shhhhhhhh, be vewwwy, vewwwy quiet; I'm hunting Fiwehaewts, heheheheheheh" Then she looks to her right and sees a WindClan patrol, then she asks, "What?"

Whitetail, "Okay crazy!!"

Leopardfur, "Hiss! What awe you guys doing hewe."

Deadfoot, "Patroling WindClan, our own clan."

Leopardfur, "Weally? I thought this was ThundewClan tewwitowy. Whewe is ThundewClan?"

Tornear, "Over there." Then he points towards the forest(which is in view) with his tail.

Leopardfur, "Thank you." Then she heads off towards ShadowClan territory.

Deadfoot, "Not that way!!!!!"

Leopardfur, "Fine." Then she heads off to Barley's farm.

Tornear, "Not that way either."

Leopard grumbled and then started walking straight up. (Yes. She's walking on air.)

Whitetail, "Is that even possible?"

Leopardfur, " Man. You guys awe nevew happy."

-In ThunderClan camp-

Tigerclaw is bringing a bird back (being fallowed by Fireheart who is chanting 'stalk') when Treepaw spots them.

Treepaw, "MURDERER!!!!! YOU MURDERED REDTAIL!!!!"

Tigerclaw thought, _'How did she figure it out?' _and said, "Waa what are you t-talking a-about?"

Treepaw hissed, "You know what I'm talking about." Then she stormed off.

Tigerclaw was freaking out as he gave his fresh-kill to the elders and started to clean out their den muttering curses at Bluestar. When Fireheart came over.

Fireheart, "Whacha do' in?"

Tigerclaw, "Cleaning out the elder's den."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because I was told to."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because I was put on apprentice duties."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because I tried to kill the authoress last chapter."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because she kept on calling me 'Tigywigyclaw!'"(FYI: he's collecting moss now.)

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because she's evil." Then he is hit by a piece of hail. "I mean, she doesn't like me."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw, "Because she's stupid." Is hit in the head by a rubber chicken, which has the same effect on Fireheart as real chicken and he throws up on Tigerclaw. "I mean, I'm a bad kitty."

Fireheart, "Why?"

Tigerclaw cried, "I DON'T KNOW!! MAYBE I WASN'T EVER TOLD I WAS LOVED AS A KIT!!! OR THAT I NEVER WAS TOLD THAT I DID WELL AS AN APPRENTICE!!!" then he ran away crying.

Fireheart blinked in the direction that Tigerclaw ran off shrugged and walked away.

-Secretary of state-the name change office-

-With the name change guy, Cinderpaw, and Thornpaw-

NCG, "So let me get this strait, you two want to change your names to Forgottenpaw and Ignoredpaw?"

Thornpaw, "Yep."

Cinderpaw, "We thought those names fit us better."

NCG, "Sorry but, according to the warrior code, you can only have your leader change your names."

Thornpaw and Cinderpaw, "Seriously?"

-ThunderClan camp-

Treepaw is morning over the bird that Tigerclaw brought in.

Treepaw, "NOOOOOO!!!! REDTAIL!!!!" (The bird's name is Redtail)

And Tigerclaw stormed by again with some soiled moss, being fallowed by a skipping Fireheart! (I don't think cats can skip but who cares!) and since Treepaw is (surprisingly) crating a depressing aura around camp the story will fallow them.

Now they are at the moss collecting place. And Leopardfur and the WindClan patrol walk into the clearing.

Leopardfur, "Oh! Thewe's Fiweheawt! Thanks guys!"

Deadfoot, "Ah hem!" And Tornear held out a paw, and Whitetail did a the money sign.

Leopardfur, "Wight…." Then she gave them 5 feathers, 6 pretty stones, and 2 mouse-tails. The patrol took the payment and ran off yowling, "Sucker!" Leopardfur shrugged and turned to Fireheart and yowled, "FIWEHEAWT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" and she proceeded to maul Fireheart!

Tigerclaw, "When did you start mispronouncing your 'r's? and where did you get that pelt?" (peltElmer Fudd costume)

-RiverClan-

Mudfur, "How did she find him so fast RiverClan cats are notorious for getting lost! It takes us half a moon just to get to the fourtrees!"

-WindClan-

Onewhisker, "Hey Barkface-"

Barkface, "No time to talk, Gorsekit is going to die in an hour if you don't get marigold and catnip!"

Onewhisker, "Right I'm on my way!" and he runs off.

Gorsekit, "What!! You said I was fine!!"

Barkface, "You are fine, I just wanted to get rid of him."

-ShadowClan-

Nightstar, "HOW MANY TOES DOES A FISH HAVE? HOW MANY WINGS ON A COW? I WONDER YUP!! I WONDER!!"

Runningnose, "I swear he's just happy not delirious!"

-with the mauling-

Leopardfur, "Okay I'm board!"

Tigerclaw, "…………."

Then Leopardfur spots the rubber chicken and dives on it and hisses to Tigerclaw as she backs out of the clearing, "MINE!!! I always knew that ThunderClan was hiding chicken from me and now I know where you keep them they will never be safe again!!"

Once she was gone Tigerclaw just blinked confusedly and continued his apprentice duties.

-That night in the apprentice den-(All the apprentices(except Sugarpaw and Coffeepaw) ARE asleep)

Swiftpaw, "No. Emberpaw. Come. Back….. Kill. Me. Bluestar. Will."

Nippaw, "Sure catnip-sama I'll eat you….."

Treepaw, "redtail…………"

Thornpaw, "Of course I'll be the new main character…."

Fernpaw, "Thank you for finally realizing I'm not evil Fireheart…."

Sugarpaw snuck away humming the mission impossible theme song.

Cloudpaw, "Fireheart, you actually are smart now!"

Coffeepaw, "Off to go climb the great sycamore!!"

Rockpaw, "Miya-hee…………Miya-hoo……….Miya-ho……….Miya-haha…………."

Ashpaw, "Sure Squirrelflight I'll be your mate….." then he was hit in the head with a book that said 'stop giving away spoilers!' on every page.

Brightpaw, "For the future of the planet, I will be of service! Nya……"

Tigerclaw hissed then stuffed moss in his ears.

Frostpaw, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Tigerclaw jumped and got stuck in the branches above him.

(Remember that Emberpaw is still in the spaceship heading towards the sun.)

-End chapter-

Blue: okay, so I hope to get the next chappy up before thanksgiving. Now to be evil, here's a line from the next chappy!

-

Treepaw, "'It's okay to kill as long as it's for power!'"

-

Blue: thank you bye and remember not to review!!!


	19. some long title

Blue: time for chapter 19! Sorry for the late chappy though…. and here's the reviews of people who don't listen!(last chapter I said 'remember not to review!!!')

Reviews 

Blue: First is Cloudfire….. thank you! I have been in high school for about 3.5 years and as I told Streamheart and Silverstar last chapter, I shouldn't tell you.

Blue: Next is Silameara….. thank you, I know but it's like their thing now so I can't change it… and I find it very funny that boys are often played by girls in anime.

Blue: now Silverstar…. Thank you! I just didn't have time to sit down and type the story. I hope I'll have more time now.

Blue: fourth is She who stalks in the shadows…. I just wanted to see what people do and thank you!

Blue: Tsugi! Bristlefur….thank you and I guess the weirdness is a curse of being in this story…

Blue: Sorekara Dragonpelt…. Yeah I figured that… Sorry Firepaw, and thank you!

Blue: Then Streamheart…. Thank you!

Blue: After those people is Hayhay123456…..thank you I might not be good at fluffyness but you're right that is to crackish to pass by

Blue: lastly is SunMoonStorm…. I'm a strange person strange people write strange things. The story started from a spur of the moment idea strange thoughts lead to strange stories, you can't always think inside the box, so it's good if my story is strange. In addition, thank you for not being mean.

---chapter 19: do you want me to old of updating so I can think of a name?---

-About a week later-ThunderClan apprentice den-

Tigerclaw, "I can't take this anymore!!! I will KILL Bluestar and become the new leader of ThunderClan before the day is over!!"

Ashpaw, "GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!"

Tigerclaw, "Dun wanna!!!!"

Then Nippaw who suddenly wakes up glares at Tigerclaw and hisses, "That's _MY_ line!" then he mauls Tigerclaw because he felt like it. Then Nippaw falls back asleep.

-An Hour later-every one is in their camps the story is just switching too much to say where every one is-this is only in effect for this song-

Fireheart, "Summer maulin' gave me a cast."

Leopardfur, "Summer lovin' happened so fast."

Fireheart, "I met a tom crazy as can be."

Leopardfur, "Met a tom cuter than me."

Both, "Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer fights."

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh."

Cloudpaw and Graystripe, "Tell me more, tell me more." (Bluestar, "No don't encourage him!")

Graystripe, "Did he get very far?"

Silverstream and Mistyfoot, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Mistyfoot, "Like does he have a car?" (Leopardfur, "What's a car?" Mistyfoot, "I don't know.")

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh."

Fireheart, "He swam by me, he got puffy."

Leopardfur, "He ran from me, got my fur got puffy."

Fireheart, "I ran for my life, he nearly killed me."

Leopardfur, "He showed off, yowlin' at me!

Both, "Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer fights."

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Uh well-a well-a well-a huh."

Silverstream and Mistyfoot, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Silverstream, "Was it love at first sight?"

Cloudpaw and Graystripe, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Cloudpaw, "Did you put up a fight?"

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh."

Fireheart, "I was mauled-I needed House." (Graystripe, "Whose House?" Fireheart, "Uh-huh-uh-huh-" Graystripe, "Of course….")

Leopardfur, "I went strolling, ate a mouse."

Fireheart, "He mauled me on a rock."

Leopardfur, "We slept under a rock!"

Both, "Summer bling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer fights."

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Uh well-a well-a well-a huh."

Graystripe and Cloudpaw, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Longtail, "But don't you whinesy."

Silverstream and Mistyfoot, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Stonefur, "Cos he sounds like a pansy."

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH."

Leopardfur, "He got scared, being near me."

Fireheart, "While he got scary, I really had to pee."

Leopardfur, "He was a pansy, just turned eighteen."

Fireheart, "Well he was mean, if you know what I mean."

Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Cloudpaw, and Graystripe, "Woah!"

Both, "Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer fights."

RiverClan and ThunderClan, "Woo, woo, woo."

RiverClan, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Crookedstar, "Did any one see the bait?"

ThunderClan, "Tell me more, tell me more."

Tigerclaw, "Could she get me a mate?" (Goldenflower slaps him. Tigerclaw, "What? What did I say?")

Leopardfur, "It turned colder – I was a mad deputy."

Fireheart, "So I called him a crazy deputy!"

Leopardfur, "Then I made our true love vow."

Fireheart, "Wonder who he's mauling now?"

Both, "Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer fights..."

Both Clans, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

(Original song is Summer Nights from _Grease_.)

-ThunderClan-

Bluestar, "Why did all of us have to encourage him?"

Goldenflower hissed, "Tigerclaw, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Tigerclaw, "Umm… Goldenflower, I would but I have to uh……… hunt! That's right I have to hunt!" and then he fled.

Treepaw, "Wait Tigywigyclaw!!" Then she hurried after him. (Fireheart and Cloudpaw were too busy gossiping with Graystripe.)

Then Smudge walks in and mews, "Hello? I'm here to join ThunderClan."

(Confused? here's a flashback to explain-_Smudge, "I'll join if you don't sing any more!!!!"_-now back to the story)

Bluestar, "Great come into my den so we can decide your role." Then the two cats left.

The rest of the clan shrugged and shared tongues with each other.

-With Brokentail and Clawface-

Clawface, "Look at them all peaceful!"

Brokentail, "You know I can't see…."

Clawface, "They have no idea that soon they will be fighting for their lives!"

Brokentail, "Why is that?"

Clawface, "Because no one can beat the most awesome cat ever!!!"

Brokentail, "Graystripe?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "Nightstar?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "Raggedstar?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "Crowfeather?"

Clawface, "Who's he?"

Brokentail, "The WindClan tom from the _New Prophecy_ and _The Power Of Three_."

Clawface, "Oh yeah, he is awesome! But, no."

Brokentail, "Stonefur?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "Oakheart?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "Redtail?"

Clawface, "No."

Brokentail, "I know, it's definitely Bramblekit!"

Clawface turns to look at Bramblekit (Bramblekit is currently coughing up a hairball), then he narrowed his eyes and yowled, "This isn't over Bramblekit!!"

Bramblekit stop hacking and turned to stare confusedly at Clawface, Tawnykit fell over from laughing and Goldenflower hissed, "Trust me buddy you do not want to mess with my family today!" at Clawface.

Clawface shuddered and quickly turned away.

-A while later-

Treepaw comes in with a leaf full of kittypet food and Tigerclaw comes in with no food. A few seconds after them, some rogues creep in with a blade of grass in their mouth.

Fireheart, "Ahh!!! The ugly bushes are back!!!"

Then everyone waits and tumbleweed rolls by.

Frostfur coughs, "Bushes are flammable."

Swiftpaw, "Emberpaw is in a flying monster…"

Frostfur, "Oh…. Great I guess we actually have to fight…."

(I know this part is confusing but, I'm just terrible with fight scenes)

Then the cats fight. Well some of them do, Fireheart screams and runs with a few rogues chasing him. Frostpaw freaks out and freezes any rouge near by. Brightpaw transforms and then runs off to save the world. Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, and Longtail use their element powers to make the rogues go away. Rockpaw moonwalked, Nippaw mauled the Rogues for waking him up. Goldenflower was beating up Mudclaw, for trying to kill Bramblekit. Brokentail mistook the sounds of battle for sounds of music and started to disco. Treepaw chatted with a couple of she-rouges until they were driven away.

Tigerclaw walked up to Bluestar's den and jumped inside yowling, "Time to die Bluestar!" then he stopped and stared at Bluestar and Smudge painting each other's claws while wearing curlers in their fur and a face mask on their faces. Then Tigerclaw screamed and ran in to a tree.

By now, the fight was over. Bluestar jumped on top of the highrock(she took out the curlers and mask)and hissed, "Tigerclaw how dare you try to kill me?"

Tigerclaw, "I didn't try to kill you."

Treepaw, "Yes, you did that's why you lead the rouges here today."

Bluestar, "Tigerclaw, what else did you do?"

Tigerclaw, "Only kill the 2 previous deputys…"

Bluestar, "Tigerclaw you suck. You're exiled now."

Tigerclaw, "Fine, anyone want to come?"

Treepaw, "I'll come!"

Tigerclaw, "No. How about you Darkstripe?"

Darkstripe, "Nope you need a spy."

Tigerclaw, "Longtail?"

Longtail, "I like ThunderClan too much."

Tigerclaw, "Dustpelt?"

Dustpelt, "YOU KILLED MY MENTOR YOU MUST HAVE AN IQ LESS THAN FIREHEART'S IF YOU THINK I'LL JOIN YOU!!!"

Tigerclaw, "Anyone?"

Treepaw, "ME!"

Tigerclaw, "No, Treepaw what do I always tell you?"

Treepaw, "'It's okay to kill as long as it's for power!'"

Tigerclaw, "Not that!"

Treepaw, "'Stop calling me that?' or maybe, 'You idiot birds are food not friends?'"

Tigerclaw, "No, about being loyal to your clan and your family!"

Treepaw, "Oh you mean 'Clan loyalty is for weaklings!' and 'Your family is made up of useless kittypets and they should all die!!'"

Tigerclaw, "You actually listen to me?"

Then Cloudpaw walked up to Tigerclaw and gave him a sheet of paper.

Tigerclaw, "What's this? A report card? Warrior skills 'F'… Mentoring skills 'F'…. Niceness 'F'…Comments 'all he did was apprentice jobs'…… but I was assigned to stay on apprentice duties!"

Treepaw, "I'm still going."

Tigerclaw, "No your not."

After a lot of arguing Tigerclaw finally caved in and took Treepaw with him.

-With Fireheart-

By now, he was close to the WindClan camp and he tripped over Gorsekit. Morningflower yowled, "FIREHEART!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" and she mauled him.

-RiverClan-

Leopardfur, "How dare some other cat attack my Fireheart!"

-WindClan-

Onewhisker, "Wow. Morningflower is strong."

-ShadowClan-

Runningnose, "Hmm…. _'Curing Illnesses for Dummies'_…."

-Treepaw-

Treepaw, "Poor Auntie….."

Tigerclaw, "Auntie?"

-ThunderClan-

Bluestar, "Well off to mope then announce the deputy in the next chappy!"

-End Chapter-

Blue: I didn't like this chappy as much, and I guess for this you can yell at me for updating late. Next chappy I hope it'll be out before Christmas. And Treepaw and Emberpaw aren't gone. They'll be back in a few chappies.


	20. Deputies

Blue: I'm back! And earlier than I expected too wow.

Reviews

Blue: First is Dragonpelt…. Thank you! Poor Dragonpaw you traumatized her…

Blue: Then Cloudfire…. Thank you!  
Blue: Tsugi! Silameara…. Sounds like fun! 1. Sounds like some thing I'd do… 2. Isn't that against the warrior code? 3. She likes having deputies though….. 4. yay chaos! 5. Cool! Hair party 6. With cats, Emberpaw can only catch their tails on fire 7. Yum pie! 8. I always wished that would happen when I was younger…. 9. …. I knew I should have take those swim lessons! (jk I love swimming) 10. Bye bye Fireheart!...And thank you for reviewing!

Blue: Next we have a shadow sulker……..thank you! I like being random!

Blue: Sorekara Pinkpelt…..Thank you and the plan is to bring back Emberpaw next chapter!

Blue: Sixth is Shroomy133… hmm… when you talk like that it's hard not to be mean… and your grammar/spelling is bad(it's written not writing and write not wright), How can you tell me my story is bad, and I need to write my chapters better when your reviews aren't written well

Blue: After Shroomy133 is MoonfireSpam23… thank you, I pay more attention to criticism that tells me how to improve

Blue: Lastly is Streamheart…. Thank you!

---chapter 20: deputies---

-Close to moonhigh, same day-

Bluestar drunkenly stumbles out of her den then tries to hop on top of the highrock, notice I said 'tries'. What actually happened was she jumped about halfway up the rock and smacked her face in to the side the fell down, unconscious. The clan just stared at her.

Then Frostpaw broke the silence with a frightened yowl of, "OMG BLUESTAR'S DEAD!!!! NOW WE HAVE NO LEADER, OR DEPUTY TO TAKE OVER AS LEADER!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA TURN INTO SAVAGES AND BE HUNTED DOWN ONE BY ONE!!!" as she ran around in circles.

Smudge(yes, he's still here), "EEEEK!!!" then he joined Frostpaw, running around in circles.

Clawface, "Mwahaha! I'm invincible! Even though Brokentail died, I'm still alive!"

Goldenflower, "Shut up!

-a few hours later (almost sunrise)-

Bluestar groaned, "Ug.. my head hurts…" then she looked at her clan, because of Frostpaw's panicking there were a few inches of snow on the ground, Smudge passed out from exhaustion, Sugarpaw and Coffepaw where chasing around Frostpaw, Bramblekit was teasing Clawface, and Rockpaw was leading the rest of the clan in the Macarena. Bluestar groaned and jumped up on the highrock(successfully this time) and yowled to start a meeting.

"Sorry for making you wait, the new deputy will be," Bluestar meowed while scanning the clan then she saw Fireheart who at this very exciting time was cleaning himself. "Fireheart…." Bluestar groaned wishing he would pick better times to clean himself.

The clan's jaws dropped. Fireheart's head snapped up, "YIPPIE I'M DEPUTY!!!" he yowled. Then he pranced around camp gloating to all his clan mates, who for the most part hissed at him.

Bluestar hissed to herself, and cursed StarClan for not allowing her to change deputies without the current deputy's approval, or if they died or got pregnant.

Mousefur hissed, "Fireheart, I'm gonna kill you." Then she mauled the new deputy.

-RiverClan-

Leopardfur, "What?! Pregnant?"

Mudfur, "It must have been with the tom you where singing about last chapter…"

Crookedstar, "Sorry Leopardfur, we can't have a pregnant deputy…"

Leopardfur gave him a death glare and hissed, "What was that?"

Crookedstar, "You're such a talented cat that you certainly can handle being both a deputy and a queen!"

Leopardfur purred, "That's what I thought you a said."

-WindClan-

Gorsekit, "Mommy? When do I get to become an apprentice? I'm already over 6 moons old."

Morningflower, "When you're older honey."

Gorsekit hissed, "If we wait much longer I'll be an elder before I'm an apprentice…"

-ShadowClan-

Littlecloud, "Runningnose! If your not gonna help maybe ThunderClan will!!! Common Whitethroat!"

Whitethroat purred, "Sure Littlecloud!"

-Treepaw-

Treepaw, "Tigywigyclaw! Stop tying to eat Mrs. Birdie!"

Tigerclaw hissed as Mrs. Birdie pecked him on the head then flew away

-Emberpaw-

Emberpaw is almost to the sun when she sees some thing.

Emberpaw, "Wait what's that? Well they're not on fire so, I don't really care…"

-Henry-

Henry is snoozing in the sun.

-ThunderClan camp-

Bluestar, "For the next order of business, I decided that Clawface is too annoying to be kept a prisoner. He will be put in a random twoleg's garden."

Clan, "Yay!"

Clawface, "You're just afraid of me!"

Ashpaw and Darkstripe agreed to take Clawface out to a random nest. Then Princess stared at Frostpaw.

Frostpaw, "What?"

Princess, "All my daughters are leaving I want to make sure that you don't leave too."

Frostpaw, "NOOO!!! I'M GONNA BETRAY THE CLAN!!! I DON'T WANT TOOO!!!"

-Later-

Fireheart, "What?! Pregnant?"

Yellowfang, "It must have been with the tom you where singing about last chapter…"

Bluestar cheered, "Sorry Fireheart, we can't have a pregnant deputy!"

Fireheart, "But, I just became deputy…"

Bluestar, "I'll be sure to appoint a capable deputy in your place."

-Later-

Bluestar, "Since Fireheart's pregnancy, I have decided that the new deputy will be Rockpaw!"

Whitestorm, "Isn't that against the code?"

Longtail, "Yeah! He needs to have an apprentice!"

Bluestar, "I already thought that through! Smudge, you wished to join the clan, so from now until you get your warrior name, your name is Cowpaw. Rockpaw will mentor you. Now does it mess with the warrior code?"

Longtail, "I guess not…."

Whitestorm, "Still very weird…."

Swiftpaw walks over to Goldenflower and Willowpelt and says, "Moms, thank you for not naming me Cowkit." (according to the _Secrets of the Clans,_ Goldenflower is his mom but, according to the website Willowpelt is his mother)

-End chapter-

Blue: don't ask how Fireheart and Leopardfur got each other pregnant… they just did so if you want, you can make a kit, and also I'm had a few complaints about my grammar so I'll be redoing some chapters and I would really appreciate if you guys help me out there.

Blue: Also, Emberpaw returns next chapter! So review and I'll get it up faster! 


	21. the Ember returns

Blue: Yeah, I rewrote this chapter!! I hope it's a little better, although most of it is the same….

Reviews

Blue: first up is Pinkpelt…. Thank you and I'm glad people like Emberpaw, and with the suggestions for kits coming in, that could be possible

Blue: Next is Mystra…. He(I get confused about that too) would name his kit weird names… that would be an interesting personality, thank you!

Blue: then She Who Stalks in the Shadows….. Thank you, your poem fits Emberpaw perfectly, and perhaps she only talks in chat speak…

Blue: Tsugi wa Silameara….. Arigato! Kono koneko wa sugokute tanoshii desu yo! Soshite… hai! Shurumi wa ookiii baka desu yo!! (sorry I didn't feel like speaking/typing English…..rough translation-thank you, the kits seem cool, and Shroomy I agree that you're an idiot.)

Blue: Sorekara Cloudfire…. Yeah that or the book has a typo…. and thank you!

Blue: sixth is either Dragonpelt or dragonqueenc I'm not sure which one it is…. Thank you and thank you for the kit!

Blue: Nightkit also reviewed….thank you!

Blue: Now it's time for Faithrose's reviews….thank you! (sometimes it is easier to just skip a few chapters with longer stories) thank you again and it seems like everyone likes Emberpaw.

Blue: ninth is Princess Alyra…. thank you!

Blue: then Moosey…. I never really liked Fudd either….. I don't like most hunter's actually…

Blue: after Moosey is Streamheart…thank you! Sorry I am kinda bad at updating fast….

Blue: lastly is Eaglesflight… thank you! And umm…. sorry?

---Chapter 21: the return of the Ember-

-A few days later-ThunderClan medicine-cat den-

Yellowfang, "To day the clan will suffer a great gain and minor loss."

Fireheart, "That's nice!"

-Somewhere in ThunderClan territory-

Whitethroat, "Littlecloud! I'm tired!!"

Littlecloud, "Well perhaps a little nap won't hurt…."

Whitethroat, "Yay nap!!" and then they fell asleep.

-With Treepaw-

Treepaw was staring intently at the thunderpath and Tigerclaw and the rogue cats were staring at her.

Rouge 1, "Treepaw? What are you doing?"

Treepaw, "Hunting!"

Rouge 2, "Huh? But you're just staring at the thunderpath….."

Tigerclaw, "I know…."

-Twolegplace-

Emberpaw lands on the ground and some glowing turkeyish bananas yell, "AND YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK!!! WE DON'T NEED ANYONE FINDING OUT THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE!!!" (Yep, the secrets of the universe are hiding in the sun!) and then the bananas floated back to the sun!

Emberpaw whined, "No more huge fire….." then she lit a nearby catnip bush on fire! "YAY!!! Heee heeeee…."(she started to get high off the catnip) then she drunkenly stumbled back to camp.

-ThunderClan camp-

The camp was peaceful until, the barrier caught on fire!

Frostpaw, "EEEEK!!!" and then she ran around in circles most of the clan stared at her then joined her. (Normally they wouldn't think anything of it but, since Emberpaw is gone they're not expecting spontaneous combustion!)

Snowkit, "You guys are annoying, I'm going to go join the city cats!" and he left through the burning barrier.

Yellowfang, "Well, there's the loss…. But what's the gain?"

Then to answer her question, the warrior den burst into flames. Darkstripe yowled, "EMBERPAW LIGHT YOUR OWN DEN ON FIRE!!!"

Emberpaw, "Okay!" and she lit the apprentice den on fire!

Swiftpaw, "Emberpaw!! Your back!!" and he ran up to greet his apprentice.

Yellowfang, "I see why it was suffering a gain…"

Darkstripe, "Guys? We still have 2 dens on fire…."

Frostpaw, "Woot! This means I won't betray my clan!"(woah. She's not panicing) "But, TURKEYISH BANANAS WILL COME AND ATTACK THE CAMP!!!"(Okay now she's back to normal)

Darkstripe, "Anyone? The dens?"

Rockpaw, "Yes! Song time!"

Fireheart, "And karaoke?"

Rockpaw, "…No auntie…"

Darkstripe, "SOMEONE PUT OUT THE DENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Princess, "Did you say something?"

Darkstripe, "……… Forget it…."

-About an hour later-

Some random patrol(meaning Thornpaw was probably in the patrol) brought Littlecloud and Whitethroat in to the camp and now the clan is deciding what to with them.

Bluestar, "So you found these orange tigers sleeping in our territory?"

Whitethroat, "But, we're not orange…."

Littlecloud, "We're also not tigers…"

Bluestar snapped, "I know what bananas look like and you two are defiantly bananas!!" Whitestorm muttered, "What's a banana?" 

Littlecloud, "You just said we were tigers…."

Bluestar hissed, "I know what I said!!! Don't you pineapples try to trick me!!!"

Whitethroat, "What's a pineapple?"

Littlecloud, "And I thought Nightstar was delirious…"

Bluestar, "My senior warriors and I will figure out what to do with you two pine trees."

After the warriors left, Ashpaw wasted no time walking up to Littlecloud and meowing, "Hi!"

Littlecloud, "Uh… hi?"

Ashpaw giggled, "You're a tom right?"

Littlecloud confusedly replied, "Yeah so?"

Ashpaw once again giggled, "And your name is LittleCLOUD?!?!"

Littlecloud, "Yeah…. HEY! Shut up it's not my fault Nightstar keeps thinking I'm a girl!"

Then while Ashpaw was laughing hysterically, Cinderpaw walked over and mewed, "I think I have a theory on how to cure you guys…"

Whitethroat, "Who are you?"

Swiftpaw, "No one knows…. She just keeps appearing and claiming to be the medicine cat apprentice."

Yellowfang, "Yeah, you'd think I'd know if I had an apprentice…."

Cinderpaw gave her clan mates a death glare, hissed, and stormed away.

Then Bluestar comes out of her den and meows, "We decide that you heartless have to leave."

Whitethroat, "Hey! I have a heart!!"

Mousefur, "Bluestar, that's from the wrong series…."

Anyways, after a few more minutes worth of arguing, the ShadowClan warriors left and soon Cinderpaw caught up with them.

Cinderpaw, "Just let me try to cure you!!!"

Littlecloud, "I guess…. I mean what do we have to lose?"

-ThunderClan camp-

Fireheart, "Hey Emberpaw! Light me on fire! I want to see if I can control fire too!!!"

Emberpaw, "Yay!" Then she lit him on fire, he couldn't control the fire. Let's just say that scorching him takes place of this chapter's mauling okay?

-End chapter-

Blue: Okay, so Emberpaw's back! And there was a little oocness in that chapter…. Also I probably asked for the kits too soon, but I think I have enough. The next chapter is this story's 1-year anniversary chapter so it won't be a normal chapter…


	22. 1 year

Blue: yeah… one year ago I started this story off an idea I got when I was rereading Fire and Ice then because people told me to continue it turned into this. I want to thank all of you people who review and even those people who just read the story I do check amount of hits this story gets. So thank you to everyone who is reading this!

Reviews

Blue: First is She Who Sulks in the Shadows….Thank you! I hope I was worth your wait (Course if was only a few days…)

Blue: then theabsolutebestfangirlever…. Thank you, and sorry I guess?

Blue: Tsugi wa Silameara…. Thank you! And you need to send YB to see Bobobo!(he needs to get more random!)

Blue: Sorekara Cloudfire… thank you for your honesty(and continuing reading it), I hope it gets better, I could sort of tell that the last chapter wasn't as liked as some of the others…

Blue: after Cloudfire is broadwaygirlglinda… Thank you!

Blue: Next is Pinkpelt… okay thank you!

Blue: seventh is dragonqueenc(or at least I'm pretty sure…)….k' thank you!!

Blue: then Streamheart….thank you!

Blue: Lastly is Peppertail's spirit ...thank you!! and what's whe?

-Chapter 22:1 year-

-A nearby TV gets turned on-

- On the 7:00 news-two twolegs wearing at least a pound of makeup are seated behind a desk-

Twoleg:** welcome to CNN I'm Jane here with my co-anchor Joe!**

Joe: **thank you Jane tonight we will discuss the strange occurrences in the small town of Windover(I guessed at the town name). This year there have been many strange occurrences in Windover, there has been an 684 increase of cats stealing chicken.**

--Video clip--

-At some peaceful party-

Twoleg 1, "**Hey Bill! Do you want more chicken**?"

Bill, "**Sure George! It's delicious**!"

Then the whole RiverClan burst in, and then they start stealing chicken. Grabbing the chicken off plates and off the grill, Stonefur is even stealing chicken from Twoleg's mouths…. And Leopardfur is just laughing evilly and the whole RiverClan is chanting "Chicken, Chicken!" then the clan flees leaving a chaotic chickenless party.

--End clip--

Jane: **speaking of cat burglars, local toy stores have suspected cats of sealing their stuffed animals**

--Security Camera clip--

Nightstar sneaks in and beckons with his tail for the rest of ShadowClan to join him. The clan creeps over to the toys and each steals a toy and runs out of the store

--End clip—

Joe: **talk about cat burglars!**

Jane: **Hey! I just used that joke! We can't use the same lame joke twice!!**

Joe: **Okay for you I was a lame joke for me, it was an awesome joke!**

Jane: **What was that?**

Joe: **Nothing!**

Jane: **that's was I thought.**

Joe: **anyways a cat has been stealing my socks!!! I caught it on video!**

--Video clip--

Joe is standing in front of a mirror with a hairbrush singing, "**SINCE YOU BEEN GONE!!-**"

--End clip--

Jane: **ROFLMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Joe: **Not that clip!!!**

--Video clip--

Sugarpaw runs in to his room steals all of his socks and runs out.

--End clip--

Jane: **LOL! In other news, we have had an increase of houses, trees, and cats randomly bursting in to fire a 13261 increase in fact.**

--Video clip--

-A peaceful day at the twolegnests-

Then a house catches on fire! The twolegs and their pets are panicking in the background, Emberpaw is celebrating and Longtail and Swiftpaw are staring at the twolegs. The a rogue comes over and flirts with Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw lights the cat on fire.

--End clip--

Joe: **The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown but we have world-renowned scientific geniuses working to find the answer.**

--Video clip--

A bunch of witch doctors are waving staffs around and chanting voodoo spells.

--End clip--

Jane: **In other news, there have been reports of a psychotic young woman running around declaring to save the world; she has caused an estimated 23 thousand dollars worth of property damage she is armed and extremely dangerous you are advised to stay far as possible from her.**

--Video clip--

-On a busy thunderpath-

"How dare you terrorize this world! For your evil actions I will make you pay!!" Mew Mouse screamed at a monster (yes, it's a car monster).

Twoleg, "**Miss, are you okay?**"

Twolegkit, "**Look mommy a crazy person!**"

The kit's mom, "**Honey, it's not nice to call people crazy….**"

Ignoring all the twolegs, Mew Mouse stood up to the pack of monsters(she's creating a traffic jam), and then she started attacking the monsters.

--End clip--

Joe: **I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley!**

Jane: **Isn't that true! In the celebrity lens, the actor, who plays House, in the hit TV show "House", has reported a flying cat come to him almost monthly and asking to be healed…**

--Video Clip--

-On the set of "House"-

A recently mauled Fireheart ran up to House, and whined, "House!!! The she-cats mauled me again!!!!"

House, "**I trust you guys to heal the cat**."

Assistant 1, "**I think he has lupus!**" (you'll understand if you watch the show)

Assistant 2, "**Yay! Let's start treatment for lupus!**"

--End clip--

Joe: **Wow that looks incredibly like the cat the appeared on that one singing show….**

Jane: **Speaking of singing cats, every full moon cats appear at Druid's Hollow, sing, and dance!**

--Clip--

(See the gathering chapter)

--End clip--

Joe: **In other news-**

-TV turns off (end chapter)-

Blue: this was to show what was happening in the twoleg world... Perhaps I should have done a party or something else…for the next chapter, I have no clue when it'll be up, I have exams soon then February sounds busy so, I have no clue when it'll be up…… also I have enough kits


	23. Drabbles

Blue: Umm... sorry i took so long getting this chappy out... it's still not even a real chapter, just a bunch of short pov's Leopardfur, Fireheart, Treepaw, Tigerclaw, Emberpaw, Cinderpaw, Nippaw, Frostpaw and Brightpaw. i hope it will get me out of writers block... on the plus side i got 17 reviews so wow! thank you! thanks to all you guys!

Reviews:

Blue: First is Streamheart, thank you!

Blue: Next is She Who Stalks In The Shadows... thank you, and sorry i hope this chapter is better...

Blue: Then Themysteriousrose... i wouldn't doubt that, oocness is very common in stories, and what? i love stupidly funny stuff!

Blue: Next is Cloudfire…. Thank you! And,I don't think the town name was ever mentioned but, Ravenpaw's barn is on Windover Moor so… and Sorekara means next in Japanese, Joe probably is a bad singer, if it was real it'd be an instant youtube hit! And yeah I wanted to view the wP world in a different way, it was kinda fun to write something different! P.S. I didn't use 'sorekara' this time.

Blue: Then we have Princess Alyra…. Thank you, I'm not even sure what lupis is but it must be very broad to be diagnosed every time…

Blue: I'm pretty sure it's dragonqueenc next (I could be wrong and be responding to Dragonpelt) ….thank you! And yay Dirt Jars! And sorry L.Wing I know about 3 months isn't soon

Blue: Tsugi wa TheAbsoluteBestFangirlEVER… thank you, sorry I hope this break did something good and I'm a better writer again...

Blue: Sorekara… StCC… thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh!

Blue:Umm…Bluestar new lead of Windclan reviewed several times but they're all going to responded to here, (1)Point?(points towards my mom)

Mom: It's rude to point.

Blue: sorry… (3) point!(points towards mom…again)

Mom: Didn't I just tell you that pointing is rude!?

Blue: Sorry…. (5) oh I hate that! My friends always have to tell me to breathe….(12) I'm glad you like it…..and that you're not saying 'point' anymore (my mom would be pissed if I point again….)

Blue:After Bluestar is XxSparklxX…. Thank you but, I'm very sorry… I changed the chapter now….

Blue:Then Moosey reviewed twice, thank you! What can I say Rockpaw loves to dance! And Gorsekit wasn't hurt(he has a thickhead)

Blue:Next up is Lilyheart Medicine Cat…. Yeah so does Sugarpaw if you have enough energy you could probably get along great with her!

Blue:Lastly is Faithrose…. Thank you but, is that a good "OH MY GOODNESS!" or a bad one?

--Chapter 23:Drable--

* * *

Leopardfur:

Life as a deputy is good. I haven't seen my lovely mate in a while I can't wait to tell him I'm pregnant. I hope there's chicken at the baby shower, there better be chicken! If not I'll start spraying every one there with water! I really hate water… I know! It's crazy that a RiverClan cat hates water but, only Silverstream actually likes getting wet. The rest of us just deal with it to get food. I would love if a chicken farm moved near us!! But of course cooked chicken is the best. I'm hungry, I want chicken!

* * *

Fireheart:

My second time as a queen… I hope these kits wind up being as angelic as my first 3 kits! Wait, what does 'angelic' mean? I will have to ask Princess about that later. I'm so pretty! But, my mate is scary, I'm almost afraid of telling him I'm pregnant. Perhaps I could tell him that long distance relationships never work out. When I told Graystripe that he got really depressed then yelled 'Shut up, what do you know anyways?' at me, he's really weird. 'Depressed'…. What does that mean? Does it mean happy? I really hate gross chickenish chicken.

* * *

Treepaw:

My life is wonderful! I have my wonderful mate, Whaa, and my kind mentor Tigywigyclaw! Well, he's kind when he's not murdering my friends. I think I keep on seeing Mr. Birdie's ghost, he keeps on chirping ominously. It was so hilarious when Tigywigyclaw walked in on our chat; I've never seen anyone so freaked out! He shrieked like a little kit! One good thing about running away is now I'm the main provider for our… Clan I guess… so now we all eat bird food, kittypet food, and road-kill! I know what our new name should be! We're VegetarianClan!

* * *

Tigerclaw:

I swear that apprentice is trying to drive me insane! She won't stop following me or calling me 'Tigywigyclaw' soon she will stop when the new leader of ShadowClan- Tigywigystar! Wait- no I'll be Tigerstar! Not Tigywigystar… she's growing on me and driving me insane! At least Fireheart didn't join us; if he did I would have gone crazy already! I miss fresh kill… the only things we've been eating lately is revolting prey food, disgusting kittypet pellets, and old road-kill. Yuck!! Honestly what is Treepaw thinking? I wonder how Goldenflower, Bramblekit, and Tawnykit are doing; I miss my kits…

* * *

Emberpaw:

I fire is awesome!! The way that the dens look when the flames are spreading on the leave, it is so mesmerizing! How can anyone be happy with out fire? Even after Swiftpaw puts out the dens the scorched branches still look cool. Not as amazing as when they're on fire though. I don't see why the Clan freaks out when I like thing on fire. Fire is so amazing. Flammable things are a StarClan send! I heard some twolegs talking once and they mentioned something about a 'spontaneous combusting tree.' I want a spontaneous combusting tree, that'd be awesome!

* * *

Cinderpaw:

This is really annoying! I'm the MedicineCatApprentice and NO ONE KNOWS MY NAME! Well, except for Thornpaw and kittypets…. But they don't count. I don't get it! I started off as a main character then I wasn't mentioned for about ten chapters, then when I come back, my brother doesn't even know who I am! I wonder if the Clan will know me when I'm the MedicineCat… I hope they do. Fireheart is pregnant again… last time he kitted was about the time I vanished. That better not happen again! I still don't understand how a tom can get pregnant…

* * *

Nippaw:

Hiss! Some stupid twoleg put me here and told me that I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat catnip until I wrote a 100 word rant. I hate anything that doesn't have to do with sleeping or catnip! Grr... if she hadn't run away so fast, I would have clawed her up really good! I dun wanna write… I wanna sleep… I wanna eat catnip!! I that twoleg is worse than Runningwind, if I don't respond for a while with him he just drags me through the motions, that's how I hunt actually, she actually makes me work! 'Night……

* * *

Frostpaw:

EEK! I know the world is going to end today! The next ice age is already starting! See It's SNOWING! The elders say it's too late in NewLeaf to still be getting snow! That proves that there is a new ice age!! Next time Whitestorm takes Brightpaw and me out for a patrol we'll get lost in the snow AGAIN!! I don't know how any one can stay so calm with such impending doom in the near future!! Why is WindClan so relatively normal?? They must be plotting! I know they are! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We're DOOMED!!

* * *

Brightpaw:

Mew Mouse to the rescue again! Yesterday I destroyed a whole pack of monsters! I don't know why they all stay on thunderpaths though…. And those twolegs, that I saved, seemed upset went I saved them. I wonder why….. twolegs are weird. A bunch of twolegs in white pelts keep on chasing me like I said, 'twolegs are weird.' Team White is falling apart, Whitestorm avoid us, then he keeps chasing after the white pelted twolegs yowling, 'No take me instead.' I think the twoleg's weirdness is contagious. WindClan haven't been at the gatherings recently something about insanity being contagious.

* * *

Blue: I'm was writing chapter 24 as I wrote this(This I did in first hour, ch 24 was home) so it should be up in the next few days. Bye!


	24. Smokey and Emberpaw

Blue: and here's chapter 24, but first reviews!

Reviews

Blue: First is Faithrose….thank you for reviewing and apparently, insanity is contagious… yeah he can read some words so that should help and yeah you know that I haven't been updateing enough when _I _forgot the story line.

Blue: Then Alyssa Morgan….thank you! And I know I have lousy grammar, and I'm not surprised that it's confusing…sorry…

Blue: Next is SilverStar… Thank you, this wasn't that long of a wait!

Blue: Lastly is Sila….thank you, I'm glad you have patience (it probally cameing handy waiting for the last chapter) But I was almost done when I posted chapter 23, and I'm glad you liked the rants, I thought it was fun writing in the povs of some of the favorite characters!

--Chapter 24: Smokey and Emberpaw--

Fireheart jumps on to the highrock and bursts out singing, "I'm a little ballerina, short and stout, here is my handle, and here is the rain that washed the spider out, who lives on Dewberry lane!!"

Darkstripe, "My ears!!"

Bluestar, "NOOO!! He's trying to steal my rock!!"

Rockpaw, "Musicians everywhere cry when you sing Auntie…"

-with Treepaw-

The rouges are chasing after a rabbit when they all crash into each other. Rouge 1, "ARG! Rouge 2 I would have caught that rabbit if you hadn't gotten in my way!"

Rouge 2, "'My fault'? You got in my way!"

Treepaw, "Please stop fighting! As the saying goes 'there is no 'I' in team'!"

Tigerclaw muttered, "There's no you either, so get out of my team…"

Treepaw, "WAHHH TIGYWIGYCLAW IS A HUGE MEANIE!!"

Tigerclaw, "Wait! Treepaw! You misheard me! What I really said was 'let's get some road-kill'!"

Treepaw, "Yay road-kill!!"

-Back in ThunderClan-

Bluestar, "Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Emberpaw are to patrol the borders, while Team White, Runningwind, and Nippaw are on hunting patrol. Sandstorm and Sugarpaw are on sock patrol. Cowpaw you are on makeover patrol. Rockpaw, you gather a team and lead the dance patrol."

Sandstorm, "Are you serious?"

Darkstripe, "I should have left with Tigerclaw."

Rockpaw, "YES! TODAY'S SONG IS 'EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT' BY MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK"

Brightpaw, "Darn I love that song!"

Rockpaw, "Don't worry, I'll blast it so loud that you'll be able to hear it!"

Brightpaw, "YAY!!"

Darkstripe, "NO! That'll scare away the prey!!"

Bluestar, "Lighten up you worry wart!"

Frostpaw, "EKK!! What if a bunny eats us?"

Whitestorm, "That's impossible…"

Frostpaw, "No, it's not haven't you ever seen Monty Python? That bunny could kill a twoleg in 1 second!"

Whitestorm, "Ummmm let's just run from any white bunnies…"

Bluestar, "Now, get going everyone. Cowpaw, come here to start our makeovers!"

Cowpaw, "Yay makeovers!!"

Then Cowpaw and Bluestar vanished into her den. And Longtail, Swiftpaw, Emberpaw, Team White, Runningwind, Nippaw (he was dragged, what do you expect?), Sandstorm, and Sugarpaw went to their patrols. Then Rockpaw turned to the remaining cats and mewed, "Okay, Willowpelt, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Coffeepaw, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe will be on my patrol."

Darkstripe, "No way. Not happening."

Rockpaw, "Why not?"

Darkstripe, "Because you're just an apperentice. While I am a senior warrior."

Rockpaw, "But I'm deputy and in charge of the dancing patrol. So suck it up and deal with it!"

--with Longtail's patrol—

Swiftpaw, "What's that scent?"

Longtail, "Bear, I think…"

Emberpaw, "Are bears on fire?"

Longtail, "No, not usually."

Emberpaw, "Then I don't care I ain't take no stock in no non-burning people."

Swiftpaw, "Do you think you are Huckleberry Finn? Anyways, what is a bear?"

Longtail, "Something like a big twoleg with a thick pelt."

Swiftpaw, "Really?"

"YAY!!" Emberpaw yowled as she lit a tree on fire.

Then Smokey the bear walked out from behind a tree and dramatically said, "Only YOU can prevent forest fires."

Longtail, "That's too bad, we're too busy putting out the fires that Emberpaw lights to stop the naturally occurring ones."

Smokey, "Errr…"

Emberpaw, "Any why would anyone want to prevent forest fires? Fire is so awesome!"

Smokey, "Umm… cause fires are bad."

Emberpaw, "NEVER!!" and with a fierce yowl she leapt at him and started to scratch and scorch him, until he ran away wimpering.

Swiftpaw, "Nice."

-with the sock patrol-

Sandstorm, "I can't believe Bluestar made this a real patrol!"

Sugarpaw squealed, "EEE!! I KNOW IT'S SO AWESOME!! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT FOR SURE THAT ONE OF THE PREVIOUS LEADERS WOULD HAVE CREATED IT!!"

Sandstorm stared in disbelief at her apprentice.

-Runningwind and Nippaw-

Runningwind, "Okay Nippaw, there is a sleeping mouse all you have to do is walk over to it."

Nippaw, "Dun wanna."

Runningwind, "Wait, I think that's the mouse that stole the clan's supply of catnip…"

Nippaw yowled, "MINE!!" and then he pounced on the mouse.

Runningwind chuckled, "Opps, my bad I guess it wasn't the one that stole the catnip."

Nippaw hissed, "I hate you…"

-ThunderClan camp-

Fireheart, "Hey Goldenflower! I'm prettier than you!!"

Goldenflower, "FIREHEART I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" then she started to maul him!

-RiverClan-

Leopardfur hissed, "How DARE other cats hit on my MATE while I'm PREGNANT with his KITS!!"

-WindClan-

Tallstar, "My tail's longer than yours!"

Deadfoot, "I hate you…"

-ShadowClan-

Tigerclaw, "Hey."

Runningnose, "OMG IT'S TIGERCLAW!!"

Tallpoppy, "Yay!!"

Tigerclaw, "So where's your leader?"

Runningnose, "Sorry he died last night…"

Tigerclaw, "That sucks, who's deputy."

Runningnose, "No one, he also died last night…"

Tigerclaw, "… Oh…. So can I be leader?"

Runningnose, "Sure."

Tallpoppy, "Yay go TigerSTAR!"

Rouges, "Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar."

Treepaw, "Go Tigywigystar!"

Tigerstar, "So… where's the rest of the clan?"

Runningnose, "Dead or sick."

Tallpoppy, "You forgot about Whitethroat and Littlecloud who ran away!"

Tigerstar, "…."

Littlecloud ran into camp and yowled, "I'm back and I know a cure for the disease! "

Tallpoppy, "Yay! Recovery party tomorrow! Be sure to invite Bluestar and Rockpaw!"

Tigerstar, "Can I make a cat a warrior?"

Runningnose, "Sure."

Tigerstar, "Great, Treepaw, so you'll stop following me, you are now the ShadowClan warrior Treebreeze. Now stop following me!"

Rouges, Tallpoppy, Littlecloud, and Runningnose, "Treebreeze, Treebreeze, Treebreeze!"

Littlecloud, "Yay Warrior Party, the day after tomorrow! Be sure to invite Bluestar and Treebreeze's family!"

-ThunderClan-

Bluestar, "Time to make new warriors, would Emberpaw, Sugarpaw and Nippaw come to the highrock please?"

Yellowfang, "But they're not back yet…"

Bluestar, "Oh."

-Later-

Bluestar, "Are they back yet?"

Yellowfang, "Yep they're back."

Bluestar, "Would Emberpaw, Sugarpaw, and Nippaw come to the highrock please."

Sugarpaw shrieked and sprinted toward the high rock. Emberpaw sighed and walked disinterested to the rock. But Nippaw just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Bluestar, "Emberpaw, for your bravery and skill while defending our boarders from 'ugly bushes' and the bear, you deserve to be a warrior. Emberpaw, from this time on, you will be known as Embertail."

Embertail, "Umm YAY!" then she lit her clanmate's tails on fire!

Thunderclan, "Embertail, Embertail, Embertail!"

Swiftpaw, "Oh common! My APPRENTICE is a warrior before me?! This defiantly is the kittypet conspiracy returning…"

Bluestar, "Now Sugarpaw, for your skill in collecting socks, I will create a new postion in the clan called the sockninjacat, and your sockninjacat name is Sugarrush!"

Thunderclan, "Sugarrush, Sugarrush, Sugarrush."

Sandstorm, "You've got to be kidding."

Bluestar, "Finally Nippaw, you caught a mouse and when aggravated you are the strongest warrior. Ever. Your warrior name is Nipclaw. Congratulations."

Runningwind, "Yes! I don't have to carry him anymore!"

Thunderclan, "Nipclaw, Nipclaw, Nipclaw!"

Bluestar, "Great, now we can end the chapter!"

-End Chapter-

Blue: Yay first chapter written on my new computer! And my last day of high school is the 28th (prom is the day after, and Graduation is June 4)….so don't expect a new chapter until those events have passed. So tell me how this one was!


	25. Sugarrush's True Love

Blue: um sorry for not updating for around 5 months... thank you for still reading though(and not sending lynch mobs after me) and if this chapter isn't any good then I'm sorry(please don't sent lynch mobs after me!) then more thanks for you people who still read this, is I started to read old chapters, an I was having some difficulty... currently I am editing all previous chapters so thank you people for reading after 5 months of inactivity and my poor English skills...

Reviews:

Blue: First is Pip-Pip Cheerio... I'm glad you liked that chappy sorry for the wait on this chapter though...

Blue: Next is She who is attempting a novel... I'm glad you liked that part, WindClan is getting harder to write(they're to normal i'm running out of jokes)

Blue: Then Silverstar of MoonClan... yeah I got the idea for Sugarrush's name from Wolfheart back at chapter 17, I'm glad you liked it.

Blue: Tsugi wa Sila... lol how can you be complaining anout the outdoors i love the outdoors!

Blue: After her is Wolf 564... thank you I love Treebreeze and Embertail as well.

Blue: Then Dustclaw... thank you and sorry...

Blue: Then dragonqueenc... yeah I'm glad that you liked the story and (turns to Light Wing) waah i'm sorrryy!!

Blue: Next is Mudheart... that brought this story back to my memory for a few days i wrote a little then...

Blue: Lastly is icethroat21... catnip is fun (brought wP back to my memory long enough to finish it yay!)

--Chapter 25: Sugarrush's one true love--

-The MGM starting screen-

Fireheart is in the circle where the lion is normally. He looked around, and then shrieked; "Eek lions!" jumps out of the circle, and runs off screen.

-ThunderClan camp-the night of chapter 24-(ch 24 recap: Treepaw (now Treebreeze) and Tigerclaw (now Tigerstar) joined ShadowClan and got name changes, on the same night, Sugarpaw(rush), Nippaw(claw), and Emberpaw(tail) received their warrior names)

Embertail, Nipclaw, and Sugarrush are standing vigil. Sugarrush is almost bouncing out of her pelt, Nipclaw is sleeping-what do you expect? And Embertail is staring off in to space when she spotted an orange glow on the horizon, she lifted her head curiously and then realization set in she purred, "Fire!!" and then she pranced over to where the fire is.

-The fire-

Smokey the bear is lighting the trees on fire growling about showing the red cat (Embertail is mainly red) how bad fire really is. Then Embertail appeared in the clearing and with a shriek, she launched herself into the fire.

Smokey stared in disbelief then he got out a firefighter's hose and turned it on Embertail. Embertail yelped as she was blasted with the fire. Then she turned on Smokey and hissed, "Trust be buddy you didn't want to do that!"

Smokey put his paws on his hips and said, "Bring it on!"

Then the pyromaniac cat and the fire-preventing bear got in to a fight for the second time that day.

-ShadowClan territory-

Treebreeze was sitting vigil when something started to appear beside her, she arched her back and prepared to attack until she realized that the thing was Mr. Bridie's ghost.

Mr. Birdie's ghost ominously chirped, "Beware of the second kit!!" Treebreeze smiled in response to the prophetic bird then went back to her vigil.

-In the morning-

Embertail walked into the clearing after she chased out Smokey, again. Sugarrush shrieked and ran straight up a tree then did a few laps around ThunderClan territory- flying squirrel style! (She was told to sit still all night was do you expect?) And Nipclaw groaned and went back to sleep.

Fireheart sprung out of the nursery ran up the ravine and started to sing (yowl), "Hey me you know you drive yourself crazy  
One look puts hairballs on their head.  
Still I'll never understand why I stay around  
I see what you really like.

"Cover up scratches in the river  
Tell myself 'you better run faster'  
I cry and then he swears he'll kill me.

"Do you feel like a tom?  
When you maul me here?  
Do you feel better now as I pass out on the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my mate, one day this forest's going to end  
As your deputyship crumble down, a new life I have found.

"A pebble in the river makes waves  
Every action in this world won't bear chicken  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's important.

"I see the way you go and say you want chicken again,  
Say you need chicken again.  
Listen to me

"Do you feel like a tom?  
When you maul me there?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my mate, one day this clan's going to end  
As your life goes down a new life I will find.

"Side down in the leaves I say, 'this doesn't hurt' I say, 'I finally had enough...'  
Side down in the grass I say, 'this doesn't hurt' I say, 'I finally had enough...'

"One day I will tell you that I have had enough  
I don't want to be abused by my kits too.

"Do you feel like a tom, when you maul me over there?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my mate, one day this pair's going to end  
As your life goes down, a new life I will find.

"Do you feel like a tom, when you maul me everywhere?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my mate, one day this love's going to end  
As your life goes down, a kittypet life I will find.

"Side down in the leaves I say, 'this doesn't hurt' I say, 'I finally had enough...'  
Side down in the grass I say, 'this doesn't hurt' I say, 'I finally had enough...'" then he was knocked of the ravine by a sock. (Based off of "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I think it's appropriate for Leopardfur and Fireheart… though I am sorry it's not more humorous)

"Go back to sleep!!" Bluestar hissed as she turned around and retreated back in to her den.

Sugarrush(she just got back from her laps) gasped and ran to the fallen sock, it was love at first sight for Sugarrush and the sock... maybe it's love at second sight because she was the one to bring the sock into camp... then again Sandstorm could have also picked up the sock... either way Sugarrush fell in love with the sock at first(or second)glance.

Darkstripe passed by then he looked at Sugarrush and her love and gagged, "Are you kidding? This story just reached a new level of awkwardness."

Sugarrush turned and stick out her tongue at Darkstripe and lovingly picked up her new mate and skipped out of camp. The apprentices (Rockpaw and Fernpaw) stepped out from their hiding place as they watched the early morning chaos occurring in the middle of camp. Rockpaw having witnessed Bluestar's rage at his aunt's singing grabbed his i-pod and rocked out in a corner. Frostpaw being a curious one also peeked out from the apprentice den, and froze once she saw the KO'ed Fireheart.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! AUNTIE'S DEAD!!" she shrieked as she fled around camp. Coffeepaw who was twitching in his nest jumped at Frostpaw's shriek and ran out after his cousin, and then he proceeded to chase her. The commotion woke up Fireheart. As his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was a concerned Fernpaw.

"EEE!! DEMONIC CATS!!" he yowled as he darted back in to the nursery, running into a groggy Goldenflower on the way. Goldenflower stumbled and almost landed on Tawnykit.

"FIREHEART, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" she shrieked.

-RiverClan-

In the prettily decorated warrior's den a certain deputy had a rather rude awakening.

"Why do you insist on sleeping here Deadfoot? Go sleep in your own clan territory!" Stonefur hissed.

Deadfoot glanced at Mistyfoot, who was curled up with him, and sheepishly mewed, "No reason…"

"Then leave." Stonefur hissed. Deadfoot hurriedly limped out of the den and back to his own camp.

"Wahh!! My love is cheating on me this early in the morning!!" Leopardfur cried.

"That sucks." Mistyfoot commented.

-WindClan-

Onewhisker hopped over to Barkface.

"Hey Barkfa-" Onewhisker started.

"I'm not Barkface, I'm his uhh… Twin! Umm.. Darkface?" Barkface interrupted.

"Oh…" Onewhisker disappointedly mewed, then he turned and slunk away muttering, "I didn't know Barkface had a twin seriously he's like the Cinderpaw of WindClan."

-ShadowClan-

Tigerstar was standing on a log addressing the clan.

"Okay first order of business; NO inviting cats from other clans here, without my permission." He growled.

"But Bluestar and Rockpaw are awesome…." Tallpoppy protested.

"Yeah Tigywigystar, I'd like to see my family!" Treebreeze chirped.

"You'll see them at gatherings." Tigerstar hissed. Treebreeze stuck out her tongue at Tigerstar then started to give him the cold shoulder.

-ThunderClan-

Rockpaw was passing out torches and pitchforks, and Bluestar was on the highrock giving orders.

"Okay so if Blue doesn't update for around five months again, we are to go to her dorm and put her under house arrest until she uploads the next chapter." Bluestar clarified. Then the cats below her just let out a loud cheer.

-end chapter-  
Blue: I really am sorry about the length of not updating, I kinda ran out of ideas for the story. If I take a long time again feel free to yell at me through a PM or something...


	26. the Big Fire

Blue: Well I didn't take like 5 months to write this chappy.

Reviews;

Blue: First is Dawnshadow(reviews for all 3 reviews).... 1) if you don't like then don't read... 2) is that good or bad? 8)Thank you!

Blue: She Who Is Called the Dingo... I know! I have such mean characters, here they're gonna put me under house arrest and in P of S+C, Onestar is calling me a moron every chance he gets! (Thank you for the sympathy)

Blue: Then we have xOxMoonbreezexOx.... wait until you get to the chapters I haven't edited yet. but thank you!

Blue: Next is Moonclaw-Moony-.... Thank you and yep Treebreeze defiantly wouldn't stop calling Tigywigystar his pet name!

Blue: Tsugi wa, StrawberryPinkFraise.... thank you, and like the PM, yes you can write a story similar.

Blue: Lastly is AkumuKitty9797.... thank you! there is sorta a blizzard scene in here for you

* * *

---Chapter 26: the Big Fire---

* * *

It was a lovely morning in the ThunderClan camp when Sugarrush rushed in to Yellowfang's den. Yellowfang turned in shock at suddenly seeing the ADHD warrior appear.

"Where's the fire." Yellowfang casually asked.

"Can I have some nice smelling stuff? I have a date with Elroy in 2 minutes!" Sugarrush requested.

'Who's Elroy?' Yellowfang pondered as she pushed some berries and flowers to Sugarrush who started to roll in the sweet smelling pile. After half a minute, she stopped rolling and started to groom herself. Then she darted out of camp and up the ravine.

"Elroy!" she purred as she approached the sock from the last chapter. "I hope you didn't wait long!" she purred as she cuddled the sock, then listened for a second and purred, "Why yes, I am wearing perfume how sweet of you to notice!" then she picked up 'Elroy' and ran into town with him.

"This is too insane." Darkstripe growled as he stepped out from the shadows. Then he pulled out a (cat to human translating) cell phone, dialed something then mewed, "Hello, American Insane Asylum? Yes, Darkstripe here-....what that is my real name! I am a ThunderClan warrior!....No I am not schizophrenic!.....I DON'T CARE !! Look I just want you to send the men in white coats after an author-.... what do you mean 'they don't exist anymore?'.....budget cuts? That sucks...."(a/n: Darkstripe was talking to a human that doesn't know about the warriors universe) Darkstripe hissed as he shut his phone, then he stared blankly at for a minute before chucking it in to a puddle. He whipped his head towards the sky and hissed, "Stupid authoress! Leave me out of your crazy jokes!"

"Freak." Dustpelt muttered as Sandstorm and he passed by the spazzing Darkstripe on her way into the camp.

Back at camp, the camp was buzzing with gossip. Sandstorm looked around for Fireheart, she always was attracted to crazy cats and she loves Fireheart because he dragged the camp down in to insanity. Seeing the ginger queen sharing tongues with Rockpaw in a corner, he bounded over towards the two cats.

"What's with all the gossip?" Sandstorm asked as she reached her destination.

"My baby girl! Sugarrush started to date!" Fireheart purred, unable to conceal his happiness.

"Really?" Sandstorm asked suddenly interested in the topic.

"Yeah, apparently she started dating some guy named 'Elroy.'" Rockpaw informed in an apathetic voice compared to his auntie.

"Oh? Do tell." Sandstorm purred as she laid down next to the two. On the other side of camp, Embertail arched her back after a nice morning nap. She liked being a warrior very much, now Swiftpaw wasn't always beside her ready to put out any fire she lit. She purred and hopped off into the woods. Swiftpaw gave a worried glance in the direction Embertail left in, he was aware of exactly what she'd do.

* * *

An hour later in the woods, Frostpaw ran by screaming as she unintentionally whipped up a blizzard. The rest of Team White followed her as well as they could unfortunately, because of the blizzard, they kept running into trees(not to mention they couldn't exactly see Frostpaw). The panicking Frostpaw in her flight ran into a tree next to Embertail.

"What? No. NOOO!!!" Embertail shrieked as Frostpaw froze all of the fire. Then Embertail hopped off to try to light water on fire.

"Owww...." Frostpaw complained and as she was rubbing her head, Whitestorm and Brightpaw caught up with her.

"FIRE!!!" Whitestorm yowled as he spotted the fire that Embertail lit and Frostpaw froze. He turned around to warn Bluestar with his apprentices speeding after him.

* * *

Back at camp, Bluestar was scratching her back against a rock when Cloudpaw walked over stared at the clan's leader then shook his head and walked back to reading the comics that Brightpaw lent him. A minute after that, Team White dashed into camp.

"Fire!!" Whitestorm yowled.

"But.... it...'s... al..read...dy... put... out...." Brightpaw panted.

"EKK!! FIRE!!" Frostpaw shrieked as she fled out of camp, and ran until she reached fourtrees where she climbed up one of the oaks.

"Fire? We should evacuate!!" Bluestar shieked.

"But, I already told you, the fire is put out..." Brightpaw protested.

"Brightpaw, there is no need to inform Bluestar of unnecessary details." Whitestorm scolded.

"But the it is important! Frostpaw already froze the fire!" Brightpaw snapped as she stormed off to join Cloudpaw in their comic corner.

"Spaz." Bluestar sighed. Then she turned to Whitestorm and ordered, "Prepare the clan for evacuation! We'll escape the fire by running to RiverClan!" Whitestorm nodded then hopped off to organize the evacuation.

* * *

An hour later, ThunderClan's camp was basically deserted. Basically as in some cats didn't feel like evacuating. There is a gray she-cat with an injured leg off in one corner talking to herself.

The she cat whipped around and hissed, "I'm CINDERPAW!!! You're the author you're not supposed to forget me as well!! Also I was talking to Thornpaw!!!" That's right Thornpaw is right next to her now he looks kind mad now but minor characters like them aren't important.

"HEY!" Thornpaw hissed as the story focused on the other cats in the camp.

Brighpaw and Cloudpaw are still in their comic corner, Yellowfang is sorting herbs off in her den, Nipclaw is snoozing, and Rockpaw didn't get the memo and is listening to music in Bluestar's den.

* * *

However the rest of the clan is having a little more interesting time. So immediately after leaving camp, the Patchpelt and Halftail decided that they have had enough of the clan's antics and it would be better to be a kittypet or rouge, and they just left. Then after the clan crossed the river, Stormfur jumped out of the bushes and hopped in to a kitty sized DeLorean, the car started to levitate and then accelerated to 83 miles per hour then in a flask of sparks vanished. (He's going back to the future!)

"Wow that kitty looked alot like Graystripe!" Fireheart purred. Some of his clan mates groaned because they actually had to agree with Fireheart for once. Then Stonefur walk out from behind a rock.

Stonefur blinked at the other clan and mewed, "Are you invading?"

"No!" Bluestar quickly mewed, "it's just our territory has a fire raging through it."

The rest of Stonefur's patrol appeared from behind the rock, glancing at the completely fine ThunderClan territory. "Are you serious?" Shadepelt asked.

"Of course! The fire would surely kill us all if we didn't cross the river." Whitestorm stated.

Stormfur's patrol looked ready to point out that their territory was fine when Stonefur flicked his tail for his clanmates to be silent, "Sure you can stay here just you need to provide chicken for the whole clan." Stonefur negotiated.

"Okay, sounds good Princess will lead a patrol to fetch the chicken." Bluestar agreed.

As Princess left with some cats, Stonefur lead the clan to his clan's camp. Leopardfur looked up as the clan arrived, she bounded over to Fireheart shoving Sandstorm out of the way as she hopped over to her mate.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME? I am PREGNANT with YOUR kits?!?" Leopardfur hissed at Fireheart, attracting both clans' attention.

"Really? I'm pregnant with your kits too!" Fireheart purred. At Fireheart's response, the RiverClanners went brain dead trying to figure how that is possible, and the ThunderClanners just shook their heads and muttered, 'I should have known.'

Leopardfur's brain turned into mush trying to figure out how that's possible she shook her head, and to distract herself, hissed "Fireheart, I am gonna KILL you." and like in almost every other chapter, she started to maul him!

* * *

In WindClan, Onewhisker bounded up to Barkface and asked, "Hey Darkface! Have you seen your brother, Barkface? I need to ask him something."

"I haven't seen him." Barkface muttered as he treated Morningflower's injured paw.

"Oh okay," Onewhisker muttered as he turned away and walked away.

* * *

In ShadowClan, Tigerstar was walking into a den he's never been in before. Once inside he saw karaoke, ddr, and other fun games.

"What den is this!?" He snarled to Tallpoppy as she passed by.

"Our party den." She retorted. Tigerstar sighed then ran to his den to take aspirin for his up coming headache.

* * *

Back in ThunderClan, the cats that stayed behind shrugged, and continued on what they where doing.

* * *

In the twolegplace, Princess looked up and sighed, "They couldn't even wait for us to return to maul him could they?"

* * *

---END CHAPTER---

* * *

Blue: Okay so that was a kinda weird place to end it but I kinda wanted to know, what do you guys feel about Rockpaw being deputy then leader, at the time I couldn't think of a warrior name for him, now that I have one, I could reinstate Fireheart as leader(his personality won't change). So do you want Fireheart or Rockpaw as deputy, or Rockpaw staying as the deputy and do to something Fireheart becomes leader. (Personally I like the last choice)

Blue: Then the reason behind the random Stormfur appearing is I was trying to type Stonefur, but I kept on typing Stormfur so he made his appearance.


	27. finding Rockpaw

Blue: So the poll is now a direct split between Rockpaw and Fireheart. Also another thank you to Vampiregirl8484 and Cloudsleeper for reminding me that I have to update. (between thanksgiving, finals, and Christmas I pushed writing down in importance)

Reviews:

Blue: First was Hawk.... Well sorry for not going along with the Hunters' disregard to grammar! Also as long as I get good reviews for this story, I will keep on up dating it and not delete it.

Blue: Then Wolfehness.... Thank you, I like all of my OC's and their antics and yeah that was the original reason for Rockpaw to become deputy.

Blue: Next is Snowfeather.... Thank you, yeah both Fireheart and Leopardfur believe that they are female and the other is male so they got each other pregnant ^^;

Blue: Afterwards is Vampiregirl8484... Thank you, yeah it seems like most people have sympathies toward Fireheart, I loved him too just the random idea of him calling Princess fat and her beating him up came to me and it just kept on being repeated. With Tigywigystar it's just Treebreeze's personality she also has nicknames for all of the other cats but, Tigywigystar is the only on to be annoyed. The chicken is from my first review(some how RiverClan seemed like good chicken lovers), and like the mauling it just seemed to fit the story. For Leopardfur and Fireheart, a while ago I created a tally of who mauled Fireheart and how many times, Leopardfur was the winner and some how that meant that she loved him? Lastly, you're fine with reviews I like being able to respond to them.

Blue: Then Moony..... Thank you, I agree, Fireheart would make an interesting leader as would Rockpaw.

Blue: Sorekara, Gijinka Glaceon.... thank you, I have issues with staying on task with homework as well...

Blue: Tsugi wa Apprentice Writer.... I guess Rockpaw is smarter than Fireheart just he doesn't really care for any non-music things. and yeah Sugarrush will eventually get an apprentice just no cat grew to be apprentice age since she became the sockninjacat.

Blue: next to last is Cloudsleeper... thank you to you too.

Blue: Lastly is icethroat21..thank you. Rockpaw is an awesome deputy, yeah i also like Back to the Future.

* * *

---Chapter 27: Finding Rockpaw---

* * *

A few days later, ThunderClan was still taking refuge in RiverClan. Well it was more like vacationing but, who cares for that small of a detail?

"Rockpaw." Bluestar called while she was gazing over her lounging clan. When the gray deputy/apprentice didn't appear she stood up and looked frantically through her clan mates while shrieking, "Rockpaw where are you?!?" The ever so perceptive Whitestorm realized the panicked state that his aunt was in and bounded over to her.

"Bluestar, what's wrong!" he asked.

"Rockpaw! I can't find Rockpaw!" Bluestar whimpered. "You did tell him to evacuate because of the fire, didn't you?" Whitestorm's jaw dropped for a second before he turned and ran to hid behind a pebble. (FYI: If you saw this going on, you would just think that he's cowering on the ground. The only reason you know what he's really doing is because of my 1337 authoring skills)

"Well I couldn't find him and because of the raging fire approaching, I assumed that he would get the memo..." Whitestorm meekly mewed.

"He better be alive when I get back there or else..." Bluestar growled as she brushed past her nephew.

"Or else what?" Whitestorm inquired as he slunk behind his aunt.

"OR ELSE!!!" Bluestar roared. The white warrior blinked at her confusion etched on his kitty face. "Or else I'll do some thing terrible..." Bluestar clarified.

"Oh... like what?" Whitestorm responded.

"I don't know, maybe make you mentor all of Fireheart's new kits." Bluestar sighed.

After a few minutes of walking Bluestar and Whitestorm reached the steppingstones. They gazed in despair, at their perfectly in-tack territory.

"This is worse than I remembered, the chances of finding Rockpaw alive in there is slim." Whitestorm gasped. Bluestar shuddered and started to cross the steppingstones.

* * *

Back in the RiverClan camp, the ThunderClan tourists were buying river stones, feathers, and other pretty stuff as souvenirs(paying for them with chicken parts of course). Willowpelt stretched out on her newly bought beach towel with Brindleface, Goldenflower, Bramblekit, and Tawnykit.

A sunglasses wearing Darkstripe strutted past and winked at a group of she-cats who fled as soon as he approached. Then Darkstripe realized that her was wearing a twoleg thing and tossed on to the ground and stormed away grumbling about how I keep on having him use twoleg stuff.

Leopardfur had cornered Fireheart in a secluded corner. She was mauling him or something....

* * *

Back at in the ThunderClan camp Brightpaw and Cloudpaw are peeking out of their comic corner sorta wondering where the rest of clan is.

"Where is everyone?" Cloudpaw muttered as he cocked his head towards Brightpaw.

"I haven't seen any one in a few days..." Brightpaw stated. they exchanged a glance then retreated back to their corner.

Soon after they were backing the world of comics, Bluestar and Whitestorm burst into the camp.

"Oh no oh no this is worse than I could have imagined." Whitestorm moaned.

"Rockpaw! Rockpaw where are you?!?" Bluestar shrieked as she glanced in to the apprentice den then fled to her own den(she tripped over Nipclaw on the way). Bluestar gasped as entered her den, there on the ground Rockpaw laid motionless(well except for his chest moving up and down at a steady pace. "NOOO!!!" Bluestar wailed as she went forward to see her deputy she tripped over the cord to Rockpaw's head phones disconnecting them from his mp3 player.

"Bluestar? When'd you get back?" The newly awakened Rockpaw asked.(He was just sleeping and had the music too high so he couldn't hear Bluestar until she tripped over the cord.) He rubbed his eyes then continued, "...come to think of it where'd the rest of the the clan go anyways?"

Bluestar just stared at Rockpaw for a minute before her brain over loaded and she passed out. Rockpaw shrugged walked out side and told Whitestorm to bring the rest of the clan back.

* * *

Fireheart had just snuck away from Leopardfur when he ran into Princess.

"Where have you been!" she hissed, "We are about to head back to our territory!"

"Okay." Fireheart squeaked as he ran back to his clan's territory. However, Leopardfur wasn't going to let her mate leave that easily, so she chased after him.

When she finally caught him, she shrieked, "Fireheart I am gonna kill you!!!" and then she mauled him.

* * *

In WindClan's camp, Onewhisker limped up to Barkface.

"Darkface, do you know where Barkface is? I need to ask him something, I also need him to treat the thorn stuck in my paw..." Onewhisker whined.

Barkface sighed and treated the thorn.

* * *

In ShadowClan's party den, Treebreeze sighed and looked disappointed at Tigerstar.

"Ya know Tigywigystar, you really suck at DDR." she admitted then she went back to watching Blackfoot have a dance off with Boulder.

"Shut up." Tigerstar growled as he left to go hunt or something.

* * *

Eventually all of ThunderClan returned to their camp and just chilled out for a while.

* * *

---End Chapter---

* * *

Blue: Okay, so yeah happy new year also 13 days ago wP had it's second birthday so yay...


End file.
